Fine Line
by A Silver Cloud's Lullaby
Summary: "Don't know what Crane sees in you, sweetheart. All I can see is..." His eyes trailed over her body in slow motion. "Well, it isn't much." Her slap echoed in the silent room. Hayffie. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the first chapter of my first Hayffie multi-chapter fic! It's highly AU, so if you don't like that sort of thing...Heh, well, you might want to leave. :)**

**The "summary" for this is in Chapter Two of my "Shut Up, Sweetheart" series. You can go read that beforehand if you want. Might clear up a few things, might not.**

**The chapters will get longer, I promise. This is just a bit of the framework. Hope you enjoy it! I had a ridiculous amount of fun with this.**

* * *

_Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Effie Trinket stepped back to admire her handiwork. She frowned. The poster was still a little crooked. She bit her tongue in concentration, the tip of it sticking out slightly between her lips, and straightened the giant piece of paper. There! Perfect.

"Looks good, babe," someone said behind her. The disembodied voice wrapped their arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss under her earlobe.

Effie giggled and twisted around to face her boyfriend of two years. She beamed up at the handsome youth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why, thank you, Seneca." She gave him a peck on the lips. "As student body president, it is my civic duty to make sure all school announcements are properly and beautifully advertised."

Seneca looked over the blonde's head in mock concentration. "Hm. Well, I don't think the words could get any bigger. And you've posted these things all over the school. I'd say you've got the 'properly' part down. But I don't know about the 'beautiful.'"

Effie felt her spirit deflate. "What?" She worked really hard on these posters. She spent hours trying to come up with just the right color scheme, font prints, and decals. She thought it was some of her best work. But apparently Seneca didn't share the same sentiment. She dropped her arms from around his neck. "You don't like them?"

Seneca smirked. "Effie, hardly anything looks beautiful when _you're_ standing next to it. When you're here, everything is simply ugly in comparison."

Instantly, her heart soared again. She lightly smacked him in the arm and laughed. "I don't know whether to call you a jerk or the sweetest boyfriend ever!"

Seneca shrugged, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Effie smiled and turned around to again admire her handiwork. She leaned back into Seneca, his arms tightening their hold around her waist. She studied the poster, altogether pleased with how it turned out. It was big and dark red with the words _A Victor's Night_ in large, yellow print.

Suddenly the warning bell's shrill ring pierced the air. Boyfriend and girlfriend sighed, neither too eager to start the first day of school. Yes, it was their senior year so they won't have too much longer in Panem Academy. But it was still school—and who liked school? Well, Effie loved school, but that was mostly because of her boyfriend, friends, and endless amount of extracurricular activities.

Effie grabbed her bag from its spot on the floor. She slung it over her shoulder and began her trek with Seneca to their homeroom. "So who do you think will win the scholarship this year?" she asked.

Seneca shrugged. "Who knows? The Reaping isn't for a few more months anyway."

"Well, yes, but it's such a big, big event! Why do you think I have to plan the Victor's Ball so early in advance?"

Seneca smiled. "Because you're Effie and you like to plan?" He swapped a high five from one of his teammates passing him down the hall. "Gotta tell ya, though, this year's Games are going to be sick."

Effie smirked. "Does the infamous Gamemaker already have a plan for our new Tributes?"

He laughed. "You bet, Eff. Even Headmaster Snow is nearly on the edge of his seat."

Effie hummed as they walked into the classroom with the rest of the bustling students. They took their respective seats—Effie in the front seat in the second row furthest to the left with Seneca right behind her—as everyone else milled in around them. "I'm sure the Hunger Games will be just as fabulous as always."

Seneca beamed. He leaned forward in his desk and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ugh," came a gravelly voice. "Get a room."

Seneca glared over Effie's shoulder. "Screw off, Abernathy."

Effie whirled around to face front in her seat. Haymitch Abernathy was looking at the two lovebirds with complete disgust in his bloodshot eyes. Effie curled her lip. She could smell the marijuana and alcohol seeping from him.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and brushed past Effie and Seneca. "Bite me, Crane." He flopped into a desk four seats back diagonal from them. He slouched and leaned his back with his eyes closed, obviously planning on sleeping through the period.

Effie sniffed disdainfully. "Ew, don't bother, Seneca. You might get infected. Haymitch practically oozes disease."

Haymitch snorted, his eyes remaining close. "Oh, good one, sweetheart. Tell me, was that supposed to hurt?"

Effie pursed her lips. "I don't worry about hurting you, Haymitch. You couldn't feel any human emotion if you tried."

"And you couldn't _look_ human if you tried."

Seneca looked like he was about to say something, but Effie cut him off. "I beg your pardon?" she screeched indignantly.

Haymitch winced. "Heaven above, woman. Shut up will you? It's too early for your annoying voice."

Effie glared at him. "I'm surprised you bothered showing up at all! Shouldn't you be out drowning in liquor or smoking your lungs out?"

Seneca sighed. "Drop it, Eff. He's not worth it."

Haymitch cracked an eye open and smirked. "There ya go, Crane. Control your bitch."

Effie's jaw dropped. Seneca looked like he was about to throw his desk. "_What _did you call me?"

Mr. Heavensbee, their homeroom history teacher, came in at that moment. He looked at the bickering teens. "Is there a problem here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Effie turned forward once more, a strained smile stretching onto her face. "Of course not, Mr. Heavensbee!" She resisted the urge to glare at Haymitch when he snorted. "Just a little anxious for this big, big, big year!"

Haymitch coughed into his hand, "Bullshit!"

Seneca snapped. "Nobody asked you, Abernathy!"

Haymitch raised his eyebrows. "Actually, Heavensbee did. Did all the time you spend designing plays rot your brain cells, _Gamemaker_?" He spat the word like it had a foul taste.

Seneca rolled his eyes. "Whatever. At least I actually _do_ my part for the Hunger Games. You're supposed to be a coach but all you do is spend the season getting stoned." The class snickered in agreement.

Haymitch flashed a malicious, toothy smile. "Jealous?"

Mr. Heavensbee was watching the kids in amusement. Should he step in? Yeah, probably, but even a teacher could use a little entertainment during the dismal school year. He'll step in if it gets too terrible.

"Oh, please, Haymitch." Effie twisted her torso sideways, her bright orange nails gripping the back of her chair. "Who would be jealous of your lifestyle? You'll probably die before you reach thirty. You're twenty and still in high school!"

"Keeping tabs on me, sweetheart?"

She gave him a look. "Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't lower myself to the likes of _you_."

Haymitch's smile dropped. "You're no picnic yourself."

Effie jutted her chin out haughtily. "At least I have someone. I bet you don't even have the capacity to love. But who'd go for someone like you anyway?"

Haymitch hardened his eyes, his jaw locked. He didn't drop his penetrating grey stare. "Crane, didn't I tell you to control your _bitch_?"

And that was Mr. Heavensbee's cue. "_Enough_!" he shouted. The whole class went silent, even those that were gossiping about the current conversation. Arguing he could tolerate. Blatant name calling was not something that would be allowed in his classroom, no matter how amusing these three could be. "I will not have such language and disrespect in my classroom. Abernathy, office now."

Haymitch rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine by me. Don't know why I bothered to come anyway." He slid out of his desk, his dirty and worn shoes squeaking against the tiles. He walked up the aisle but stopped when he got in front of Effie. He bent his face towards her. He whispered only loud enough for Effie to hear. She gagged at the smell of pot on his breath. "I can't see why even Crane would go for _you_. Don't know what he sees, because all I see is…" he smirked viciously as his eyes ran over her sitting form in slow motion. "Well, it isn't much, sweetheart."

Effie had never been a violent person. She couldn't hurt a fly if she tried. She never once struck out at someone. It just wasn't in her nature. But as furious tears filled her eyes, Effie found herself slapping Haymitch Abernathy _hard_ across the face. Her orange nails made a lovely scratch on his cheek. The sound of the smack echoed in the class room. The only sound was Haymitch's gritting teeth and Effie's angry pants.

"Abernathy, office, _now_!" Mr. Heavensbee shook his head. It was normal for these three to fight—especially Effie and Haymitch—but not once had their fights ever turned physical. "Miss Trinket, you as well."

Effie couldn't help the tears from spilling over her eyes. _No_. She glared at Haymitch, her lip snarling in outrage.

He met her glare, loathing pouring out from those steel eyes. If looks could kill, they'd both be sent to the slaughterhouse. "See you there, Trinket." He backed himself away from her and walked out the door. Effie could only glower after him, glued to her seat.

Mr. Heavensbee sighed. He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "Miss Trinket, office. If you don't mind, I'd like to get on with the lesson."

Seneca jumped to her defense. Good, Effie couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. "Sir, that's not fair. Abernathy clearly provoked her."

Mr. Heavensbee gave Seneca a stern look. "I'm not denying that. But she resorted to physical violence, an act I will _not_ tolerate in my room." He held up a hand to stop Seneca's protest. "It's no use, Mr. Crane. If you please, I'd like to remove ourselves from the present and look into the glorious past, hm?" Mr. Heavensbee opened his history book and nodded to Effie. "Miss Trinket, I believe you know where the office is."

Effie bit the inside of her cheek. She stiffly gathered her things into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and strode out of the classroom like a robot, her boyfriend's pitying, helpless glare and Mr. Heavensbee's lecture fading behind her.

What an awful way to start her senior year.

* * *

**There you go! Very short, but the chapters will get longer. You all know me (and if you don't, welcome!) and how much I like to talk.**

******Concerning the AU side since I think a couple of y'all are either a little confused or...I don't know. This is NOT Suzanne-styl**e Hunger Games with a bit of AU mixed in. This is legit COMPLETELY Alternate Universe. They really are set in high school in modern times. The Hunger Games that I incorporate into this is how I view the Hunger Games would be in a high school setting. Okay. :)

**Well, not everything here is completely worked out. We'll just see where it takes us. Review and tell me what you think! I'm excited to write this baby. Is gon' be fun!**

**-Lullaby-**


	2. Chapter 2

**At last, here is chapter two! Sorry for the wait, guys. To be honest, I'm not the most frequent updater. I've got a whole lot of life to deal with as I write this story! But I'm trying, that's for sure!**

**Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed! You're all so great. I'm glad there's interest in what my psychotic mind conjures up. :) I hope you all like this next installment! So here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Effie hesitantly opened the door to the principal's office. Her stomach was a ball of nerves, and her heart was a mass of jitters. She felt horrible. She was never sent to the office! Never! She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying again. She was barely able to hide the mascara stains on her cheeks. She didn't need to make them prominent again. It was unattractive.

She got to the front desk. Vice Principal Paylor, who also acted as a secretary of sorts, greeted her with a warm and friendly smile. It calmed Effie a little. She and Paylor got along pretty well. They were both neurotic perfectionist, but Ms. Paylor had a motherly nature about her that Effie admired, despite Paylor being only in her late twenties. "Hello, Effie!" she chirped. She straightened her maroon blazer. "Are you here to talk fundraising? I didn't think you'd be starting so early in the day, but I suppose you can never be too early about these things!"

Effie looked down at the floor ashamed. "No. No, I'm not here for fundraising, Ms. Paylor." Effie shifted her weight. "Mr. Heavensbee sent me here."

"Oh, does he need something?"

"No. I mean, he _sent_ me here. As in, I got in trouble."

Ms. Paylor's eyebrows shot to her brunette hairline. "Effie Trinket, you were sent to the office in punishment?"

Effie nodded.

Ms. Paylor blinked. "Well," she sighed. "I must say, I'm surprised. And on the first day of school, no less. You must be extremely stressed over your final year." Effie shrugged. "You can go into Principal Coin's office. She'll be with you shortly."

Effie thanked her. She trudged to Coin's office, hugging her bag close to her chest. She felt awful. She'd never been sent to the office before. She felt so juvenile and so…so like a _bad kid_. She wasn't a bad kid, she was a wonderful kid! She was an honor student, student body president, and a member of the cheerleading squad (but not captain—no, that title went to her best friend Chloris). Effie Trinket didn't do misbehavior. She was Effie Trinket. She was dependable, she was polite, she was the model student. She was _perfect_.

As she entered Coin's cold domain, Effie wasn't surprised to see that Haymitch had yet to show up. She pursed her lips and sat in one of the black armchairs in front of the looming light wooden desk. Of course he wouldn't be here. He was Haymitch Abernathy. He was probably out destroying his liver somewhere.

Well, as far as Effie was concerned, he could rot his body as much as he wanted. In fact, she wouldn't be averse to speeding up the process. After all, it was _his_ fault she was in this mess. If he hadn't been such a horrid, despicable _jerk_ Effie would be happily sitting in her desk listening to Mr. Heavensbee drone on about World History while Seneca passed her silly drawings of their paunchy teacher. She'd be fighting to stifle giggles rather than fighting to stifle sniffles. She'd be making notes in her planner on what to do for the Victor's Ball.

_Oh, no_.

What if they took away her privileges? What if they made her resign from student council? What if they made her quit all of her extracurricular activities? What if they flunked her? What if she got suspended? What if she got expelled? Then she'd never get into Panem University and mother would be so disappointed, then Seneca would probably dump her failure of a self and…

"Are you hyperventilating or did I make you have an orgasm?"

Effie squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her jaw in absolute repugnance. _Oh, the nerve of that disgusting…_ She whipped her head to face Haymitch, hate and fire blazing in her navy eyes. "How _dare_ you talk to me in such a way!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes, taking a drink from a flask he had hidden away in his Panem Academy regulation blazer. "How dare _you_ talk period. Seriously, princess, what is _up_ with that voice?"

Effie's eyes narrowed. "You've been using that same insult for the last four years, Haymitch."

He shrugged. He walked around her chair, plopped unceremoniously into the identical one next to her, and hoisted his dirty shoes onto Coin's desk. He took another drink. "And I'll keep using it until you make a change. But seeing as how that's never gonna happen, you might as well get used to it."

Effie frowned. "You're not supposed to drink on school property."

Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "Think I give a shit?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't care. You practically live for trouble."

He snorted. "And you've obviously never been in any. Would you stop shaking your leg like you're about to piss? Sheesh, princess, lighten up and live a little. Put a tarnish on that spotless record of yours."

"Shut up, Haymitch!" she snapped. "It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place!"

He glared at her. "Oh, really now? In case you forgot, _you're_ the one who gave me this battle scar!" He sharply pointed to the small gashes in his cheek. Her nails must be longer than she thought.

"If you hadn't said anything, or better yet, stayed home like you usually do—"

Effie was cut off by the slam of a door. Her eyes widened and she immediately snapped her mouth shut. She heard Haymitch mumble something under his breath, but she couldn't bring herself to care or retaliate. She was in enough trouble. She didn't need to make it worse.

Principal Coin sauntered over to the desk with the air of a drill sergeant. She gave a pointed look from Haymitch's feet to his face. He smirked and slid them off her desk onto the floor with a loud _thud_. Coin sat regally, not a single strand of her pin-straight grey hair coming out of place. She folded her hands on her desk, her icy eyes piercing into their souls. At least, that's what Effie felt like. Haymitch likely didn't have a soul.

"Well," Coin deadpanned. "Mr. Abernathy, I see you're starting off your year early."

"Always a pleasure, ma'am."

Coin pursed her lips. "You'll forgive me if I don't share the same sentiment." She turned her attention to Effie. "You, however, Miss Trinket. I'm very surprised to see you here."

"I'm sorry!" Effie blurted. "I know I behaved shamefully. I accept full responsibility for my actions. Just please, _please_ don't take away my extracurriculars!"

Haymitch looked at her like she had three heads. "Damn, Trinket. You didn't even last three seconds before you cracked!"

Coin shot him a warning look. "Mr. Abernathy. Language." She returned her attention to Effie. "Well, Miss Trinket, seeing as this is your first offense I see no _logical_ reason to take away your extracurricular activities."

Effie let out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank—"

"But this is not a situation I will allow to go unpunished. Severe name calling? Physical violence? This is highly less than adequate behavior for a Panem Academy student."

Effie bit her lip and straightened her shoulders. "Forgive me, Mrs. Coin, but I slapped Haymitch out of self-defense."

"Are you shitting—"

"The things he was saying to me could be considered verbal harassment!"

Haymitch laughed bitterly. "Oh, come _on_, Effie! You were exchanging 'verbal harassments' just as much as I was! Don't play like you're the victim here. You drew blood!"

"You insulted me!"

"_You_ insulted _me_! What, you think that because you're in charge of things like the Reaping that lets you off the hook? That's bull!"

"Well, at least I do my job for the Reapings! You don't even try to do yours, and it's not even that hard."

"Regardless if I do it or not, you think that my job is _easy_? If anyone has the easier load, it's you, princess. Not me."

"You wouldn't last a day as a PA escort!"

"And you wouldn't last a day as a Games coach!"

"_Enough_!" Coin roared. The two students looked at her in shock. Even Haymitch was speechless. It was rare Coin ever raised her voice. Now she was yelling at them like a banshee. "This is completely ridiculous! I have heard complaints from teachers and students about your constant fighting for the last four years. Haymitch, you're already an adult. Effie, you'll be a legal adult this year. It's time you two start acting like it!" Coin took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she reopened them she was completely calm and cold, just as always. "I have your punishment."

"Oh, this ought to be good," Haymitch grumbled under his breath.

Coin pretended she hadn't heard him. "You two could use some quality time with each other. Learn how to sit in a room without literally ripping at each other's throats. So for the next three months, Haymitch, you will assist Miss Trinket in any and all duties concerning the Hunger Games." Haymitch made a noise in protest; Effie's eyes widened. "Effie, for the three months of the Games, you will join Mr. Abernathy as an assistant coach."

"What?" they both shouted.

"Mrs. Coin, there must be some other way!"

"Seriously, I can't work with _that_! We'll kill each other before the first week is over."

Coin raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I'll have to forewarn the mortician."

Haymitch got up from his seat and strode to the door. "Forget this. I'm not doing it."

"Not so fast, Mr. Abernathy. If you refuse the punishment, I'll just expel you. You don't want that now, do you?"

Haymitch's hand froze on the door knob. He narrowed his eyes at coin. "You can't do that."

"Oh, no? You're currently carrying alcohol, you bullied another student, and I'm sure if I were to drug test you right now—" Coin pulled out an emergency drug cup "—I have no doubt you'd come up positive. All are reasons to expel you, am I wrong?"

Haymitch locked his jaw.

Effie shifted her glance from Coin to Haymitch. Since when did Haymitch care about expulsion? He's been here forever. It's not like he cared about graduating. Or life in general, for that matter. She cleared her throat and raised a finger. "I'm sorry, but I simply do not feel comfortable with this arrangement."

"Punishment isn't supposed to be comfortable, Miss Trinket. Think about that next time you lash out in violence. And if you don't consent to the punishment, I _will_ take away your extracurricular activities. Have I made myself clear?"

Effie gasped. "But he'll ruin everything!"

"Then teach him what to do."

"But—"

"Have I made myself clear?"

The two students looked away from her gaze—Effie at the floor, Haymitch at the wall. "Yes," they acquiesced.

"Good." Coin opened a file on her desk and slipped on her reading glasses. "Dismissed. Get to class, you two."

* * *

Effie groaned and buried her fingers in her hair in despair. She stared at her purple planner so hard she was sure a hole would burn through the paper. Her pretty, scrawled schedule would be charred. Not that it would matter. Her plans were pretty much destroyed no thanks to Coin.

Scratch that.

Thanks to _Haymitch_.

She had no time in her schedule for Haymitch. He's going to ruin every single one of her plans. She'll have to completely rearrange everything for the mishaps that are _sure_ to happen. Everything was perfected to the last detail. There was no room for detours. She simply did not. Have. Time.

Effie banged her head on her lunch table.

"I take it your visit with Coin didn't go well."

Effie rolled her head to the side, her cheek against the cold plastic surface of the table. Her eyes landed on Seneca taking the seat next to her while smiling sympathetically. They hadn't seen each other since homeroom. She hadn't gotten the chance to vent to him yet. And, boy, did she have a lot of venting to do.

Effie pouted prettily. She desperately needed the pity of a doting boyfriend. "You have no idea."

Seneca cocked an eyebrow. His smile grew teasing. "You're right. I don't. So, please, do tell. I need to know what is causing my girlfriend to inflict harm to her pretty face."

Effie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You won't even believe it. It's possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to me! And it's all that no-good, lousy, _thing's_ fault!" She rolled her head so that her forehead was once more touching the table's surface.

Effie heard the scrape of chairs and a high-pitched groan. "Ew, Effie! Don't put your head on the table!" It was Chloris. Effie could only assume her other friends, Creon and Diana, were with her. "Do you have any idea how many germs are on that?"

Effie grimaced but didn't lift her head. "I don't care!" She did. She was disgusted at the thought of all the nastiness that was sure to be seeping into her pores. _Well, everything else is ruined. Why not my health, too?_

"What's wrong with her?" Diana asked.

"Not sure," Seneca answered. "I think she's just being over-dramatic."

Effie snapped her head up and glared at Seneca. He was staring back with a wide grin on his face. "I am not being over-dramatic! You know what happened this morning!"

Creon furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened this morning?"

Chloris gasped. "You didn't hear?" Of course Chloris already knew. She was the gossip whore of the school. If anyone knew anything, it was Chloris. "Effie and Haymitch Abernathy totally went at it today in Heavensbee's class!"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I did hear about that. Heard you got sent to Coin and everything. Honestly, Effie, why did you even bother gracing Abernathy with an answer? He's not even worth it."

Effie shrugged and glared off to the side. She did _not_ feel like talking about Haymitch's horrid insult. Tears continued to threaten her eyes whenever she thought about it. She hadn't even told Seneca what Haymitch had said. And, to be perfectly honest, she didn't plan to tell him for a good long time.

"Oh, it wasn't because she yelled at him, though I heard you did plenty of that," Chloris said as she bit into her veggie burger. "It was because she smacked him. I heard it was so hard that he bled."

Creon let out a huge laugh at that. He narrowly missed spewing soda out of his nostrils. Diana thumped him on the back. "That's awesome, Effie! About time someone gave that guy what was coming to him."

Effie allowed the smallest smirk to grace her features.

Diana turned to her, eyebrows raised and grinning. "So what was your punishment?"

Effie's smirk immediately fell. "I don't want to talk about it." She put her face in her hands. She waited for the opening Chloris was sure to provide.

"Oh, come one!" Chloris gushed. Ah, there it was. "We're dying to know, Effie! Obviously it must be bad if your reacting like _this_!"

Seneca nudged Effie with his elbow. "Yeah, Effie. It might feel good to get it off your chest."

Effie lifted her face and curled her lip. "Mrs. Coin is making Haymitch and I spend some 'quality time' together."

Diana scoffed. "Quality time? What does that mean?"

Effie thinned her lips. "It means that Mrs. Coin is forcing Haymitch to help me with everything involved in planning the Hunger Games, and she's forcing _me_ to help him coach the Hunger Games!"

The other four occupants each expressed their individual protests.

Chloris grabbed Effie's arm from across the table. And Seneca called Effie over-dramatic? "Please tell me you're joking!"

Effie shook her head. "I wish I was. For the next six months Haymitch Abernathy and I will be spending practically every waking moment outside of school together!"

Seneca winced but mischief was evident in his eyes. "That doesn't mean he has to go with us on our dates, does it?"

Effie lightly shoved him. "This isn't funny, Seneca!"

Seneca smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Effie." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just trying to lighten things up. I'm sure you'll be able to get through it."

Creon scoffed. "Yeah, if they don't kill each other first."

Seneca shot Creon a brief look. "Don't listen to him. Haymitch isn't even worth it. Just do what you need to do, and pretty soon it will be over. If you're lucky, Haymitch will be too stoned to even mess things up. So chin up, yeah?" Seneca lightly chucked her under the chin for effect.

Effie giggled. And this was why she adored her friends—and her boyfriend most of all. She still had the highest reservations about the whole situation. But at least she had them. She could get through it. She had to. For the Games. She was not going to let some uncultured burn-out ruin these Games for her. They were going to be the best yet—she and Seneca were going to make sure of it.

"Ugh, speak of the devil." Dianna gestured toward the cafeteria door with her scarlet locks.

Effie followed her movements. Haymitch strode to his lunch table on the opposite side of the cafeteria. He sat in a seat across from a dark-skinned boy. They seemed to be exchanging a friendly greeting. Haymitch had friends?

As if he could feel her gaze on him, Haymitch lifted his eyes to meet hers. He glared at Effie, his silver irises prominent even from a distance. Effie looked away in what she hopes was indifference. But on the inside, she was burning red with rage. She inwardly took a deep breath. No, she was going to be calm. It was the only way she'd be able to handle this awful arrangement. It was the only way she'd be able to attempt to still make the Games and the Victor's Ball a success even with a drunk and a druggie attached to her hip.

If, in Creon's words, they didn't kill each other first.

* * *

**And so it begins...**

**Well, this is going to be a pretty busy time for me for the next couple of weeks. Work and classes are taking over my life at the moment. But I'll write up and post chapter three as soon as I can! Just be patient with me, please! :D**

**Also, if anyone is curious as to how I picture Young!Effie and Young!Haymitch, I have links to pictures posted on my profile. If they aren't visible, the actor's/actress's names are Grey Damon and Kirsten Prout. I just have the pictures that really toggle my memory on my profile. :) I'll see if I can find one for Seneca, Chloris, Diana, and Creon eventually in my life.**

**Tell me what you think! And thanks again to all of my fabulous readers! I love you all!**

**-Lullaby-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! A quick update! It's a miracle, indeed. Sorry this chapter is a little boring. But now we get a closer look at Panem Academy, and what the Games are like! Sort of...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Effie dropped her bag on the floor of her dorm room and flung herself dramatically across her bed. She sighed heavily. She was in desperate need of a nap. Not for the first time, she was exceedingly grateful Panem Academy was a boarding school. She couldn't even imagine having to wait to be in her own bedroom after having such a stressful day such as the one she just endured. Even having her best friend as her roommate brought some comfort. The thought of not being able to spread along her pink and white tie-dyed duvet immediately following her last class of the day was enough to make her choke up.

Not literally, but metaphorically.

She sneezed when a feather from the down stuffing floated up her nose. Great, now she had to get up and get a tissue. No matter. She needed to get up anyway. She promised Chloris she'd help with fitting the new members of the cheerleading squad with their new uniforms. There were only five new members since five graduated the year before. It shouldn't take too long.

Normally, since it was a Monday and cheer practice was technically on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she'd be using her free time planning with the other members of student council or doing her own independent work. But, as president, she never required meetings on the first day of school. Good thing, too. That gave her two days to delay the pending disaster of working with Haymitch.

Effie groaned. No, she didn't want to think about that until she _had_ to! If she dwelt too much on it, it would only bring her down. Then she really wouldn't be able to do anything properly. All she needed to do was think positive. It really couldn't be that bad, could it? She just needed to think of the bright sides! She was good at that. She could turn almost any awful situation into a tiny glimmer of hope.

Effie pulled her hair into a ponytail, grabbed planner and pen, and headed out the door and towards the direction of the gymnasium. As she walked, she absentmindedly nibbled the tip of her pen, trying to think of some potential good in her predicament.

Well, at least she would never be alone. Sometimes it got lonely when she was doing the duties she had to reserve for herself.

Of course, her companion was going to be _Haymitch Abernathy_. She's pretty sure she would rather be alone than anywhere within a ten-foot radius with him.

At least she was broadening her horizons…

And suffocating from alcohol and marijuana fumes in the process.

_Come on, Effie, it can't be that hard! There must be _something_ good!_

She was getting a helping hand!

By someone whose definition of helping was the equivalent to wreaking havoc.

Well, Seneca had a point earlier. Chances are that Haymitch will be either too drunk, too high, or both to actually try helping.

Or, you know, he'll mess it up even more in his inebriated state. She's heard stories of Haymitch Abernathy's indisposed excursions.

Effie shook her head in frustration. _This is hopeless. I'm doomed._ There was just no use. No matter how she spun the situation in her head, Effie was pretty sure that if something could go wrong, it would.

"Well, at least I won't be bored," she muttered under her breath.

_There!_ At last. Something that wasn't one-hundred percent negative. It wasn't much, but it was a start. With her spirits mildly lifted, she was able to muster a genuine smile as she entered the gym. Her smile grew when she found herself surrounded by the sounds of the new, excited cheerleaders, the faint smell of sweat (okay, that wasn't so pleasant) coming from the football team in the weightlifting section, and the sight of the cheer captain laying out the new uniforms for the girls to try on. Effie always found it amusing how Chloris's favorite part of cheer season wasn't the games, the boys, or the attention, but the opportunity to do alterations to the uniforms herself. It only supported her ambitions to become a fashion designer. It made Effie smile, and was one of the reasons she didn't mind helping Chloris out (even though Effie couldn't even sew a button properly).

Effie took a few moments to admire Seneca as he lifted weights with his team. He was too focused to notice her, but she didn't mind. It allowed her time to appreciate the determined expression on his face and the glisten of sweat on his bare torso. She may not like the smell of sweat, but she sure loved the effect it had on a toned male's physique.

"Eff!" called Chloris. "Stop ogling your sexy beast boyfriend and come write down these measurements!"

Effie felt the familiar blush rise in her cheeks. She laughed and jogged over to Chloris, her blonde and orange ponytail bouncing against her back. It was almost time to change the colors in her hair streaks. She'll have to ask Chloris what color she should go for next.

An hour and a half, five wonderful girls, and an assortment of numbers later, Effie and Chloris returned to their dorm with the bin of uniforms. Effie lay on her bed on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air, her AP English homework sprawled in front of her. Chloris sat cross-legged on the floor, her back against the base of Effie's bed, and stitched the hem of one of the skirts.

"…but Diana totally didn't believe me when I told her that Finnick was making some serious eyes at that weird Annie girl. Unfortunately, no one seems to have any information regarding those two, but I just _know _there's got to be something going on, you know?"

Effie giggled as she made a couple notes in the margins of her textbook. "Well, can you blame her, Chloris?" Effie's smile grew when she heard Chloris huff indignantly. "Think about it, Chlor. Finnick's the playboy of all of Panem Academy. He can get any girl he wants; and he frequently does. So why would he go after some weird little girl who talks to herself? It just doesn't make any sense."

Chloris snipped the finished thread and began her work on the second skirt. "That's what I'm saying! It was so…so odd. Oh, well, maybe I'm just imagining things." Chloris sighed. "I sure wouldn't mind Finnick making a pass at _me_."

Effie burst out laughing. "Didn't know you were into the whole younger man thing. Remember, he _is_ the youngest victor."

"Yeah, but that was years ago, Eff. I don't think sixteen and eighteen is too big of a stretch." Effie didn't answer. "Speaking of the Games…"

"What about them?" Effie asked with her pen between her teeth. She winced and sharply yanked the pen out of her mouth. She really needed to break that habit. It was completely impolite to talk with one's mouth full. The fact that it was a writing utensil made it even worse. And it was bad for her teeth.

Chloris shifted uncomfortably. "Has Seneca…you know…mentioned anything about the Games this year?"

Effie rolled her eyes in playful exasperation. "Chloris, even if he did, I wouldn't be able to tell you. You'd tell the whole school!"

Chloris groaned. "But, Effiiiiiiiie!" She put the skirt aside, hoisted herself onto her knees, and leaned her weight against the bed. She looked up at Effie with pleading, unnatural green eyes. She must have gotten new colored contacts. "The school has a right to know! I mean, _I _have a right to know!"

Effie raised her eyebrow and smirked. "So you can get the credit for leaking the information?"

Chloris laughed. "You know me so well! But seriously, tell me! What did he say?"

Effie sighed. "Nothing. All he said was that they were going to be the best Hunger Games yet. I didn't get a whole lot of time to talk to him today anyway."

Chloris's face turned sympathetic. "Oh, yeah. The thing with Haymitch."

Effie rubbed her temples. "I don't even want to talk about it. But the whole situation just makes me so mad that I can't stop thinking about it! How am I even supposed to get him to help me? He doesn't know anything about student council or where we meet."

Chloris shrugged. "So tell him."

Effie cringed. "I don't want to talk to him any more than I have to."

"I don't blame you. He's gross. Every time he's even near me I want to gag!"

"I know. He's so primal."

Chloris pursed her lips to the side. "Well, look at it this way. The sooner you talk to him, the sooner he'll show up, and the sooner this whole nightmare will end!"

Effie sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Just prepare for a whole lot of venting, okay?"

Chloris beamed. "Oh, you know me! I'm always willing to listen!"

Effie laughed and smacked Chloris in the face with her pillow. "That's because you love gossip, silly!"

Chloris giggled and threw the pillow back at her. She resumed her hemming and Effie moved on to her history homework. Even though Chloris absolutely loved gossiping, Effie trusted her with almost everything. If she needed something kept secret, Chloris would keep it secret. She may talk a lot, but she meant well. And she was right. The sooner she talked to Haymitch, the better. But that didn't mean Effie was particularly looking forward to it.

* * *

Haymitch was absent from school the next day. Not surprising, really. There were times when he wouldn't show up for a week straight. Effie heaved a huge sigh of relief. She could avoid the inevitable confrontation for a little while longer. But on the other hand…

She had to wait a little while longer.

Effie may not want to talk to Haymitch, but she also wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. His absence only prolonged their confrontation. As the day wore on, she was surprised to find herself actually hoping he'd randomly show up just so she could _get it over with_!

No such luck.

She thought about going to the dorm building specifically reserved for Victors. She immediately dismissed the idea as soon as it entered her mind. That would require going to his room—more likely, his _crack house_—and Effie did _not_ want to know what went on in there. It was probably a bio-hazard waiting to happen. The sheer amount of filth that more than likely littered the place was enough to make Effie shudder. She wouldn't be surprised if there were poisonous organisms that were yet to be discovered by scientists.

Not to mention, Haymitch was the only Victor from his District Twelve. There were twelve floors in the dormitories, one for each District community that surrounded the enormous city of Panem. Each floor held the Victors who won the full-ride scholarship to Panem Academy until they graduated. Since Haymitch was the lone Victor from District Twelve, he had the entire floor to himself. If Effie went up there and he attacked her like the animal he is, no one would be around to hear her scream, let alone save her.

She'd rather not risk it.

Instead, she sent out a text message to everyone on student council about where they were meeting the next day. They already knew, of course, but an extra reminder never hurt anyone. And maybe, just maybe, Haymitch would overhear one of the other members talking about it? Then she wouldn't even have to worry about finding him!

Effie knew she was kidding herself. He was never around humans long enough to pick up conversations. The man was repugnant. Likely no one was even near him long enough to have a conversation for him to overhear. She knew she was just going to have to woman up and endure him. So when she shockingly saw him in the cafeteria the next day, she made her way over to his table before she sat at hers.

Effie painted on her most cheerful smile. She was always taught that you should always be polite to someone, even when you don't like them. It never lasted long around Haymitch, but she would still try. After all, she was the bigger person here.

Haymitch was shoving a sandwich in his mouth. He chewed with his mouth open, giving Effie a nice view of the masticated bread and meat concoction. It took all of her willpower not to gag.

Effie sat right in front of him, her smile still in place. His gaze flitted to her when he heard the sound of the chair scraping against the linoleum floor. He raised a dark eyebrow at her, his mouth clamped onto his sandwich in mid-bite. Just as Effie opened her mouth to say something, he got up and walked away. Effie's jaw dropped and turned in the direction he went. He opened the door of the cafeteria and sauntered outside whilst nonchalantly eating his meager lunch.

_How incredibly rude!_

Well, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting it get to her. She'll merely find him later. She had a free hour seventh period. Normally she'd use it to begin planning early, but since when were things going according to plan lately? But she knew how to adjust. And, by golly, she'll adjust!

When seventh period rolled around, Effie began her journey to Vice Principal Paylor's office to find out where Haymitch spends his seventh period. Effie knew it was probably futile. She and Haymitch shared sixth period Physics, and he was nowhere to be found. She assumed he skipped. He was probably skipping seventh.

Sure enough, he was. Before she could make it to Paylor's office, Effie found Haymitch sitting at the edge of a soccer field, leaning against a tree. Well, she assumed it was him. She was looking through a window relatively far away from the soccer field, but she was pretty sure it was him. She'd recognize those heinous and completely unfashionable, dirty boots even at a distance.

Effie clutched her planner and binder to her chest and walked outside into the bright sun. She was relieved when he didn't leave as she approached. Of course, he didn't even look in her direction, so who knows if he knew she was coming?

She frowned when he put a cigarette—or was it a joint? She wouldn't know—to his lips. She quickly covered it up with a bright smile. _Always be polite._ She stopped in front of him. One of his knees was stretched out and the other was bent. She briefly noted the little tears and the failing hem in his uniform slacks. "Hello, hello, hello!" she chirped.

Haymitch sighed, a drag of smoke coming out of his mouth with the sound. "What do you want, princess?"

His voice was a tad slurred. Effie vaguely wondered when he found the time to drink, at least the amount needed to impair speech. Did speech slur when someone was high? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't about to ask. "Well, as you know, today is the first official meeting for the student council!"

Haymitch scoffed. "Actually, I didn't know. And quite frankly, sweetheart, I don't care either."

Effie thought if her smile strained any further, her cheeks might crack. "Well, it is. It's after school and will be held in Ms. Fulvia's classroom."

Haymitch finally met her eyes. They looked like steel in the sunlight. He took another drag from the cigarette/joint. He drew out the smoke excruciatingly slowly. Effie was positive it was just to annoy her. He raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So…I guess I'll see you there after school."

Haymitch laughed. "Yeah, no you won't, sweetheart."

Her smile fell. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? Of course I will!"

"The only way I'd be there is if you drag my rotting corpse into that room. Even then it wouldn't be likely. Wouldn't want to get decaying flesh underneath those death traps you call nails, now would you?"

Effie scrunched her nose in disgust. "You have to come, Haymitch. As much as I wish you didn't, it's the punishment Mrs. Coin gave us. So like it or not, you have to be there."

Haymitch shrugged. "Who cares if it was our punishment? I'm not going, and I'm not helping you with whatever nonsense it is you do for these stupid Hunger Games."

Effie threw one hand up in frustration. "But you'll get expelled!"

His eyes hardened, and he smiled mockingly. "Not if a certain little princess doesn't say anything about it!"

Effie locked her jaw. "Well, maybe I will say something!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Sure you will, sweetheart."

"I will! So if you don't want to get expelled, I'll see you in Ms. Fulvia's room at three-thirty. Okay, Haymitch?"

Haymitch stood from his spot on the ground. He tossed away his cigarette and ground it underneath his boots. He looked at Effie, his mouth in a grim line. "I would think you would grow out of tattling once you surpassed middle school."

Did he just call her immature? Oh, please, he was the king of immaturity! She glared at him. She had to crane her neck in order to meet his eyes as he towered over her. "I wouldn't have to tattle if you would just show up like you're supposed to, Haymitch!"

He met her glare. "Geez, Effie, why do you always have to be such a bitch?"

Effie's nostrils flared. Heaven above, she couldn't _stand_ him! "Just be at the meeting, or I'll go to Mrs. Coin."

Effie sharply turned on her heel and walked away. She wasn't sure if he would make it to the meeting. But she was going to stick to her promise. If he didn't show up, then she would tell Coin. Then he would get expelled.

Effie briefly wondered why she even cared. If he never showed, she wouldn't have to deal with him. His absence could benefit her. So what did it matter if he was really there or not?

_The principle of the thing,_ she reasoned. She would hold her end of the punishment, so he should suffer the same.

At least, that's what she was going with now.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate all of them. :) Please continue to drop me some feedback telling me what you like/dislike/etc.! It always makes me feel nice, no matter the tone.**

**Also, I added some cover art for the story! It isn't terribly exciting, but it has the two people I picture as young!Haymitch and young!Effie. What do you think?**

**Well, thanks for reading! I gotta get some sleep!**

**-Lullaby-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm on a role! Though it's shorter than the last two.**

**So, I guess the last chapter really was pretty boring, hahaha. That's alright. But, really, please don't be afraid to send me feedback. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, even what you may hope to see. Constructive criticism is always helpful to me. It really helps me out as a writer that you're getting quality. So please, don't be afraid to give me feedback! Or even if you just have questions. :)**

**With that out of the way, here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Seneca, if I bring you a really big rock, would you hit me with it?"

Seneca laughed and peered at Effie from behind his open locker door. The final bell had finally rung for the day, and Effie was wasting what little time she could before she had to go to the dreaded student council meeting.

"I don't know, maybe," Seneca said with a final chuckle. "Depends on how big the rock is."

Effie smiled softly. "Huge. Massive. Astronomic."

Seneca rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It reminded Effie of the time he had told her he thought about growing out his facial hair. He hadn't done so yet, but she secretly yearned for the day he would. She had a bit of a thing for facial hair. "Well, I suppose if it's astronomic." Seneca flung his backpack around his shoulders. He picked up his gym bag and shut his locker with finality. "Although if it's astronomic, I might not even be able to lift it. What would we do then?"

"Think of something to get me out of this mess."

Seneca gave her a winning smile. Effie felt her insides flutter. "You can get through it, babe. And if he gets too out of line, I can always kick his ass."

Effie sighed dramatically and latched onto his arm. "My hero," she teased.

Seneca bumped her hip with his. "Always and forever, Eff." They reached Ms. Fulvia's classroom too soon. Seneca turned to Effie with a serious expression. "But seriously, Effie, let me know if he crosses the line."

"He might not even show up."

"Maybe. But still. Let me know, okay? I don't like how he talks to you."

Effie smiled. How did she get so lucky? "I will. Thanks, Seneca."

He returned her smile. "Sure. Don't worry too much about the meeting. If anyone can get through it, it's my girlfriend. I'll take you out after practice, yeah?"

Effie's smile broadened. "Yes, yes, yes! Now get to football practice. You're going to be late!"

Seneca laughed. "Alright, Eff. I'll see you after practice." He gave her a quick kiss and walked away. "See you later!" he called over his shoulder.

Effie hummed a tune to herself as she set up everything she needed in Ms. Fulvia's classroom. She was fifteen minutes early, as per usual. She liked being early. It was all a part of her motto in life: If you're early, you're on time; if you're on time, you're late; and if you're late, you're fired.

Soon, the other members of the student council began filing in. Effie grinned as she took in her chattering, grinning, and bubbly peers. She swapped greetings with a few she knew from her grade and welcomed the one new freshman. She could feel her mood instantly lift. This is what she loved. She loved being around people, and she loved helping out with the school. She loved being part of a small group—there were only fourteen of them—who shared the same passion. Twelve of them were normal students, but there were two who were Victors—a girl from District Two and a boy from District One. They usually helped plan the Victor's Ball. Speaking of which, they should begin talking about the upcoming Reapings.

Effie glanced at the clock. She frowned. It was three twenty-eight, and Haymitch still hasn't shown up. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but it still aggravated her. Nonetheless, she pasted on her cheerful smile and went on with the meeting.

The meeting flew by quickly. Effie gave the overview for the year and stressed the need for ideas on a theme for the Victor's Ball. Usually that didn't come until two weeks after the Games have started once Panem Academy gets a feel for the Tribute's personalities, but it was always nice to bounce around vague ideas revolving around the Twelve District schools. They talked about choosing which member would go with which District. They decided they would do their usual draw names out of a hat method during the next week. Only Effie had a set District. It was part of her job as president to take on District Twelve—because it showed "leadership" that she dealt with the least wanted District. It was considered a "sacrifice." It annoyed her, but that was alright. It was all in spirit of the Games, and that's what truly mattered.

All too soon the hour was over. Haymitch had yet to show up. Effie waved to the exiting members. When they were all gone, Effie began packing up her bag. She sighed heavily.

"What'd I miss?"

Effie stiffened. She felt a vein throb in her temple. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Oh, don't tell me I missed the whole meeting." Effie finally looked up. Haymitch was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were red and glassy. There was no question: He was completely gone. He gave her a mocking, crooked smile.

"Yes, Haymitch," Effie replied, her voice dripping with irritation. "You did indeed miss the entire meeting."

Haymitch brought a hand to his chest. "Damn, and I was so looking forward to it."

Effie pressed her lips in a thin line. She zipped her backpack and heaved it around her shoulders. "Haymitch Abernathy, I distinctly told you three-thirty!"

He shrugged. "Guess I lost track of time. Whoops."

She scowled. "Well, should I got to Mrs. Coin now or wait until tomorrow? Which do you prefer?"

"Nuh-uh, princess. You said I had to be here. You never said that it had to be on time."

"You know perfectly well what I meant!"

Haymitch cocked his head to the side. "Did I?" He stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Huh. Guess it got lost in translation. Not my fault you didn't specify on the terms."

Effie narrowed her eyes. "Or you were too high to understand a simple message."

"Probably."

"Then at least I don't have to worry about you failing the drug test when I go to Mrs. Coin."

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Princess, are you seriously going to rat on me? I showed up. I did what you asked. Get over it and move on."

"That's not fair. I'm more than willing to hold up my end of the punishment when the time comes! I don't like it, but I'll do it."

He scoffed. "That's your problem, not mine. Look, I'm not helping you. Just get over that fact."

"Don't act like I need your help in the first place."

He smirked. "You need a lot of help in a lot of ways, princess. And trust me; you'd need a team of professionals to help you out. And even then you'll be a lost cause."

Effie tugged on her straps angrily. "Well, look who's talking!" she snapped.

"Oh, feisty, are we?"

"Obnoxious are we?"

"Every day of your life."

"At least I don't purposefully shorten mine through toxic means."

"Not very original, princess."

Effie bit her lip and looked at the ceiling. "I can't wait until you get expelled."

"Are we really going back to that?" he groaned. "You aren't going to Coin, princess."

She met his eyes and cocked a hip. "You can't tell me what to do! Besides, it's your fault. I told you I'd go to her if you didn't come to the meeting."

"Don't be stupid, Effie. I know it's difficult for you. But think about it. Do you really have the balls to try to expel me?"

"What could you possibly do to me if I do?" Effie blinked rapidly. "Not that I have…what you said. I'm pretty sure my biological anatomy has indeed termed me as female with all of the necessary endow—"

Effie trailed off when she suddenly felt herself backed up against a desk, Haymitch hovering very close to her. She could feel her heart racing at his lethal stare. "You're not going to Coin, get me?" he growled.

Effie swallowed hard. Quite frankly, Haymitch frightened her. But she wasn't about to let him know that. "Try me." She thanked the high heavens her voice didn't crack.

His grey eyes flashed. "Fine. You want me to show up for the meetings?"

She blinked. "Well, that is the arrangement."

"What time?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays at three-thirty." Effie desperately wished he would back away from her.

Haymitch smiled wickedly. "Alright then. I'll see you there, princess."

Effie said nothing as he backed away. She was sure she smelled like marijuana from his proximity. She remained silent when he walked out the door without looking back. Somehow she didn't have a good feeling about seeing Haymitch on Monday. He gave in far, far too easily.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Seneca asked later that night.

Effie frowned at her bowl of chocolate-cherry ice cream. As promised, Seneca had taken her out that night. There wasn't much to do on campus, but there was a student lounge that allowed the students to go and relax, have a good time, play a few games, watch television. And, of course, Seneca knew Effie's weakness for their chocolate-cherry ice cream. If Effie had to choose her favorite thing about Panem Academy, it was their selection of frozen dairy treats. It was sublime.

"Did you kill him?" he prodded with a smile.

Effie took a bite. _Scrumptious._ "Almost. He showed up late. No, he didn't even show up late. He waited until the end of the meeting! The _end_!"

Seneca laughed. "Bet that drove you up the wall."

Effie pointed at Seneca with her spoon. "Don't laugh. And, yes, it did. Forget the fact that it was inconsiderate to me, what about all of the other students who came on time? It was completely disrespectful and flat-out rude." She rolled her eyes. "Of course, this _is_ Haymitch we're talking about."

"Did you go to Coin about it?"

Effie sighed. "I thought about it. But he said he'd come to the next meeting." Effie decided she wasn't going to tell Seneca about Haymitch invading her personal space. She didn't think Seneca would do anything, but it wasn't something she felt like explaining. She didn't really even like to think about it.

Seneca licked his chocolate cone thoughtfully. "You think he will?"

"I don't know," she admitted, taking another bite. She nibbled on a cherry. "He said he would, but the meeting isn't until Monday, so who knows what will happen by then?"

Truth be told, not much happened. The rest of the week proved uneventful, as was normal for the first week of school. Haymitch was continually absent from class. Effie wasn't sure why she was even looking. But, she reasoned, it was kind of difficult not to notice the absence of rudeness and the scent of alcohol that followed him wherever he went.

She was shocked when he came—rather, stumbled—into class first period. He looked a mess. When she didn't see him at third, lunch, or sixth period, she figured he must have gone back to his dorm. Or wherever it was he went when he skipped. Effie didn't know if she was relieved (because he truly looked awful in homeroom; if he was sick she didn't want anyone else to catch what he had) or annoyed. She knew his disappearance meant that he wasn't going to be at the meeting.

It was quite rude to tell someone they would be at a designated place and then fail to come.

When three-twenty-seven rolled around, Effie knew it was a lost cause. She sighed inwardly. Well, whatever. Those who were here were who mattered, and they had very important—

Effie jumped when the door to Ms. Fulvia's classroom violently swung open. At precisely three-thirty. Effie whipped her head to the doorway. Haymitch was leaning all of his weight on the frame. He looked awful, and Effie could smell the hard liquor from where she was standing in the middle of the room. His uniform tie was undone and hung loosely around his neck. His buttons weren't done correctly, and his blazer was falling off his shoulders halfway.

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. He looked up and locked eyes with Effie. He smiled widely, all of his teeth showing.

"Princess!" he shouted, his speech totally warbled.

_Oh, heaven, please no._

* * *

**Eh heh...Let's just say, I'm excited to write the next chapter. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how often that will be. I'm going to be super busy this weekend with work. But we'll see how it goes.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**-Lullaby-**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's chapter five! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Keep them coming! I love reviews, and they inspire me! -spins dramatically-**

**Well, now I got to study for my final. So I hope you enjoy! In the meantime, I need to think of a better summary.**

* * *

_Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Effie was frozen. She thinks she may have stopped breathing. Her mortification grew when Haymitch let out a belch loud enough to start an earthquake in Indonesia. She silently wished he had started an earthquake in the room so that the earth would swallow her alive.

Haymitch pushed himself off the door frame. He swayed dizzily. "So, princess." He hiccupped. "Where do I sit?"

"Effie," piped up one of the girls from Effie's year hesitantly. "Why is Haymitch Abernathy here?"

Haymitch gave a wet gasp. "You mean she didn't tell you?" He looked at Effie with a fake pout. "Sweetheart, I'm hurt." Before Effie could even think of answering, Haymitch staggered towards her and slung a heavy arm around her shoulders. She buckled under his weight and the stench of alcohol. He didn't pay any attention—he continued to use her as a propping post. "Princess here invited me to your meetin'!"

"You did what?" one of the boys deadpanned.

Effie laughed nervously. She struggled to break free of Haymitch's grasp, but he would have none of it. He was remarkably strong for someone so sloshed. "Well, I wouldn't say _invited_ is the correct term."

Haymitch snickered. "Come to think of it, neither would I." He lolled his head so he could look at her. His face was dangerously close to hers, and she could smell the liquor on his breath. She looked back from the corner of her eye, not wanting to turn her full face so that her sense of smell could remain somewhat intact.

"Actually…" His smile could only be described as Cheshire. "I think the more…uh…" Haymitch squeezed his eyes as he tried to find the word he was looking for. "Accurate! The accurate term is _begged._"

Effie's eyes widened when she heard someone stifle their laughter. "Excuse me, but I did not _beg_!"

"Let me refresh your—" he poked her forehead with his index finger, lightly pushing so that her head was forced backwards "—memory." He put on his best Effie-mocking tone. Which really sucked, in her humble opinion. "Oh, Haymitch, you need to be at the meeting! Be at the meeting, Haymitch! I'll tattle on you if you aren't at the meeting, Haymitch! Please be at the meeting, Haymitch! Please, Haymitch, _please_! And blah, blah, blah." Haymitch laughed deeply.

Effie's jaw dropped. She could feel her face flush scarlet. "That is _not_ what happened!"

She violently pushed Haymitch away from her. She welcomed the fresh air. Haymitch stumbled backwards and fell on his backside. The force of the fall combined with the alcohol content in his veins caused him to black out on the white tile. Effie vaguely wondered if he was hurt, but then decided he deserved whatever pain he would surely feel when he came to. He was breathing, at least.

She turned to the other students who were now beside themselves, laughing at the clumsy, young drunkard. Effie had never felt so embarrassed in her life. "I deeply, deeply apologize for this."

A sophomore, also a girl on Effie's squad named Helena, tried to subdue her giggles. "What was that all about?" she asked with a broad grin.

Effie could feel her flush threaten to return. "Well, I can assure you, it did _not _happen the way Haymitch told it."

"So then what _did_ happen?" It was the same boy from earlier. He was smirking at Effie. It mortified her that he could possibly believe that ingrate!

She took a deep breath. "I promise you that if I had my way he would not be here. But unfortunately, Principal Coin has demanded that he be involved with student council. I was merely making sure he followed through."

Helena scrunched her nose in confusion. "Why does he have to be involved in student council?"

Effie shrugged. "Community service of some sort?" If the rest of the students didn't remember the gossip about Haymitch and hers little tiff the week prior then she wasn't about to bring it up. The least they knew of her involvement with this punishment the better.

"So then why do _you_ have to make sure he followed through?"

_Oh._ _Think fast!_ "Principal Coin mentioned a promotion to another District if I get him to come to the meetings. You know, keep him out of trouble for a few hours a week."

"You'll get promoted?"

Effie knew she'd never get promoted. "Most likely not, but it's worth a try."

This excuse seemed to placate everyone. The meeting continued without so much as a stir from Haymitch. Effie was thankful for that, because they were already way behind schedule. They ended up not finishing everything she wished to accomplish because of the spectacle he had made earlier.

Ugh. She wanted to kill him. Never had she been so mortified in her entire life!

The meeting ended, and still Haymitch had not awoken. Once everyone had filed out, Effie looked down at the unconscious mass in desperation. What was she going to do with him? She couldn't just leave him there, no matter how much she wanted to. He was too heavy for her to lift all the way back to his dormitory. She should have asked one of the boys to help her. She quickly darted to the door and looked both ways down the hall, hoping someone might still be near.

No such luck. Everyone had cleared out. Well, the boys, anyway. Some of the girls were still hanging back chatting away with each other. Effie supposed she could ask them to help, but she thought the better of it. They'd immediately say no, and she'd never blame them.

Effie sighed heavily. She glanced at Haymitch, and then at the clock on the wall in the back of the room. It was four-forty-five. Seneca would be done with practice in a little less than an hour and a half. He'd help her out if she asked. And, quite frankly, she couldn't think of a better solution. So she walked over to her backpack—being careful to step around Haymitch's limp body—and pulled out her cell phone. She sent Seneca a text asking him to meet her at Ms. Fulvia's classroom once practice was over.

In the meantime, she sat in a desk in the front row, pulled out her history book, and began working on the homework Mr. Heavensbee assigned for the night. Somewhere between the fall of the Grecian Empire and the end of Effie's sanity, she heard a light groan.

"The hell am I on the floor?"

_Oh, joy. He's awake. _"You passed out, Haymitch."

"Excellent." His voice was sarcastic, but his speech was still slurred. He was still partially drunk. "Did I miss anything important?"

"The proper question is do you _remember_ anything important?"

Haymitch chuckled. "I was drunk enough to pass out, but I wasn't drunk enough to forget everything. Not yet, anyway. The look on your face was priceless."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, princess."

Effie slammed her pencil against her notebook. She couldn't see him as he was still lying on the floor, but she glared as if she could. "Was it really necessary to humiliate me like that?"

"Duh."

"I didn't even do anything to you!"

Haymitch laughed. "You kept nagging me to come to these stupid things. I'm just giving you what you wanted."

"I didn't want you to come drunk."

"Since when do I care what you want?"

_That didn't even make sense_! "How did you even get so drunk in the first place? We're in school."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Oh, I've been preparing for this meeting all weekend. Started out half-drunk from the night before. Then I ditched after first to drink more throughout the day. You'd be surprised at how easily it is to stash a supply in this stupid school. By the time three-thirty rolled around, I was in heaven."

Effie sighed and rubbed her temples with her two first fingers. "And what, exactly, did this accomplish? I fail to see the purpose of humiliating me in front of the entire student council."

"Again, you're the one who kept pushing me to come."

"Haymitch…" Effie trailed off, all energy drained. "This is ridiculous. Regardless of our feelings towards each other, we're both stuck in this predicament."

"You talk funny."

"I'm serious, Haymitch. We aren't getting out of this arrangement any time soon. Can we just…come to some sort of truce? Please?"

Haymitch was silent. Effie thought maybe he had passed out again when he finally answered. "Look, I hate you."

"Well, thanks so—"

"Shut up a minute, will you, sweetheart? As I said, I hate you. The last place I want to be is anywhere near you."

"I don't see how—"

"Geez, I said shut up! Anyway. That being said…fine. Truce. If I keep this up, I'll run out of all my booze before this stupid torture is even halfway over. So how about this: I'll show up when I have to, but I won't participate. And you don't nag me about the state I'm in, or whatever it is you like to say. Deal?"

Effie pursed her lips. "Deal."

"Good. Now with that out of the way, you mind telling me where you got your underwear? I never pictured you for the black, lacy type. I always thought you'd be more into the pink and frilly."

"_Haymitch Abernathy_!"

* * *

Seneca arrived to a guffawing Haymitch lying on the floor and a red-faced Effie sitting in a desk with her legs tightly crossed and her head in her hands. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and cleared his throat. Effie looked up, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, Crane's here!" Seneca switched his gaze to Haymitch. Haymitch put his hands behind his head. "I bet Crane could tell me. I'm assuming he's seen them before."

Seneca looked at Effie in confusion. "Seen what?"

"So, Gamemaker, where did Effie get her—Hey!"

Effie threw her pencil at Haymitch. It hit him square in the chest. "Be quiet, you rude…_thing_!"

"I'm a thing now? I feel like I just got a promotion in your eyes. Warming up to me, eh, sweetheart?"

"Uh…" Seneca furrowed his eyebrows. "Do I even want to know?"

Effie gave him an exasperated look. "_I_ don't even want to know." She managed a tight smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Yes, oh, Great Gamemaker, thanks for gracing us with your presence."

"My pleasure, Abernathy," he replied drily. "So what did you need, Eff?"

Effie pointed to the lazy blob on the floor. "He's drunk. He was passed out earlier, and I couldn't leave him here."

"So you _are_ warming up to me!"

"I still don't think he's stable enough to walk all the way back to his dorm. Can you help me get him there before he does something stupid like set the school on fire?"

"Because that would be _such_ a shame, princess."

She glared at him. "You know, for someone who always complains about my voice, you sure do an awful lot of talking."

"The more I talk, the less you do. It's a win-win situation."

"For whom?" she mumbled under her breath. She looked at Seneca imploringly. "So can you help me, please?"

Seneca waved her off. "Don't even worry about it. You go do whatever. I'll get one of my friends to help."

Effie furrowed her brows. "Are you sure? You don't need to do it all, I just needed some assistance."

Seneca smiled. "It's fine, Effie. I think Chloris was looking for you, anyway. You go on ahead. I'll take it from here."

Effie smiled gratefully at him. She hurriedly stuffed everything in her bag. She picked it up and gave Seneca an appreciative kiss.

"Ugh, the alcohol is already making me nauseous. I don't need you to add onto it."

Seneca frowned when Effie pulled away. "Are you sure we can't just leave him here?"

Effie playfully rolled her eyes. "I wish." She gave Seneca one last kiss on the cheek and headed out the classroom. She called her thanks one last time over her shoulder. At last she was away from that infuriating man.

Well, at least he agreed to be…somewhat less annoying. It still grated against her nerves that he refused to help. After all, he was going to be present ath the meetings. He might as well do _something_ while he was there. What was he going to do? Bring in a six pack or a joint and expect her to be okay with it? He may not like her, but the least he could do is show respect to the other members. They took valuable time out of their lives to ensure that the Hunger Games and the Victor's Ball were their very best. Effie understood that Haymitch could care less, but would it honestly kill him to be even the slightest bit decent?

Well, she reasoned, if he's not ruining everything, perhaps that's his version of decency. Pathetic, but better than nothing, she supposed. Maybe with all the time they'll be spending together (that never got easier to say) she could teach him some proper manners. Try to make him less of a barbarian.

She wasn't a miracle worker, but she was Effie Trinket.

It's close enough.

* * *

Haymitch came into first period the next morning obviously hung over. He didn't look as awful as the morning before, but he didn't look entirely pleasant either. He clearly wasn't a morning person. Effie wondered if he was still partially sleeping—only sleepwalking into class without even the smallest recollection of what he was really doing. But he was coherent enough to glimpse at Seneca on his way to his seat and give an exaggerated eye roll.

Effie turned to Seneca with her eyebrows raised. "Did everything go alright yesterday?"

Seneca shrugged. "Fine. Got him halfway to his dorm when he insisted he take it from there."

"So why'd he give you that look?"

"He gave me a look? I thought it was just his face."

Effie giggled but didn't get a chance to respond. The final bell rung, and Mr. Heavensbee was wasting no time in beginning his lecture. She will always marvel at how excited and passionate Mr. Heavensbee got over this silly subject. World History greatly bored Effie. To amuse herself, Effie began writing out her list of hints and tips for Haymitch in becoming more orderly while he was part of the student council meetings.

She continued working on it during second period, and by the time third period had rolled around, she was finished. It was all ready to present to Haymitch. She wondered if he would even be in class. It was easiest to give it to him in third since their teacher so _kindly _placed him behind her in the seating chart. Very few teachers still used seating arrangements, but the especially strict ones continued to make them. And without fail, they always seemed to know who didn't want to be placed next to whom. So of course Effie would be sitting in front of Haymitch. She made a mental note to _not _give Mr. Pollux anything for teacher appreciation day.

Effie knew precisely when Haymitch sat behind her. Not for his usual foul smell that seemed permanently etched onto his person, but because he had this irritating habit of shaking his leg on the book basket underneath her desk.

She sighed internally and turned around to face him. His arms were crossed over his chest, his head was leaned back, and his eyes were closed. She noticed the dark shadows under his eyes and wondered if he got any sleep the night before. Probably spent the whole night wasting his life away.

"Haymitch." He didn't acknowledge her. She frowned. "Haymitch." Still nothing. She hated being ignored. She knocked her knuckles against his desk. "Haymitch!"

Haymitch heaved a deep sigh and ceased his leg shaking. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, but didn't bring them to look at her. "Princess, we called a truce. That doesn't mean I want you talking to me whenever the hell you feel like it. I still don't like you."

"Charming."

"Speaking of charming, could you tell your boyfriend to calm his tits?"

Effie squinted at him. "Why on earth would I tell him to do…that?"

"Gave me an earful yesterday when he tried to 'help' me. Started going off about how I need to treat you better, how he'll punch me in the jaw if I get out of line, et cetera, et cetera." He gave a short laugh. "I shoved him off and told him to he wouldn't dare unless he wanted to get his pretty boy face messed up."

"Don't threaten Seneca."

"He threatened me first, sweetheart."

"Because he was looking out for me like a gentleman. Not that you'd know what that is." He didn't reply. He only closed his eyes again and nestled deeper in his seat. "No matter. I'm sure you could learn with a few manners. Speaking of, here. Take this."

She slapped a piece of her notebook paper on his desk. Curiosity getting the best of him, he lifted his head and grabbed the piece of paper. His eyes glazed over it for a total of two seconds before he glared at her. "What the hell is this, Trinket?"

Effie straightened her shoulders. "A list of guidelines. During the meetings, since you agreed to come, I want you to follow these while you're there. You'll see some of the obvious like no smoking, no drinking, no release of inappropriate bodily functions, no—Haymitch! What are you doing?"

Haymitch slowly began ripping up the paper. "Here are my guidelines, sweetheart, since they failed to register in your brain yesterday. I show up. I do nothing to help you. You leave me alone. We carry on with our merry lives, yeah?"

Effie could only stare at the shredding paper with her mouth agape.

Haymitch reached around his desk and took both her wrists in one of his hands until hers were cupped together as if she were holding water in her palms. She briefly noticed the callouses on his skin. He sprinkled the list of manners—now nothing but confetti—into her hands.

"You can keep that," he deadpanned as he brushed his hands together as if he were clearing the last of the pieces from his skin. "It means more to you anyway."

He resumed his previous lounging position. Effie just stared at the torn up paper. All of her hard work. Well, not hard work. It was just a list, but it was the principle of the thing!

"Miss Trinket! Face forward!" came Mr. Pollux's demanding voice.

"Yeah, Miss Trinket," Haymitch mumbled so only she and a few of the other students surrounding her could hear. "Face forward."

She turned around, but not before she dumped the paper shreds on his desk. He probably wouldn't mind. He lived in filth anyway. She heard him chuckle. She resisted the urge to stab his knee with her pen when his leg began shaking once more.

Obviously, some miracles took a little more time than others.

* * *

**Ta-da! I think I love dialogue a little too much.**

**Anyway, I hope you all aren't bored with the direction this story is taking. I really want to focus on Haymitch and Effie's relationship, and how it develops. So if it seems to be going slow...well, it is only the fifth chapter. And, you know, relationships take time. ;D**

**So, tell me what you liked/disliked! Feedback is friend. I love you all, and thanks for reading! Hugs and kisses from Effie, and a toast from Haymitch flow your way!**

**-Lullaby-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's an update! I kind of really like this chapter. :) I think it's sweet. What do you think?**

**Before I let you start (if you even read these author's notes) I just want to take time to say thank you to all of my readers, especially those of you reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. I really appreciate it! And big, big, big thanks to those of you on tumblr quoting my fic and making photo/gif sets. They are beautiful, amazing, and I'm in awe of your talent. I feel so honored! So thank you so much to all of you. :) I can't tell you enough how grateful I am! You all are fabulous. I love you all!**

**Okay, enough of me talking. Here's chapter six. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Effie finished double-knotting her shoes and bent over to secure her blonde and orange hair into a tight, high ponytail. Never had she been more thankful that it was a Tuesday and a day for cheer practice. After the annoying day she had—really, it was amazing how Haymitch Abernathy could ruin her day with _one_ _action—_she desperately needed the positive energy and exertion that came from a successful cheer practice.

Effie dropped her bag and her water bottle on a spot on the bleachers and walked out to a spot on the gymnasium floor. She began stretching, starting out with bending down to touch her toes. She relished the feeling of her hamstrings loosening. She bent her knees and straightened once more to further her stretch. Suddenly, Effie heard a wolf-whistle blow in her direction. She could hear the other girls giggling and knew it must have been for her.

Annoyed, Effie straightened and sent a glare in the direction of the whistle. She locked eyes with Seneca who was grinning at her, all tease and no shame. Instantly all her aggravation evaporated. Effie laughed along with the other girls. She blew him a kiss and gave a playful wave. Some of Seneca's teammates nudged him, calling out nicknames and teasing comments. He shoved one of them, smile still in place, and gave one last wave to Effie before heading out of the gymnasium to begin football practice.

"How did you get so lucky?" asked Helena. Her unnatural violet eyes followed the boys dreamily.

Effie's smile grew. "The odds were in my favor, I guess."

Genevieve, a junior with black spiral curls, laughed from her spot on the floor. She looked up at Effie and twisted her spine while in a left split. "Just make sure you hold onto him before one of us tries to steal him!"

Effie laughed with her. She used Helena for balance while she took hold of her heel and straightened her leg diagonal in the air. "I don't plan on ever letting Seneca go."

Chloris walked by and gently nudged Effie until she was forced from her stretch. Effie gave a laughing protest. Chloris merely stuck her tongue out at her. "Yeah, yeah, Effie. We know you're the luckiest girl in the world. You snagged a prince in a sea of frogs and all that jazz. Can we start practice now?"

Effie grinned and clapped her hands for the squad to circle up and begin warm-ups. Already her mood was soaring. They did their warm-ups, their stretches, and their jumps. Then Chloris talked to the girls about their upcoming routine for the pep rally next week.

"Do we want to open with a dance, then cheer? Or do we want to do the cheer and then the dance?"

"What did you do last year?" asked one of the freshmen.

"Dance then cheer."

"Perfect," Effie piped up. "So we'll cheer then dance."

Chloris nodded, her brown and green ponytail bobbing with her. "Okay. But can we _please_ make sure the DJ knows what they're doing? I don't want to have to stop in the middle of our dance because somebody thought it would be a good idea to skip a track during the middle of a basket toss."

"Got it covered. Diana's taking over the DJ booth and broadcasting as part of her journalism grade."

"Great. Now, let's talk about what cheer we're doing."

They spent the next ten minutes deciding on which cheer they were going to use. One of the freshmen was an expert tumbler, for which Effie was exceedingly grateful. She could tumble little, and she was always relieved when someone else could do it instead of her. They needed _at least_ four, and with two of their tumblers graduated and only three remaining, she was happy that there was another to take her place.

The rest of practice was spent choreographing. By the time it was over, Effie's arms were delightfully sore from numerous basket tosses and stunts. Although she hated sweating, she welcomed the perspiration with open arms knowing she worked hard to achieve it. She was over it by the time she hoisted her bag around her shoulder. She needed a shower, and her apple-scented loofa was calling her name.

She bade the girls a farewell and walked toward the exit. She halted when she heard Chloris calling her name.

"Effie! Slow down!"

Effie giggled. She rearranged the strap on her shoulder while her best friend caught up to her. "Well, hurry up, Chlor! I feel disgusting, and I want my shower."

Chloris wiped a sweaty, green bang off her forehead. "Ugh, you're telling me. I feel like a man."

"Now if only we could get you one."

Chloris laughed and shoved Effie's arm. "Shut up! I'm still waiting for the great Finnick Odair to realize the love we share."

"The kind in your dreams?"

"Oh, hush, you. Not all of us can have a fairytale so early in life. Speaking of, is Seneca eating with us?"

Effie shook her head. "Not tonight. His practice is running late, and then he said he has a huge amount of Calculus to do."

"Aw, poor baby. Maybe you'll just have to make it up to him late tonight." Chloris grinned at her and waggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

Effie gasped, her cheeks flushing pink. "Chloris! Mind your manners!"

"I'm just teasing, Effie. Besides, you're probably saving it for after the big game next week, right?"

Effie tugged on her hair nervously. "Well, even if we were, that should stay between us, shouldn't it?"

Chloris shrugged. "I guess. But really, though. If you need me to spend the night with Diana next Friday so you two can _celebrate_—"

"Chloris!"

"I'm just saying! If you need your alone time, just let me know. I'll spend the night with Diana while you spend the night with Seneca. And then you can tell me all the gritty details later."

Effie's cheeks burned. "I'm having no such conversation with you! It isn't proper."

"Oh, please. Diana tells us all the time about her sexcapades."

"Ugh, even that term is atrocious."

"Well, you know Diana. Ever since that one night stand she had with that guy from District Ten—"

"It really isn't any of my business."

Chloris paused and turned to Effie. They were in front of their dorm building, but Chloris was making no move to go inside. "Effie, why does sex make you uncomfortable?"

Effie's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

Chloris shifted her eyes around. "Well, I mean…" She sighed. "Every time anyone brings it up, you get all flustered. It's like you're afraid to talk about it. Diana and Creon call you a prude."

Effie pursed her lips. "I'm not a prude. I just don't feel the need to talk about it. And if not wanting to talk about it makes me a prude, does that make Diana a slut for talking about it all the time?"

Chloris gave Effie a look. "You know Diana didn't mean it in a bad way. She wasn't talking about you behind your back."

Effie sighed. "I know. That's just Diana. But, honestly, why do I need to talk about it?"

"You don't." They went inside. "I'm just asking because…well, you always act like a blushing virgin." Chloris glanced at Effie from the corner of her eye. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Effie's heart lurched in her throat. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. I always assumed you and Seneca…you know, made love at some point. I figured you didn't tell me because you don't like to talk about it."

"I _don't_ like to talk about it. What goes on between Seneca and me should stay between Seneca and me."

Chloris held her hands up in surrender as Effie unlocked the door to their room. "Fine. All I'm saying is, you don't need to be uncomfortable talking to me about it. I mean, it's just sex."

Effie didn't answer.

* * *

After Effie and Chloris were freshly cleaned from their sweaty practice, they headed down to the school cafeteria. They met Diana on the way, and began complaining about the amount of work given in her AP Chemistry class.

"I mean, I know you need homework so that you can learn and stuff, but does he have to assign so much?" Diana shook her head as she scooped herself some fruit in a bowl. "It's only the second week of school and I'm already feeling the pressure!"

Chloris giggled. "And this is why I'm glad I'm not smart enough to be in Chemistry!"

Diana gave her a look. "No, you're totally smart enough. You're just lazy and have a gigantic crush on your Biology teacher."

Chloris sighed dreamily. "Oh, Mr. Crenshaw. He can study my anatomy _any _time!"

Diana laughed.

Effie gasped a laugh and poked Chloris in the ribs. "Chloris!" she hissed. She couldn't help but snicker herself. Mr. Crenshaw _was_ gorgeous. Every living female with eyes could see that.

"What?" Chloris asked with big, too innocent eyes.

The girls finished loading their trays with food—they thanked the high heavens Panem Academy's cafeteria was loaded with only the best cuisine available—and took their usual spot by the window.

"And anyway," Chloris continued, "you don't need Chemistry for fashion design. Oh!" Chloris bounced in her seat, bursting with excitement. "Did I tell you?"

Diana swallowed a mouthful of pasta alfredo. "Probably not."

Chloris's smile looked like it was going to split her face in two. "Ms. Tigris accepted my concept designs for the Hunger Games uniforms this year! That means I'm in the running to be a stylist this year!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

Diana beamed and gave her friend a high five.

Effie's jaw dropped. "No way! That's fantastic, Chloris!"

"I know!" she gushed. "Now please tell me when the student council assigns the stylists?" Chloris pouted and shook Effie's arm from across the table.

Effie gave her a sympathetic grin. "Not for a few more weeks. Sorry, Chlor."

"Speaking of student council…" Diana leaned forward conspiratorially. "How's it going with Haymitch Abernathy?"

Effie rolled her eyes and put a hand to her stomach. "Please, Diana, I'm trying to eat. Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"Admittedly, it could be worse. That doesn't mean it's going swell, either."

Diana turned to Chloris. "Oh, she used the word swell. This is bad."

Chloris nodded in affirmation. "So what's happened?"

Effie sighed and relayed the incidents that happened thus far. Although she successfully eliminated the part about Haymitch practically shoving her into a desk and the conversation about her panties. She still blushed in humiliation every time she thought about it. What business did he have looking up her skirt anyway?

Chloris put a consoling hand on Effie's forearm. "You poor thing," she muttered. "It must be killing you to be near such a foul human being."

Diana scoffed. "Haymitch is human?"

Effie smirked. "We're awaiting the tests results."

Chloris giggled. "Must be difficult to tell with all of the substances in his system!"

Effie nodded emphatically. "Totally. But anyway, hopefully he won't be too much of an issue. Seneca…" she trailed off. She hadn't gotten to thank Seneca about Haymitch yet. In fact, she was curious as to why Seneca even bothered in the first place. She hadn't told him about the personal space or the underwear issues either. She wondered why he even brought it up to Haymitch in the first place.

"Effie?" Diana waved a hand in front of Effie's face. "What about Seneca?"

"Um, I actually have to go find him." Effie pushed back her chair. "Got to make sure he eats, you know?" She took her tray and dirty dishes—she really hadn't eaten much—to the return queue.

"Get him a to-go box!" Chloris shouted after her.

Effie waved to show she heard. She picked up a to-go box and placed three slices of Seneca's favorite pizza inside. She grabbed an energy drink (she didn't know why he insisted on drinking the stuff) and paid the vendor. She began her trek to Seneca's dorm—all the way on the opposite side of the campus. That was okay with Effie, though. The sunset was beautiful, and the air was crisp with the promise of a cool fall. It filled her spirits with elation. She greeted the straggling students she recognized with a bright smile and a polite wave. After all, if she felt this happy, she should transfer some of it to others!

When she arrived at the dormitory building, she all but skipped up the stairs to the third floor. She balanced the energy drink on the to-go box so she could knock on the door. She heard her boyfriend heave a sigh and muster a "Come in."

With a frown, she opened the door and walked in. She resisted the urge to shake her head. Already his laundry pile was threatening to overpass Mt. McKinley. Nonetheless, she grinned and shook the contents of the box as she shut the door with her foot.

Seneca looked up from his work. He perked up when he locked eyes with her, surprised she was even there. "Oh, hey, Effie."

She chuckled. His hair was askew, and it made him look absolutely adorable. "Hey, yourself. I brought you something to eat. You know, so you won't starve yourself."

His lips quirked up in a small smile. "Thanks. You can just put it over there." He jerked his head in the direction of his nightstand.

Effie did as she was told and sat cross-legged on his bed, facing his profile. "Working on Calculus?"

"Unfortunately," he answered with his pencil lodged between his teeth. He looked at her with a crooked smile. "Want to help me figure out the derivative of negative cosine 3x squared over tangent 2x minus 8 squared?"

Effie grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it to her chest. "Seneca, I'm only in Trig. I don't think I'd be able to help you much."

He pouted. "This involves Trig."

Effie raised her eyebrow.

"Fine." He turned back to his math problem and began scribbling away nonsense. "Some girlfriend you are."

"Where's your roommate?"

"Band practice. While he gets to enjoy playing a concerto, I get to experience the joys of the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus. I can hardly contain myself."

She grinned into his pillow. She inhaled deeply as they fell into silence. She loved the scent of his shampoo. It always reminded her of the times they spent cuddling, talking about nothing, and nights when he would comfort her during thunderstorms. And though she was terrified of thunder, those were usually her favorite because she would fall asleep in his capable arms. She frowned as she thought of her earlier conversation with Chloris.

She often slept next to Seneca…but she's never slept _with_ Seneca.

Why?

She studied him from her spot on his bed. He was good-looking—no one could deny that. He had lovely dark hair. She loved it when he would run his fingers through it when he was thinking because then it would stick up in different directions—much like it was now. His eyes were a clear, ice blue. No one had eyes like Seneca. And they were _natural_. He had the body of a carefully crafted sculpture. There was a reason she loved to watch him work out. And he had a smile that made her stomach burst into butterflies.

Not only was he nice to look at, but he was nice to her in general. He was an all-around great guy. Sure, he had his flaws. For instance, he procrastinated until the last possible minute to do his laundry. He would forget to eat when he was concentrating on his work, be it for school, football, or the Hunger Games. He didn't get mad a lot, but when he did, he would totally shut her out. They've gotten in a number of fights that she could count on one hand, but she didn't even remember what they were. She just remembered that he would walk away in the middle of an argument and refuse to speak to her until the next day. And then there was that really aggravating habit of drumming his hands on a surface during a lecture.

But even through all his flaws, she still couldn't get enough of him. He was polite and well-mannered for the most part. He listened to her when she talked. He trusted her with things that were bothering him. He wouldn't yell at her when he got annoyed with her. He didn't demean her, or undervalue her opinion. He didn't flaunt his better grades in her face—in fact, he helped her with math, and she helped him with English. He respected the activities she was involved in (though he frequently told her he could do without using him as a practice audience for a speech) and was sure to include her in his own activities. He complimented her, doted on her, gave her space when she needed it. He protected her from thunder and showered her with affection. Yet with all the affection, he never once pushed her to have sex with him, though she could tell he wanted to. He was a man, after all. But he didn't push her—he didn't even bring it up. If she expressed a desire to go through with it, he would give in after constantly making sure she was okay with it.

So why hadn't she given him the okay?

Effie bit her lip. Well, she knew why. It was a big step. Even though they've been dating for two years, it was still a huge deal. It would be her first time, and she wanted to make sure it wouldn't be something she would regret later in life. Although she wasn't sure how she could regret it with Seneca. She positively adored him, and she knew he reciprocated her feelings. She never doubted his devotion to her. He'd be gentle, he'd be kind, he'd be romantic. She knew he'd be everything she could ever want for her first time. And again, he was gorgeous.

She hadn't realized she zoned out until he called her name. He was smiling at her, confused but pleased. "Why are you staring at me like that, Eff?"

Effie could feel her face turn all sorts of red. She was completely embarrassed he had caught her staring at him with what she was positive a hungry expression. But why should she? He was her boyfriend. She should be allowed to admire him if she wanted. She smiled a little shyly. "Just thinking, that's all." She put his pillow to the side. "Any luck with that derivative?"

Seneca scowled at his textbook. "Yeah, but now I have another one to worry about." Effie got up and walked around to stand behind him. "I swear, Eff, I hate math. If I didn't need this to become an engineer…" Effie began gently massaging his shoulders. "Heaven above, Effie, that feels amazing."

Effie hummed in response. "You're stressing out too much."

He took a deep breath through his nose and leaned his head back against her stomach. "I know. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up hitting someone by the end of the month."

She continued kneading his taut muscles. "Speaking of, Haymitch said you threatened to hit him."

"Yeah?"

"Did you?"

He paused. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he was stressing _you_ out. He was giving you shit—" Effie clucked her tongue at his language "—and you didn't deserve it. Just wanted to make sure he knew where we stood should he ever do anything to drive you over the edge. Like in class on the first day."

Effie winced. She still hadn't quite gotten over Haymitch's first comment. "Well, thank you. He asked me to tell you to calm down…but I like you when you're protective."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll always be there protect you, Eff."

Could you turn into mush from one sentence? Effie thinks it's highly possible. She ceased the movement in her fingers. She tilted his chin back so he was looking at her. She brought her face down to his and gave him a kiss upside down. He returned it eagerly, smirking into it when Effie's hair fell around them like a curtain. She broke apart first, giving him a quick peck before she completely pulled away. "Okay, enough play time. You need to get back to your homework."

Seneca groaned and shook his head against her stomach. She giggled at the tickling sensation. "No," he whined. "You're such a good distraction."

"Exactly. I'm a distraction. I need to do my own Trig anyway." She gave him a big smooch on the cheek.

"Ew, I think you got lipstick on my face, Effie!"

She flounced away and grinned at him from over her shoulder. "It'll match your lips!" She opened the door and walked out. "Don't forget to eat!" She called out before closed it. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the half-hearted insults he threw at her. He'd never mean any of them.

She walked back to her room with a stupid grin permanently etched on her face. Sometimes she was overwhelmed by just how much she liked her boyfriend. He really was amazing to her. How could she ever doubt losing her virginity to him? The idea still made her squirm in anxious discomfort. It's not that she didn't want to, she did. She was a teenager. It was only natural. But it still made her nervous.

Well, she'd think about it. Maybe she'll be ready by homecoming in a couple months.

* * *

**Okay, I've got my own opinions on sex as I know you all do, and mine will be expressed later on as the story progresses. Let's all just be one big happy family as I'm sure we will all have differing views and opinions! :D And so we're clear, no, there will not be any smut in my writing. :)**

**So here you are! I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to highlight Effie and Seneca's relationship in this chapter. What do you all think? It's funny, I actually got an anon asking me to incorporate more physicality between these two. I was already planning on this chapter, and more to come. So I hope it's beginning to spark your interest, my dear Guest/Anonymous!**

**Well, that's all I have for now. Tell me what you think! Feedback is my friend. :) And once again, thanks to everyone! -throws love and hearts-**

**-Lullaby-**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we have chapter seven! I'm sorry it's so short, guys. Like, really short. I'll try to make chapter eight extra long! The key word being _try._**

**Anyway, I just want to thank everyone for all of the lovely support! The reviews, alerts, favorites, everything! It means so much to me guys. :) Also, thank you to all who started/followed the _Fine Line_ blog on tumblr! There's a blog about my story! What is this magic? So, yeah, thank you sosososososo much from the bottom of my Hayffie heart. It means so much to me! You all keep me writing! -throws hearts of love-**

**Okay, enough groveling. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

___Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Effie was pleasantly surprised to find that Haymitch indeed kept his end of the truce. He showed up, as he said he would. It was always at three-thirty on the dot, just barely enough time before he could be considered tardy. Effie knew he did it so that she would be figuratively biting her nails (they were too pretty to literally bite them), wondering if he would actually come to the meeting. He would trudge in, a little worse for wear, plop in a seat in the back of the room, and sleep through the meeting. His lack of participation grated against Effie's nerves. But as long as he wasn't ruining everything, she dealt with it without complaint.

The week of the first big football game of the season, the school was a bubble of excitement. The football team was rowdy, the students were anxious, the teachers were exasperated and amused, and the cheerleaders were hyper. The squad painted banners and displayed them all over the school, the bright colors and clever slogans magnifying everyone's impatience. They were gearing up for the pep rally that Friday to kick off the first game of the season. The anticipation for the season to officially start was making everyone on edge.

It was for this reason that Effie decided that Wednesday would be the day to draw names for the escorts. That and it was tradition to announce the escorts over the loudspeaker during halftime for the first football game of the year. So with that in mind, she put eleven individual pieces of paper with an according number into a magenta top hat with a bejeweled sash around the rim that she borrowed from Chloris. She placed it on the middle of Ms. Fulvia's desk so that the members of student council would see it as they walked in the room.

To minimize the whining and begging for a redraw, Effie would have everyone give her the slip of paper without looking inside. Effie would look at the number and write it down next to their name on a roster. Then Maeve, the girl from District Two who was exempt as an escort (along with Sapphire, the boy from District One), would announce it during halftime.

Once all of the members plus Haymitch had settled (or stumbled) into their seats, Effie held up the hat in her hands and gave it a quick shake.

"Okay!" she trilled. "So today we finally get to choose our Districts! I have eleven pieces of paper in here—"

"Wait, eleven?" asked Helena. Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "Aren't there twelve Districts?"

Effie gave her a tight smile. "Yes, Helena. I'll be taking District Twelve this year; the same as every year."

Helena gave her a pitying look. "Oh, so Mrs. Coin didn't give you the promotion after all?"

Haymitch snapped his head up. "Promotion?"

Effie shifted her eyes to him nervously. He returned her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Helena answered Haymitch before Effie could open her mouth. "Yeah! You know, the promotion Effie was supposed to get for making sure you came to these meetings for your community service."

He raised the other brow.

"Uh, no, Helena," Effie said while still keeping her eye on Haymitch. "I didn't get the promotion. Mrs. Coin thought it would be better if I stayed with District Twelve to ensure Haymitch doesn't make a complete fool of himself." Effie highlighted 'fool of himself,' giving him a pointed stare. She desperately hoped he wouldn't refute her cover story.

Haymitch smirked mockingly. For a minute, Effie really thought he was going to say something. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and laid his head back down on his desk, ignoring her for the rest of the meeting.

Once everyone had chosen their District, Effie got out her planner and immediately went to the next subject before they could ask what number they chose.

"Alright," she drawled while she skimmed her notes with her pencil. "So Sapphire and Julius are helping out with security on Friday. Ilona, Alex, and Thalia are in charge of tickets and admission. I've got Victoria, Nick, and Edmund down for concessions. I still need one to help Maeve in the announcer's box. I know Cassie is busy with the marching band, so it'll need to be either Damon or Linus."

It was silent at first. Effie wasn't terribly surprised. Maeve was relatively intimidating and notorious for being incredibly bossy. Diana pleaded with Effie to make someone else the main announcer since Diana was the DJ and would have to put up with Maeve throughout the entire football game. One of the reasons the previous DJ got the cheerleaders' track mixed up last year was because Maeve kept insisting that they didn't know how to properly work the sound system. Needless to say, it was no shock last year's DJ didn't volunteer their services again. So Effie settled for a compromise with Diana—an extra hand to minimize Maeve's attitude.

"Make Linus do it," came Haymitch's muffled voice. His face was still encircled in his arms. "Everyone knows he's in love with Maeve."

"Haymitch!" Effie hissed. She smiled apologetically at a red-faced Linus. It was no secret Linus had a crush on Maeve for the last four years, but that didn't mean it was okay for Haymitch to broadcast it!

"Oh, he is _not_, Abernathy," Maeve said with an eye roll. "Don't listen to him, Linus. Haymitch is obviously so doped up that he's making stupid assumptions."

Haymitch snorted. Effie knew the amount of drugs Haymitch consumed had nothing to do with it. A blind and deaf man would be able to notice how head over heels Linus was with Maeve. The poor boy was probably mortified to know how obvious his crush was if _Haymitch_ noticed. Linus was pretty shy compared to the other members of student council. He embarrassed and blushed easily—Effie credited that to his equally strawberry hair—so she could only imagine how awful that announcement was for him.

"Really, Linus," Effie said gently, hugging her planner to her chest. "If you aren't comfortable with it, Damon could always help Maeve."

"No, it's okay," Linus mumbled, shooting a shy glance at Maeve. "I don't mind."

_What a brave man_, Effie thought with a smile. She nodded and wrote down Linus' name next to Maeve's. She glanced at the clock and noticed their time was just about up. "Excellent! Well, everyone, remember to really hype up the game on Friday! Make sure to wear our school colors, participate in cheering on our team, and exude school spirit! Friday is going to be a big, big, big day!"

With that encouragement, the students began milling out of the room, abuzz with the excitement Friday was going to bring. Effie noticed Maeve give Linus a friendly punch on the shoulder. Effie held back a giggle when Linus toppled over. It was not polite to laugh at another's pain. Speaking of pain…

Effie saw Haymitch walking towards the door. "Haymitch!" she called out.

Haymitch heaved an annoyed sigh. He turned around, looking at Effie expectantly. He ignored the glares the straggling students shot his way for standing in the middle of their exit.

Effie looked over his shoulder and waited until she saw the last student file out. She switched her eyes to him with a scowl and a hand on her hip. "You shouldn't have embarrassed Linus like that. It wasn't nice."

He barked a short laugh of disbelief. "Okay, sweetheart. First of all, when am I ever nice? Second of all, I just did Linus a favor. Instead of scolding me, you should be thanking me." He crossed his arms. "Aren't you the one always nagging me about doing something to help out?"

Effie squinted. "How exactly was humiliating that poor boy doing him a favor?"

Haymitch's mouth stretched into a crooked smile. "Think about it, Trinket. I just gave Linus the prime opportunity to spend time with Maeve in tight quarters for a lengthy period of time. _And_ I solved your problem with finding someone willing to put up with that bitch." He reached out and patted Effie's cheek twice as if she were a child. "You're welcome, princess."

Effie slapped his hand away. "_Don't_ touch me."

He smirked and gave her a once-over. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Effie flushed. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell. "And what if this whole thing made him so embarrassed he won't even be able to do his job properly?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Not my problem." He turned and walked toward the door. "But let me know on Monday how it goes, mmkay, princess?"

Before she could stop herself, she asked, "You won't be at the game on Friday?" _Who cares if he's there or not, Effie_?

Haymitch laughed and turned back to her. "You really expect me of all people to be there? Princess, you've been around too many paint fumes. Trust me, I'd much rather spend my time with a bottle than with a crowd of screaming idiots." Effie frowned. "What? Does Miss Cheer Captain not like that someone actually doesn't care about our stupid football team?"

Effie rolled her eyes. Sometimes he really was lost to the world. Everyone knew she wasn't the cheer captain. "I'm not the captain. Chloris is."

Haymitch's face twisted into a hilarious expression of confusion and repressed laughter. "What the hell is a Chloris? An STD or something? Hey, how's your chloris going? Sorry to tell you this, but you've just contracted chloris." He laughed deeply.

Effie's nostrils flared. "How dare you! That's my best friend you're talking about!"

He only laughed harder. "Oh, _her_? That chick you're always with when you aren't attached to Seneca's lips? She's the green one, right?"

"Oh, that's really nice, Haymitch," she spat sarcastically. "Refer to Chloris as an STD and then 'the green one.'"

Haymitch held his hands up in defense. "Hey, it's true! She's green! Every time I see her I just want to shout _photosynthesis_!"

"Yes, well, I'm surprised you even know what photosynthesis means."

"Would you prefer I call her an STD? Because I have no problem with that, either."

Effie crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "I'd prefer you stop talking about my best friend in such a disrespectful manner!"

He laughed again. "I can't believe she's your best friend. You're the perfect match! The princess and the pea!"

Effie rolled her eyes. She hastily packed her stuff into her back and slipped it on. "Haymitch, that was by far the stupidest insult you have said to me yet."

"What can I say? Being around you kills my brain cells."

Effie shoved her way past him, roughly bumping her shoulder into his. "Yes, Haymitch, _I'm_ the reason. I'm sure all the alcohol and drugs have absolutely _nothing _to do with it. You're impossible."

He jogged to catch up with her. Why he followed her, she'd never know. "Okay, princess, how about this? To make up for the 'stupidest insult yet,' I go to the game? I'll be sure to get lots of new material when I watch you fall on your ass during your lame halftime cheers."

Effie stopped in her tracks in outrage. He merely sauntered ahead, clearly finished with her. "You are such a _jerk_, Haymitch Abernathy!"

His laugh echoed down the hall.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so short. I was going to continue, but I actually really liked where it ended. Anyway, next chapter is the football game! Get your spirit sticks ready!**

**Oh, and if anyone cares, I have a page on my tumblr dedicated to posting pictures of who I personally see as these characters. If you think it's going to ruin your vision of the characters, don't look! I don't want to ruin your imagination. :) But if you're curious, you can find the page "Between Love and Hate" on my tumblr! The tumblr name is in the profile. ^.^**

**Please send me some feedback! Let me know what you like/dislike/hope to see! :)**

**Thanks again!**

**-Lullaby-**


	8. Chapter 8

**So after a million years, I finally get this chapter out. I'm really sorry it's been a while. I've had the weirdest Writer's Block on this. Imagine how it's going to be when school starts again! O.O Well, let's not for now, yeah?**

**For now, enjoy chapter eight! :)**

**Oh, and for those who don't know, "Set" in cheerleading means that the cheerleaders pivot on their right foot to face the crowd. They then stand with their feet together with their fists on their hips. They wait for the captain to call the cheer. The captain will then say, "Ready!" The squad will clap their hands in unison and the cheer begins. After a cheer has finished, the squad will the "Spirit" which means to call out encouraging things like "Go -mascot-!" or "We're number one!" and the like. They then revert to their previous positions, either standing facing the field (football) or sitting facing the court (basketball).**

* * *

___Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh-

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Effie awoke on Friday morning with spirits flying high. She'd always been a morning person. But this morning was the day of the first game of the season. She couldn't help but wake up with a big smile on her sleepy face. Her mood only brightened as she dressed in her cheerleading uniform. It was a tradition Panem Academy allowed. Whenever there was a game for any sport, the members of the teams were allowed to wear their uniform tops (or, in cheerleaders' case, their whole uniform) on the day of the game. Effie personally loved that rule. It heightened her anticipation.

Effie hummed the school's fight song as she zipped up the back of her uniform. She looked to her right and noticed Chloris was still sleeping. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Chloris always waited until the last possible second to wake up and get ready. At this rate, she only had twenty minutes to get dressed and head to first period. Effie chucked a pillow at her face. She laughed when Chloris jerked awake with a snort.

Chloris glared at her and flopped her head back on her pillow. "I overslept again?"

"Yep. Now up, up, up!" Effie clapped her hands in rhythm with her words. "It's a big, big, big day!"

Chloris tilted her sleepy head in confusion. Her eyes focused on Effie's cheer uniform. Her eyes brightened, now fully awake. "It's Friday!"

Effie laughed again as she watched Chloris jump out of bed and scramble to find her uniform. She half-tuned out Chloris telling her how excited she was because tonight at the game so-and-so was going to finally ask out whomever. Effie carefully applied her spirit-makeup—another reason for her fantastic mood. She loved spirit makeup. It was so bright and glittery. It made her feel like a princess.

_"You need a lot of help in a lot of ways, princess. And trust me; you'd need a team of professionals to help you out."_

Effie paused her lipstick. She frowned. Haymitch Abernathy wasn't exactly the first thing she wanted on her mind in the morning. In fact, she'd rather him not be present in her thoughts at all. Why was he even there in the first place? Effie rubbed her lips together and snapped the cap on the lipstick tube in frustration. Great. Now the jerk was annoying her without even being in the same room. He must have some sort of "Let's annoy Effie Trinket" radar.

Well, no matter. It was Friday, it was almost the weekend, and it was the day of the first game of the season. She refused to let that repugnant drunk ruin her day (and if he even thought about ruining her night when he came to the football game, she'd kill him). With a satisfied smile at her reflection, she grabbed her things and hollered a goodbye to Chloris.

"But I haven't even gotten to the juicy part yet!" Chloris whined from underneath her top.

"Tell me later!" Effie hollered before she shut the door. Effie walked to the main education building with a skip in her step. It didn't leave until she got to her locker. Before she could open her locker to put her books inside, she heard someone call her name.

"Effie Trinket!"

Effie turned and was immediately greeted by Seneca picking her up by her waist and spinning her around. Effie shrieked and giggled, her bag dropping to the floor so she could hold onto Seneca's shoulders. He laughed with her. After two full rotations, he set her on the ground, grabbed her face in his hands, and gave her a full, thorough kiss on her red lips. Stragglers in the hallway whistled out catcalls.

He pulled away with a big smile on his face.

She blinked up at him, breathless. "Well, golly!" She gave a dazed smile. "Maybe we should have football games more often!"

He threw his head back and laughed. He picked up her forgotten bag from the floor and handed it to her. "Don't tempt me, Eff."

She faked a gasp. "Are you saying I _tempt_ you, Seneca Crane?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "In that uniform?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it before lacing his fingers through hers. "More than you'll ever know, Effie Trinket."

She grinned at the floor and blushed. "Maybe not?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He tilted his head at her and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Hm? What—?" Before he could finish his question, a group of his football friends rounded the corner and pounced on him. They punched, shoved, and tripped over each other.

One of them, Perseus (Effie's personal favorite of the bunch), poked his head out of the friendly brawl. "Hey, Effie!" he greeted with a smile.

She laughed and waved. "Hey, Perseus. I'll just leave you to celebrate." She walked away towards Heavensbee's room.

"No, Eff!" Seneca called after her in mock desperation. "Don't leave me here alone to fend for myself!"

"Don't be late to homeroom!"

He barely made it on time. She repressed a laugh when Seneca shot her an accusatory glare. "Evil woman," he hissed in her ear.

First and second period flew by in a blur. Everyone was ignited with school spirit. The teachers were having problems controlling their class, but you could tell even they were excited. It warmed Effie's heart to see such a supportive and patriotic school. It was like coming together in unity, in peace. It only intensified when the Hunger Games came around. That's when the real fun started.

Effie sat in her third period seat and double checked her homework. She furrowed her brows in concentration, debating on whether or not she understood the extended metaphor throughout her reading. Just as she was sure she should change her answer, a shadow cast over desk. She was hit with a wave of cigarette smoke and a hint of beer. Effie did her best to ignore him. When it was clear he wasn't going to sit down any time soon, she slapped her paper on her desk.

She glared up at him. He was looking at her with his eyes squinted and his head tilted to the left. Effie huffed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

He tilted his head in the other direction. "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with your face." He shrugged as if giving up and sat in his seat behind her. He wasted no time in shaking his leg on her book basket.

She whirled to face him, her mouth open. "I beg your pardon?"

He smirked. "Granted, there's always been something wrong with your face. But there's something different about today." He narrowed his eyes. "I think it's all the stuff you put on it. Were you yesterday's arts and crafts project?"

Her glare intensified. "For your information, this is _spirit makeup_. It's part of my uniform! And everyone happens to think it looks cute and fashionable, thank you very much."

He raised an eyebrow. "Princess, it looks like a pixie punched you in the face."

"It does not!"

"Careful. If you shake your head too much you might get glitter on the floor. I know how much you hate messes."

"My hatred for you makes sense then!"

"Uh-oh. That was almost clever. How bad does your head hurt? That must have taken a lot of effort."

Effie pursed her lips and turned around to face front in her seat. She slightly cocked her chin in his direction. "The only thing giving me a headache is _you_, Haymitch."

"Damn. And it's only eleven o'clock. This must be a new record."

She scoffed. "Oh, no. You've given me a headache much earlier than eleven before."

"Must be losing my touch. Can't have that, now can we?"

"I'd rather have no touch from you at all, thank you."

She could practically hear the mischievous smile in his voice. "Oh, I don't know about that, princess," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. She involuntarily shivered. He brought up a hand and ran it down her cheek and onto the back of her neck. "Those goosebumps tell me different."

The bell rang before Effie could turn around and slap his arm. She resisted the urge to rub her hands on her arms to rid herself of the goose flesh tickling her skin. No, they were _not_ goosebumps. Goosebumps suggested pleasure, and Haymitch touching her _did_ _not_ ignite any sort of pleasure in her.

No, they were creeps. Yes, Haymitch made her skin crawl.

And her quickened heartbeat was from mildly frightened revulsion. Certainly not from eager anticipation.

Yes. Exactly.

"By the way," he said in a low voice so that Ms. Fulvia wouldn't hear. "I still look forward to seeing you fall on your ass tonight."

Effie turned her head just enough to give him a sidelong glare. "That's assuming you'll come to the game in the first place, Haymitch."

His smirk was mocking. "Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart."

* * *

Effie took her place next to Chloris and directly across from Helena in their two lines. She grinned proudly at the banner two more girls from the squad, Julia and Nicole, were holding at the front. They were minutes away from starting the game, and the girls had taken their place next to the goal post, creating a path surrounded by cheerleaders for the football team to run across and tear through the banner.

Effie propped her silver pom-poms on her hips in prep, turning her head over her shoulder to look at the crowd. The stadium was filled to the brim. The rows and rows of seats were a blur of red, blue, and white chants. Effie smiled at the five boys in her year, Creon being one of them, who always painted the top half of their bodies red with blue letters spelling out the word _MUTTS_. They frequently worked with the squad in terms of getting the crowd rowdy and on their feet. Not that the crowd would need any help, especially tonight. The anticipation for the first game of the season bubbled over into the students and staff of Panem Academy. The energy humming through the fired up crowd was electric. It tingled in Effie's veins. She itched for the game to start.

The crowd rose to their feet in whistles and hollers. Effie looked in the direction they were cheering. The boys were filing out of the locker room and jogging to huddle up about ten feet from the goal post. She looked in the huddle for Seneca. He caught her eye first. He raised his red helmet in the air to salute her, smiling big to show his dark blue mouth guard. Effie returned the smile, waving her pom-pom in hello. Seneca tapped his helmet to his head and outstretched it, his index finger pointing towards her. It was his silent salute he did every game.

_I'm winning this for you, baby._

She winked in return. Seneca turned back to his team. He raised his helmet to the middle of the huddle, his team following suit shortly afterwards. That was Chloris's cue.

"Ready!" she called.

All at once, cheer squad and football team rang out in a chorus, "_Fire it up! Fire it up! Fire it up! Fire it up! Go, Mutts, Fight!" _They ended in a howl, the football team running through the tunnel space the cheerleaders created with their shimmering pom-poms and breaking through the poster, Seneca leading his pack.

The football team ran to their side of the field, the cheerleaders following in their wake, spiriting at the crowd. The crowd retaliated with equal vigor. They sang along to the school song playing in the background as Seneca and the quarterback from the opposing team flipped the coin for kickoff.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloris squealed next to Effie. "This turn-out is ridiculous! It's like the whole school is here!"

Effie turned her head to scan the crowd. It _did_ seem like the whole school was here. But there was someone missing…

Her blue eyes searched the stands up and down. He had said he would be here. She'd be able to spot him anywhere. It was hard to miss the sight of pure slob. She even tried looking for a bottle, a cigarette, or a condescending smirk. Nope. Nothing.

"_Set!_"

Effie's feet moved automatically as Chloris's voice rang through the air. She snapped herself out of her trance. She must have missed kickoff. She missed the first kickoff of the season! Effie internally shook her head in anger. She didn't even know who had the ball now!

"_Knock 'Em Down. Ready!_"

Ah, they were on defense. That meant Seneca wasn't even in at the moment. Good, she hadn't missed anything important. Effie clapped her pom-poms in time with the squad. She put on her most dazzling smile, her teeth pure white against the bright red paint on her lips. She went through the cheer on autopilot. All the while, she continued to scour the crowd with her red and blue glitter-shadowed eyes.

_"It looks like a pixie punched you in the face."_

Her smile faltered for just a nanosecond. By then the cheer was over.

"Let's go, Mutts!"the squad called with a high kick.

They turned to the field. The first quarter went on with neither team scoring. Effie unconsciously continued to check the stands. The girls did their standard end-quarter cheer, complete with a starburst basket toss. As they went to their bags to drink some water, Chloris walked up to her.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked, tightening her green ponytail.

Effie blinked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" She took a gulp from her water bottle, savoring the way the cool water quenched her thirst.

Chloris raised an eyebrow. "You're eyes have been glued to the stands the entire first quarter. I'm starting to think you're being stalked."

Effie forced a chuckle. Inside, she was screaming at herself. "No, I'm not looking for anyone. I'm just loving the crowd's enthusiasm tonight!"

Chloris smiled. "I know, right? It's awesome. Creon tried to hug one of those guys in the band. I thought the drummer was going to have a conniption." Effie wouldn't blame him. The band's uniforms were a clean white, and that red body paint would leave a permanent stain. "Well, time to get back. As long as you're sure you're okay. If you're looking for someone, I can ask Creon to keep a lookout for you."

Effie shook her head. "No, that's alright. I promise I'm not looking for anyone."

She was most certainly not looking for Haymitch Abernathy. She hadn't even realized she had been focusing so intently on finding the stupid fool. Why would she be anyway? It's not like he contributed anything to the school. Honestly, Effie didn't understand why he was still in school in the first place. It's not like he showed up very often. If he didn't have to coach for the Hunger Games, Effie's sure that he wouldn't even bother to enroll (not like he did any coaching, but that's beside the point). He was a waste of space. He was uncouth, unclean, and unreliable. He never came to these things before, so why would he start now? Besides, the only reason he said he would come is to watch her fall and make a fool of herself. Why would she want to look for someone like that?

She gave up looking for him. He wasn't worth the unnecessary time she was spending on him. His appearance mattered not.

The game ran on without a hitch. The crowd was wonderfully supportive and loud, the girls were _flawless _(no one messed up on a routine, and Effie did _not _fall on her backside), and the boys were dominant. They scored their first touchdown shortly after the second quarter began, thanks to Seneca's ingenious play.

"Gamemaker! Gamemaker!" the stands chanted.

Effie's heart soared for her boyfriend. She was so proud of him. He really knew his way around the field, and the way around the fans' hearts. Plus, how cute was his victory dance with his team?

The Mutts won by a solid three touchdowns. It was almost anticlimactic, but nobody cared. It was worth it to see the team screaming, the fans cheering and stomping, and the girls hugging and shaking their pom-poms for the boys. After the team gave their standard handshake line to the opposing team, Effie made her way to the field. Seneca tossed his helmet to the side and caught her by her waist from behind. She squealed as he spun her around, yelling, "Oh yeah! We won, baby!"

She laughed when he put her down. She quickly looked in the milling mass of students and staff on the field and in the stands. She didn't catch a glimpse of Haymitch before Seneca captured her mouth with his. It was quite obvious he had not shown up at all. She shouldn't have expected any different.

So why was she oddly disappointed?

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry. The Writer's Block was killer. I'm hoping it will go away! Also, can I mention how much nostalgia I got while writing this chapter. -sniffles- Good times, good times.**

**So what did you think? I'd love some feedback! Thank you all who are sticking with this! You keep me going. :) And thanks to SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast who is so kindly putting up with my Writer's Block complaints and rants. You can thank her for inspiration that will be coming in a later chapter. :)**

**-Lullaby-**

**P.S. Should I just start ending as Grace? Most people on tumblr know me by Grace, but to change from Lullaby would seem so weird. Ah, well. Farewell, my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter took a direction I didn't plan for it to take. How fun! We'll see what happens from here. Weirdly enough, I kind of like this chapter. Maybe because for the first time in a while, it actually wrote itself. Hooray! I hope you all share the same sentiment. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

___Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh-

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Effie stalked out of the gymnasium after her Saturday afternoon cheer practice and walked to her dorm in the direction of the soccer field. She was in an abnormally foul mood. She was still frustrated with herself that she actually _cared_ whether or not Haymitch had come to the football game the night before. Honestly, why should she? And because she was so frustrated with herself, she couldn't enjoy herself properly during the little celebration "party" she, Seneca, Chloris, Creon, and Diana had afterwards at the rec center. Add _that_ to her list of distractions, and she was a disorganized mess during practice. No one noticed except for her, but that was enough. She was going to kill Haymitch when she next saw him.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," drawled a gravelly voice.

Effie stopped in her tracks. She looked at the clear, blue sky in desperation. Why? Why did life hate her so much? What had she done to deserve this torture? She was a good student. She minded her P's and Q's, always looked both ways before crossing the street, and refrained from inflicting permanent injury to this lout! Shouldn't that count for something?

She heard the familiar smack of lips coming off the spout of a glass bottle. He must be drinking. He belched and cleared his throat. _Ew_. "So how was the game last night, princess?"

Her shoulders tensed up as her previous irritation built on this newfound one. She clenched her teeth and forced out, "Well, you would know that if you came last night, wouldn't you?" She finally turned around and shot him a glare with her hands on her hips, her bag swinging and hitting the back of her knees in the process.

He was sitting in front of his usual tree on the edge of the soccer field. His eyebrows shot to his hairline, the bottle lodged in his mouth. He popped it out and raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, there, sister. Retract those claws, yeah? All I did was ask you a simple question."

Effie narrowed her eyes. "For the purpose of annoying me, I'm sure."

He shrugged in response neither denying nor confirming her accusation.

She huffed. "Whatever. You don't even deserve to know because you didn't bother to show up."

The corners of Haymitch's mouth quirked up in a smirk. "Didn't know my presence was so important."

Effie could feel her cheeks burn from anger. "It's _not_, I assure you!"

"Yeah?" He hoisted himself up with a loud grunt so that he was standing in front of her. "Then why do you have your panties in a twist about it?"

Her cheeks flushed darker as she recalled his inquiry about her black, lacy underwear. It only put her nerves further on end. "My panties are not in a twist! Not that it's any of your business what my panties are up to!"

His smirk grew. "Okay, then, Effie. If it doesn't matter so much, what are you getting all worked up for?" He took a drink from his bottle, keeping his eyes on her.

She blinked. "Well…when someone says they're going to be somewhere, it's only polite that they follow through! Doing otherwise is rude and inconsiderate!"

"I would think you'd be celebrating my absence."

"Oh, I was, believe me!" _I was only upset because you went back on your word like a savage. _"But as student body president—" she ignored Haymitch's eye roll "—it is my duty to desire the entire school's attendance at an academic and/or athletic event. _And_ the game was quite riveting!"

"Did you fall on your ass?"

"_No_, I did not, thank you very much!"

He burped again. Effie's lip curled in disgust. "Then I don't see how I missed anything even mildly entertaining."

"That's because you're an inconsiderate ingrate who wouldn't know what real fun is outside the bottom of a bottle!"

"Damn, Trinket. Maybe you didn't fall on your ass, but you sure got a stick lodged pretty far up there."

"How dare you! How dare you talk that way in the presence of a lady!"

Haymitch snapped his fingers as if a light bulb turned on inside his head. "A lady! Of course! It all makes sense now." Haymitch chugged what was left of his drink. He tossed it over his shoulder into the grass and began digging around for something in his front jeans pocket.

Effie watched him warily. What on earth could he be doing? He pulled out something shiny and silver. With a very serious expression, he reached forward to grab Effie's wrist and placed the object inside her palm. He closed her fist and held it in both of his hands. He looked her in the eyes, mouth set in a firm line, but his pupils sparkling in merriment. Actually, his eyes actually were kind of pretty if you got past the bloodshot whites.

"For you, sweetheart," he said as he dropped her hand.

Effie knit her brows and puckered her lips in confusion. She opened her fingers to reveal a quarter. She looked back at Haymitch and tilted her head. "What's this?" she asked dubiously.

He nodded once to her hand. "That's a quarter, Effie. Go buy yourself a tampon. Sounds like you really need it." He patted her cheek twice before brushing by her. "Now go take your PMS somewhere else."

Her anger came back all at once. Of all the inappropriate things to say! With an indignant screech she threw the shiny coin. It hit the back of his head.

Haymitch flinched and brought a hand up to the offended spot. He whirled around with an impressive glare. "What the hell, princess?"

"Learn some manners for once in your life!" she shouted. She stomped away like a child in the opposite direction. She tripped over his empty liquor bottle. He didn't even try to stifle his laughter. She straightened her tiny gym shorts with a huff. She kicked the bottle towards him. "And throw out your trash!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I would. But I don't think you'll fit in the trash can."

Effie wasn't sure what it was about the comment. He's said worse to her before. Maybe it was because she really w_as _PMSing (but he didn't need to know that). Maybe it was her frustration that she couldn't figure out _why_ she cared so much that he wasn't at the game on Friday. Or maybe it was because it was because it was so similar to what he had said that first day of school that got them into this mess in the first place.

Whatever it was, Effie took a sharp intake of breath. She could see Haymitch's smirk twitch downward for a split second. Effie straightened her shoulders and bent to pick up the glass bottle. She walked towards the young drunkard and stopped when she was directly in front of him. Their eyes never left each other's. Effie could feel the tears building in hers. She thought she might have seen a flash of negative emotion flit through Haymitch's.

"I know you don't like me, Haymitch," she said in a low tone. "I'm not you're biggest fan, either. However, I am human. I am not 'trash,' as you so kindly put it." She held up the bottle in front of his nose. "_This_ is trash." She roughly shoved it into his chest. She gave an imperceptible smile when he slightly staggered backwards from the force. "Learn the difference, if you can."

She walked away without another word. For once, he didn't say anything after her.

* * *

Her bad mood lasted the rest of the weekend. None of her friends—not even Seneca—could shake her from it. They asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer. How could she when she didn't completely know the answer herself? And she was too embarrassed. Too embarrassed to let them know that she had actually allowed Haymitch to get to her…again.

Effie was rearranging her weekly schedule on Sunday night when Chloris bounced on her bed. Effie peered at her friend from over the top of her planner. Chloris was beaming at her, her teeth gleaming and the apples in her cheeks prominent. Effie couldn't help but give a small smile of her own.

"What's up, Chlor?"

"Guess what I got for you!" Effie didn't even get a chance to answer before Chloris whipped out a clear box from behind her back. "New hair extensions! Now we can trade out those orange streaks for some cerulean blue!"

This brought a genuine grin to Effie's pretty face. She'd been bugging Chloris about new hair streaks. Chloris was always exasperated that Effie wouldn't just dye her hair, but Chloris usually caved and helped her trade her colors when the time came. This was no exception.

Soon enough, the girls had the miniature hair station set up. Chloris worked on Effie's hair with patience, and Effie waited with amusement. Chloris was telling her the latest gossip about Finnick Odair, and strangely enough, a blossoming little _something_ between Linus and Maeve that Diana witnessed at the football game.

"Seriously, Effie, how did you think to get those two to work with Diana? She was telling me all about the cute glances Linus kept giving Maeve. She even let him take control a couple times! And we all know how hard it is to get Maeve to relinquish that microphone!"

Effie's mouth was caught in a mixture of a grimace and a smile. "Actually, it wasn't my idea." She sighed through her nose. "It was Haymitch's."

Chloris's fingers stopped abruptly. She ran to the front of Effie's chair to look at her in surprise. "Haymitch Abernathy? He's the matchmaker in all this?"

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it. Of course, it was originally so he could make poor Linus miserable."

"Huh." Chloris moved back behind Effie and resumed her work. "Even the fact that Haymitch could see Linus' crush on Maeve is amazing." Well, sort of. Everyone except Maeve knew about Linus' blatant feelings. "And he set them up? It doesn't make any sense. Haymitch probably wouldn't know romance if it slapped him in the face."

Effie laughed. "You're telling me! He's going to die old and alone."

Effie didn't need to turn around to see the mischievous glint Chloris always got in her green eyes whenever she was about to share some juicy information. "Did you know that Haymitch actually had a girlfriend?"

Effie scoffed. "You mean someone actually found that brute attractive?"

"Right? But yeah, apparently someone did. Well, it's a rumor anyway. I heard it through my grapevine a couple years ago. I guess they didn't end too well about six years ago when he started high school here."

Effie winced at the pressure Chloris put on the back of her skull as an extension snapped into place. "I bet it was his fault. That is, _if_ he really had a girlfriend. You said yourself it was just a rumor. I'm sure it isn't even true."

Chloris giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, seriously. Haymitch Abernathy? Gross!"

Effie nodded vigorously in affirmation.

"Stop moving your head, Effie!"

"Sorry."

Effie remained still as Chloris finished her hair. She gave Chloris a big hug when she saw the final result. She loved it! The blue was beautiful and bright, and it really brought out her eyes. Chloris was a wizard with colors. That was most likely why she was so good in fashion. Effie hoped with everything she had that Chloris' request to become a Hunger Games stylist was honored.

Effie couldn't wait for Seneca to see her new hair. Come Monday morning, she was ready to run into his arms to find out his reaction. She took great care in her appearance that morning. Her makeup was flawless, her uniform was immaculate, and her hair was curled with great care. She made sure to put some extra light blue powder around her eyes to ensure they popped out even more. She looked perfect, as usual.

Seneca's face lit up when he saw her. He complimented her appropriately, saying she had never looked more beautiful. Effie thought her smile would crack her face. One thing she absolutely adored about Seneca was that he didn't just say things to make her feel nice, but he actually _meant_ what he said. And if he wasn't happy about something, he would stay silent.

Unlike a certain somebody who shall remain nameless because he wasn't of enough importance to spare a thought.

She promptly ignored _him_ for the entire day. Not that he really tried to get her attention, but still. It was the principle of the thing. She didn't spare him a glance. She didn't even turn around to reprimand him for shaking her desk or for talking back to their Physics teacher. She felt very proud of herself.

She had every intention of continuing to ignore him during the student council meeting. That wouldn't take much effort. All he did was sleep through the meeting, anyway. But he apparently had other plans when he strode through the door at a quarter after three. She couldn't help but address him.

"Haymitch?" She blinked quickly at his lazy frame in the doorway. She looked at the clock then back to him in surprise. "You do realize there's still fifteen minutes before we start, right?"

He smiled wryly. "Yes, princess, I do know what time it is. I can actually read a clock, you know."

"Oh," was all she could say.

He strode over towards her in long, easy strides. "Came early to set something straight with you."

Effie furrowed her brows. "Excuse—"

"About last Saturday."

Effie could feel her face darken. "Oh. Well, I'd rather not discuss that with you at this time, Haymitch."

"Yeah? Well, we're going to, so listen up, sweetheart." He leaned forward on his hands atop Ms. Fulvia's desk that separated them. She returned his gaze levelly. "First of all, it doesn't matter if I said I was coming to the game and then didn't. You don't own me, Miss Manners, and frankly, I couldn't care less if it was 'polite' to come or not. I will do as I damn well please. You're not going to tell me any differently. Surprisingly enough, I did have something to do that night."

Effie flipped her bangs out of her eyes in annoyance. "That still doesn't give you the right—"

Haymitch held up a hand. "Not finished yet, princess. Second of all, I'm well aware I say some shitty things to you. I'm not so sure _you're_ aware that you return fire just as equally. We called a truce, princess, and I don't go back on my word."

Effie wrinkled her nose. "Is this your way of apologizing, Haymitch?"

He barked a laugh. "Hell, no. I'm not sorry for what I said. I'm just pointing out the obvious. Look, you even said that you know I don't like you. But believe it or not, sweetheart, I wasn't actually aiming on insulting you. It's not my fault you don't have thick skin."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really weren't insulting me?"

He smirked. "No, I was, just not to the extent you took it. You gotta get this through your head, Effie. Just because you're Little Miss Mary Sunshine doesn't mean that everyone is going to like you. I can guarantee that I'm not the only one in this school who can't stand you."

Effie's jaw dropped.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, does that sting, princess? Get used to it. It's going to happen. And believe it or not, I'm not the meanest person in this world. What I say to you is nothing compared to what you'll get in the real world. So get your head out of the clouds and toughen up, alright, sister? We called a truce. But don't think that means I'm going to be treating you any different or going easy on you. Get me?"

Effie nodded. There wasn't really anything else she could do. She shifted her eyes to the door as the other students started filing in.

Haymitch nodded once. "Good." He tugged a lock of her hair. "By the way, you look like an oversized blueberry."

She glared at Sapphire when he began to laugh. She turned her glare to an equally laughing Haymitch. "Honestly, Haymitch?"

He pushed himself off the desk. "Hey, I just said I wasn't going easy on you. If you don't like it, don't set yourself up for it."

Effie rolled her eyes as he walked back to his desk. She couldn't muster up enough energy to be angry with him. Besides, he thought she needed to toughen up? Well, she _was_ tough. She was Effie Trinket. And Effie Trinket was perfect. Effie Trinket could take on any challenge. She'll show him. She'll show Haymitch Abernathy that she could handle anything he threw at her.

She just hoped that he knew she could throw back just as hard. And she'll look good doing it, too.

* * *

**Oh, challenge!**

**Fun Fact! That trash comment Haymitch made? It's a real life conversation (minus Effie's following monolgue) I had with a guy friend of mine back in high school. Except, I was Haymitch and he was Effie. But he didn't get offended like Effie did. He laughed and said even more offensive to me later. :D**

**So what did you think? Looks like things are starting to pick up for our two favorite characters! Let me know your thoughts! What did you like/dislike/hope to see in future chapters? I love me some feedback.**

**Also! You know SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast? Well, she's on tumblr as fandomity (hope you don't mind me pimping you out, Smurfy). And guess what? She's recording Fine Line on mp3 files! FINE LINE HAS GONE AUDIO, Y'ALL! How cool is that? She's the best, and I can't thank her enough for it! So if you're interested, go check out her clips! They're on her tumblr. :) I LOVE HER SO MUCH!**

**Just as I love all of you. :) Seriously, guys, I can't thank you enough for all of your love and support! I wish I could bake you all a cake. -throws hearts of love-**

**Thanks for reading!  
-Lullaby-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, we're at ten chapters now! That's a milestone for me! And guess what? Fine Line broke 100 pages! WOOHOO! Exciting, right? Well, it is to me. :D**

**Anyway, took a few chances with this chapter. Hope you like them! Enjoy!**

**Also, birthday shout-out to SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast! A quicker chapter ten was my birthday gift to her. Rock on, Smurfy! And Happy (yesterday) Birthday!**

* * *

___Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Effie thanked Vice Principal Paylor and left her office with a stack of paper in her hands. It was during lunch hour on Tuesday, and she left the cafeteria early so she could borrow the copy machine in the office. She had typed up the official Hunger Games Escorts list the night before. She needed to print more so that she could post them around the school for reminders and congratulations.

The bell signifying the end of lunch rang. Perfect timing. Effie clutched the thick stack to her chest so that none of the sheets of paper would go flying into oblivion. She didn't have the time to chase down a straggling list. And every piece counted. She took great care in ensuring that no sheet had the chance of flitting away from her grasp as she walked to her sixth period class.

She was surprised to find Haymitch already sitting his desk, his head in his arms. Oh well, his punctuality was her benefit. She didn't want to have to chase him down once class was over. This would put her ten minutes ahead of schedule!

She walked over to him. She poked his shoulder with one of her manicured nails. "Haymitch, wake up."

He turned his head slightly so that an open eye was peering at her from the crook in his arm. The grey iris rolled and he returned to his head to its previous position. He sighed heavily. "Not now, Trinket. Got a bitch of a hangover, and I don't need your shrieking in my ear."

She shifted her weight to her right leg. "Well, that's not my fault, Haymitch. If you stopped drinking so much, you wouldn't have this problem."

"Sure, princess. But then I still have to deal with you, and I need about ten bottles of vodka for that."

She gave him a look even though he couldn't see it. "You poor, pitiful thing." Effie stepped closer to his desk to allow a student to pass to her desk behind Haymitch. She split her stack of papers in half and used them to tap Haymitch on his dirty head. He could really use some quality conditioner.

He growled in response. He shifted his position so he was glaring at her full on with his head in his right hand, leaning against the desk. "What's it going to take to get you to leave me alone, Effie?" he spat.

She grinned cheekily, choosing to ignore his uncouth tone of voice. "Here," she answered while holding out the papers in front of his nose. His gaze shifted to the papers then back to her eyes again in confusion. She dropped them on his desk when he made no move to take them from her hand. "We're going to place these around the school during seventh period."

He raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes, Haymitch, we." Her eyebrows rose in mock worry. "Oh, do you not understand the meaning of the pronoun? Allow me to explain. _We_ means, you—" she pointed to him "—and myself." She pointed to herself. "You and I, together, are going to post these around the school. Do you understand?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Thank you_, sweetheart, for that definition. And, no, I'm not helping you."

Effie apologized to another student trying to pass her. Sighing, she took the empty seat in front of Haymitch.

"You don't sit there," he said with a glare.

She slipped her bag from her shoulder and placed it on the floor. "Well, today I do. Our Physics teacher doesn't care where we sit, so I'm sitting here today. And, _yes_, you are helping me. It's technically part of student council, and you have to help me with everything involving student council." She gave him a pointed stare. "_Everything_, Haymitch."

He snorted. "Who says? You?"

Effie crossed her arms indignantly. "Yes. Me. I know for a fact you have seventh period open, so you can't use class as an excuse—not that you ever go to class, anyway. So with nothing to do, you have every opportunity to help me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You seriously went to check if I had seventh open? Why you so hung up on this? They're just papers."

Effie sighed. "Because, Haymitch, I can't do this by myself. There are a lot of these, and I need to get them all posted before cheer practice. Besides, you were the one who said I needed to toughen up. Consider me lowering myself to spend time alone with you an act of courage."

He gave her a feral smile. "Do I make you nervous, princess?"

She refused to acknowledge her speeding heart. "I get nervous that I'll catch a disease." The bell rang, signifying their time to argue was spent. As their teacher began to check roll, Effie leaned closer to Haymitch and whispered, "You better help me. Or I'll make you miserable tomorrow at the meeting."

His smile turned into a smirk. He leaned in as well, his nose just inches from hers. His voice was low and deep. "I'm shaking in my boots, sweetheart."

She swore she could hear her blood in her ears.

"Effie Trinket?"

"Here!" she squeaked as she whirled around in her desk. The force of her spin caused the papers on Haymitch's desk to scatter onto the floor. Her classmates around her snickered. She bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Nice going, Effie," Haymitch muttered.

"Shut up," she hissed as she rushed to pick up the papers, blushing furiously. Once she shuffled them into a neat pile, she placed them once more atop Haymitch's desk with a glare. He met her glare with a shrug and a smirk of indifference. Heaven above, he was so annoying.

The rest of class went by without a hitch. Though Effie was hyper aware of Haymitch's presence behind her. She assumed he reverted back to attempting to sleep through the class. His hair was tickling the back of her neck. Why did she choose to wear her hair up today? Who knows what could be in his hair! It looked like he hadn't washed it in a week. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but it was still unkempt. She wouldn't be surprised if he had lice living in that dark forest.

Ew, what if he did have lice? What if one crawled up her neck and into her own hair? She nearly gagged at the thought. He probably didn't have lice, though. Lice needed to live in order to breed, and she was sure not even an insignificant insect would lower themselves to _Haymitch's_ rat nest.

It really was a shame he didn't take better care of his hair. Effie imagined it was probably quite nice. It was a lovely dark color, and it curled in loose waves. He kept it long and it stuck up around his head like he continually ran his fingers through it, but it suited him. He was one of the few men she knew that could wear messy hair and wear it well. From what she observed, it looked thick and soft. She wondered what it would feel like to touch?

_Okay, enough of that._

She was spending a little too much time thinking about his hair. Well, she reasoned, for a slob he had nice hair. It was only a natural observation.

She was so lost in thought she jumped when she heard Haymitch give a _very loud_ snore. She bit back a giggle when the surrounding students began to laugh and their teacher sent a glare to the sleeping man behind her.

"Miss Trinket, will you kindly wake him up, please?" Mr. Hermes asked, his monotone dripping with annoyance.

Effie smiled and nodded. She waited until Mr. Hermes continued on with specific heat before she turned halfway in her seat. She smirked as he continued to snore softly. Her eyes zeroed in on his messy hair. She frowned thoughtfully. Well, her teacher did tell her to wake him up.

Effie glanced around her. No one was paying attention. The class was either trying to take notes on the lesson, or was in the same boat as Haymitch (just not quite so loud). Except for that couple in the back corner who were passing love notes to each other. None would be the wiser.

Tentatively, Effie brought her hand to the top of his head. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, just barely grazing his scalp with her nails. Oh goodness, it was just as soft as she thought it would be. And shockingly, it wasn't greasy like she had imagined. She ran her fingers through it again.

"Haymitch," she whispered into his ear so as to not disturb the class. "Haymitch, wake up."

To her surprise, he leaned further into her hand and breathed a sigh of contentment. "Vi?" he murmured in a voice she'd never heard him use. It sounded so tender, so loving.

_Who's Vi?_

He blearily opened his eyes. They locked on hers, and they both froze—her hand still in his hair, and his eyes flashing with multiple emotions she couldn't identify.

Effie swallowed hard. "Mr. Hermes told me to wake you up," she explained in the softest voice possible.

The hardness returned to his face. "Well, I'm awake now, sweetheart."

She blinked rapidly. "Right. Of course. Um…Good morning."

She quickly removed her hand and faced front. She mentally smacked her forehead when she heard Haymitch snort behind her. Did she really just say that?

* * *

Effie was relieved when class was over. She didn't know how many more equations about the change in specific heat she could handle without wanting to stab her Physics book with her pencil. But that wasn't good manners, so she refrained.

She politely let the students who sat behind her exit the row before her. When they were gone, she stood up and picked up her bag and stack of papers. She nudged Haymitch with her foot. He still tried to sleep for the remainder of class, but she knew he never completely fell asleep. He didn't snore.

"Ready, Haymitch?" she asked with false cheerfulness. She was still embarrassed over their previous encounter.

He sat up with an exaggerated sigh. "Let's get this over with."

Haymitch scooped up his stack and brushed by her. Effie rolled her eyes and followed after him. She could already tell this was going to be such a pleasant experience. As pleasant as wearing beige for the rest of her life. Why did he always insist on being such a pain?

They walked over to the main entrance of the school, dodging rushing students and amused teachers. Effie swung her bag in front of her and grabbed two rolls of tape. She passed one to Haymitch.

"Here," she said. "Just start taping them on the walls. Make them sporadic."

Haymitch took the tape roll and saluted lazily with it. "Whatever."

Effie shook her head and set to work. It was slow-going while students milled around them as they headed for their seventh period classes. But thankfully, the hallways soon cleared and it was easier to work. Neither Effie nor Haymitch said anything for a bit. It was Haymitch who interrupted the quiet.

"So why are we posting these again?" he asked with a snap of the tape.

Effie smoothed the edges of the paper she just attached to the wall. "These are the Escort lists. We're posting them so that everyone can see who was assigned to what District."

"Didn't you already make the announcement at the game last Friday? Or did Maeve forget and Linus was too gaga to say anything to her?" He laughed as he imagined Linus ogling Maeve in the announcer's box.

Effie rolled her eyes. "Yes, the announcement was made. These are for those who didn't make it to the game. You know, because not e_verybody_ came." Effie snapped off a piece of tape in irritation.

"Princess, you really need to get over that. I told you, I actually had stuff to do."

Effie shot a look to him over her shoulder. He was looking back with an annoyed expression. "Oh, like what? Drink until your liver exploded? Smoke until you set off the fire alarm?"

Haymitch let out a fake gasp. "How did you know? It's like you were there with me!"

"Shut up."

He chuckled. They continued to work in silence. Effie was enjoying the quiet when the rattle of the main door startled her. She turned to the door and saw Haymitch walk back in the building after having put a list on the outside part of the transparent door.

"Haymitch!" she shouted. "It's crooked!"

He wrinkled his nose at her. "So? It's just paper. They'll look at it, read it, and move on. Who cares if it's crooked?"

"It'll look sloppy! Fix it."

"You fix it. You're the one with OCD."

She huffed. "Fine."

Effie walked outside and faced the door. She struggled to get the tape off the window without ripping the paper. Finally she had success. As she pulled the paper down, she was met with Haymitch Abernathy staring directly at her, his eyes cross and tongue sticking out of a sideways mouth.

She screamed and jumped back. She hadn't been expecting that. It was the strangest face she'd ever seen him make. It scared her silly.

Haymitch doubled over in laughter. Effie violently swung open the door. "Haymitch Abernathy, that was not funny! You scared me to death!"

He laughed harder. "Your face was priceless!" He slapped his knees with his palms. Effie glared at him with her arms crossed. He straightened up with a chuckle. "Oh, come on, princess. Lighten up, will ya? Learn how to live a little." He picked up his forgotten stack of remaining papers and roll of tape. He sauntered farther down the hallway.

She pursed her lips. He didn't think she could have fun? Well. Fine then. She quietly followed after him, the paper she peeled off the door still in her hands. She followed until she was directly behind him.

"Hey, Haymitch?"

He turned around. "What, Trink—"

Effie promptly stuck the taped part of the paper onto his forehead. The paper fanned over his face, completely obscuring it from view.

"What the hell?"

Effie smiled smugly. "Finally. Some order in your appearance."

Haymitch snatched the paper off his face. He let it flutter to the ground and held out the roll of tape. He grinned maliciously at Effie, a predatory gleam in his eye. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh, princess?" Effie began to slowly back up, apprehension all over her features. Haymitch unwound a long strand of tape and stalked after her, like a cat chasing a mouse. "Alright then. Let's tape that mouth of yours so you can finally shut your trap."

He lunged for her. Effie screeched and dodged him. She ran down the hall away from the cackling lunatic with a roll of tape. As she weaved around his hulking mass, she couldn't help but laugh along with him. She ducked behind a trashcan.

"Get back here, Trinket!"

She poked her head from behind the garbage bin. "You have to catch me first, Abernathy!"

He smirked. "Is this a challenge I sense?"

She tucked her lips between her teeth, humming in consideration. "Maybe!" she replied with a grin. She ducked again out of view. She waited for a reply, but was met instead with a door clicking shut. She frowned curiously. She slowly stood up from her hiding spot.

_Huh._

He disappeared. Effie looked both ways down the hall. He wasn't anywhere within eyesight. Effie turned to the direction of the main doors. Had he ditched while she was hiding? If he left her to hang up the rest of these posters by herself, she'd kill him! Of all the nerve—!

"Boo," a voice whispered in her ear.

She gasped and whirled around. Before she could issue a word, Haymitch stuck the piece of tape to her open mouth. It didn't stick well, and was falling slightly into her mouth.

"Hey, what do you know! It does shut you up!" he said with a grin.

Effie ripped off the tape and narrowed her eyes playfully. "Yes, let's see if it works with you!" She lunged for him.

He laughed and ducked out of her way. "Your aim is shit, Effie!"

"Well hopefully this will stop your foul language!"

She tried again. He spun so his back was facing her. "Not the face!"

Effie laughed and tried to reach over his hunched figure, her arms on either side of his neck.

"Oh, no you don't, sweetheart."

Without warning, he shot up, causing Effie to instinctively wrap her arms around his neck so his head wouldn't smash against her nose. He swung his arms behind him and under her knees so that he was holding her piggy-back style.

"Haymitch!" Effie shrilled with a giggle. She wasn't sure whether to laugh full out from the silliness of the situation, or be disgusted that she was being carried by a foul human being.

Haymitch laughed and backed up until his heels hit the trashcan Effie had previously used as her hiding spot. "Hey, Effie, looks like I finally found a trash bin that will hold you!"

Effie gasped, but not from the referencing the insult he made the day before. Surprisingly, that didn't bother her. Well, it didn't bother her _as much. _No, she was more appalled at the thought of being surrounded by all the garbage. "You wouldn't dare!"

He gave her a smirking, sidelong glance. "No?" He dropped her legs, causing her to slightly slip down his back.

She immediately tightened her hold and locked her legs around his hips. _"Haymitch Abernathy!"_

He caught her from behind and shifted her until she was in the proper piggy-back position. "What?" he asked with all the innocence of a cat eating a canary.

"Don't you ever do that again, you horrible—!"

A door from down the hall opened. Plutarch Heavensbee stuck his head out and searched down the hall for the raucous. His eyes landed on the pair, Effie shrinking back sheepishly and Haymitch grinning like a madman. Plutarch raised an amused eyebrow.

"I don't want to know what's going on here," Plutarch said slowly, "but I'm trying to teach a class. Would you please try to keep it down?"

Effie blushed furiously.

"Yessir," Haymitch drawled.

Plutarch nodded then returned to his classroom, the click of the door echoing throughout the now silent hallway.

"Um…Haymitch?" Haymitch twisted his neck so that he was looking at her, his face remarkably close to hers. Effie slid her hands from around his neck so that her fingers were gripping his shoulders to keep her in place. "Could…Could you put me down now, please?"

"Oh yeah, sure, sweetheart."

Catching her off guard, Haymitch immediately released her. He used a little too much force, causing Effie to lose her grip and topple backwards—right into the garbage bin behind them. Haymitch didn't even bother to try hiding his laughter.

Mortified and in pain, Effie broke her promise to Mr. Heavensbee to remain quiet. "Haymitch!"

"Oh, shit! My bad, princess!"

* * *

**Plutarch is totally a Hayffie shipper.**

**So what do you think? I'm a little hesitant about this chapter. Do you think I jumped into their more playful/touchy aspect in their relationship too soon? I honestly didn't plan on it, and I debated in my head a long time about putting it in or waiting, but I decided to go with my gut in the end. So there it is. What do you think? And please be honest. Was it too soon or too awkward? I need to know!**

**Also, time for shameless promoting! For those of you who don't already know, I started a collaborative fic with the lovely Jen aka: Fluttering Phalanges (the author of _Of Perfume, Liquor, and Baby Bottles_). It's on our joint account Fluttering Lullaby. The fic is called _Forging Iron_, and is an AU where Haymitch also gets captured in the Capitol along with Effie during Mockingjay. We'd really love for you to go check it out! Keep in mind it is rated M for some graphic material coming later in the story. But still, we'd love for you to read it! Thanks so much!**

**Thank you all for reading and making it to chapter ten! I'm so pumped by all the positive reception Fine Line is still getting! You all are the best! Thanks for sticking with me. :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Feedback is always helpful. :)**

**Thanks again!  
-Lullaby-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**I don't know what happened, but _Fine Line's_ reception sky-rocketed after last chapter. Guys! I got like thiry-five or thiry-six reviews on one freaking chapter! That's never happened to me before! This story is now at over one-hundred reviews! -tears well up- I don't think you all understand how much I love you. Seriously, you all mean the world to me. I honestly didn't think last chapter was going to be that...I don't know, loved I guess. I read over it, and I seriously cringed because I thought Haymitch and Effie's play-time was written too soon (and a couple of you even agreed with me, in the nicest way possible, and I REALLY appreciate your honesty). But that doesn't seem to matter to you guys, because it has been the favorite and best-reviewed chapter thus far! So again, WOW! I might go back and revise, but that probably won't be for a good long while. Again, I'm floored. Thank you all so much!**

**And now I feel bad, because I personally don't like this next chapter at all. It's a bit of a filler, but that's not why. I don't know, I just feel like I could have done better, but this is what came, so this is what will stay. I hope you guys like it anyway. Try not to hate me too much when it's over. :)**

**Enjoy! And thanks again!**

* * *

_____Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh-

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Effie stalked to the gym positively fuming. Not only did that ingrate drop her in a trash can, he refused to help her out of it! He just stood there leaning against the wall with that infuriating _smirk_ of his just watching while Effie struggled to free herself. It took her a good three minutes to finally get out and that was only because she twisted too far to the right and literally fell over onto the cold tile floor—with the trash can falling on top of her in the process. And Haymitch just _laughed_ at her! Laughed! As if it was the funniest thing he's ever seen in his life. It wasn't funny, it was gross and painful! She had someone's half-eaten apple fall in her _lap_ for goodness' sake!

She refused to acknowledge his presence for the rest of the time they spent hanging up the lists. Not that it bothered him in the least.

"If this is what it takes to shut you up, I should just dump you in the trash more often," he had said.

She threw her empty roll of tape at him.

Heaven above, he was such a…a…nuisance!

Although he _claimed_ it was an accident. That he hadn't really meant to drop her in the garbage. He said he seriously thought she would catch herself on the floor, not fall in the trash. Not that he was complaining when she really did fall in. It was hilarious to him. But it really wasn't on purpose.

Yeah. And Effie was really part giraffe in another life.

When she got to the locker room, she slammed her bag down with a grunt of frustration.

"Whoa, Effie," said Chloris with a concerned look. "What's up with you?"

Effie sent her a look. "Sometimes it's ridiculous what I have to put up with for being student body president."

Chloris grinned. "Haymitch again?"

Effie through her hands up in frustration. "Who else?" She shrugged off her blazer and began unbuttoning the now wrinkled white blouse. "I swear, Chloris, I don't know how I'm going to survive these next few months. Half the time I think maybe it'll be okay—maybe he really isn't completely unbearable." She waved to a couple girls who just came in. She returned her attention to Chloris who was lacing up her shoes. "But then he has to be Haymitch and ruin it!"

"Wow. What did he do this time?"

Effie yanked on her red tank top and flipped her hair from under the collar with more force than necessary. "He picked me up and _threw me in a trash can_!"

Chloris' jaw dropped. "Are you serious? He just picked you up out of nowhere and threw you in a trash can?" Effie didn't answer. Chloris didn't need to know the preceding events. "Is that why you've got gum on the back of your skirt?"

"What?" Effie twisted around her skirt and, sure enough, there was a sticky wad of pink gum stuck to the plaid material. Effie looked up at the ceiling. "I hate him. I hate him so much. How am I supposed to get this out?" She stepped out of the skirt and flung it into her bag. Was she being overdramatic? Probably. But still. She was sore from the humiliation Haymitch put her through. She wasn't about to be reasonable when her pride was hurt.

Chloris put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Eff. I know a trick that will get it right out. I'll show you after practice, okay?" Effie nodded and began to change into her sneakers. Chloris sat on the bench next to her, rolling her neck around to loosen up the muscles. "But, seriously, I can't believe he did that. Why'd you even let him touch you? Who knows where those hands have been?"

_Because we were actually having fun, and I wasn't thinking clearly. _"It was kind of a sneak attack. Didn't get much reaction time before I found myself face to face with garbage liner." Effie sighed as she tightened her last double-knot. "But don't mention anything in front of Seneca, okay? He'd flip out if he found out what Haymitch did."

They both stood up and headed out to the gym floor. "Wouldn't that be a good thing, though?" Chloris asked. "I mean, then he can give Haymitch the punishment he deserves, you know?"

Effie nodded. "Oh, totally. But if someone were to find out, Seneca could get his football privileges suspended. I wouldn't want to do that to him. So don't say anything, please?"

Chloris did the motion signaling that her lips were sealed. "Mum's the word!"

Cheer practice was just the distraction Effie was craving. There was nothing like teamwork, friends, and a good workout to get one's mind off the unpleasant. Haymitch who?

She reentered the locker room feeling refreshed. It was true what her psychology book said last year. Endorphins really did improve your mood.

She and Chloris exited the gym together. Effie looked towards the football field, allowing Chloris to walk a little ahead of her.

Chloris turned around perplexed. "Eff, you coming?"

Effie shook her head. "You go ahead. I think I'll wait for Seneca. He only has a half an hour left of practice, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll see you, Diana, and Creon for dinner."

Chloris nodded. "Okay. See you then. Give Seneca a kiss for me!" She shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face. "Or for you. Whichever. Just make sure you behave! I mean, with that body? Who knows how long your self-control will last!"

"Good_bye_, Chloris!"

Chloris' high laugh tinkled through the air as she walked away. Effie shook her head with a bemused grin. Why were her friends so weird? Oh, well. It didn't matter how weird they could be. She loved them dearly. She didn't know what she'd do without them.

Effie took a seat on one of the front row bleachers facing the football field. She put her chin in her hands and leaned forward on her knees. She watched Seneca with a small smile. She couldn't see his face past his bulky helmet, but she'd know him anywhere. He had a habit of kicking up his leg behind him to stretch his hamstrings whenever he was at a standstill for a moment. He didn't like to be stagnant for too long, even on a break. Seneca worked hard for his team, and Effie loved how dedicated he was to the game. He was a good player, and an even better captain.

Which was why he usually drove her nuts come Homecoming Week. Even before they started dating, he would get really touchy around her once Homecoming came to Panem Academy. Everything had to be perfect, and he would stress out like a pregnant woman. Homecoming Week was usually the only time they would get in a fight of any kind—because two perfectionists in one relationship could get a little sticky when both parties were under pressure—but they would make up by the big game. Effie didn't usually let it get to her. He put up with her during the rest of the year, so she had no problem putting up with him during those seven days.

As Effie's eyes began to roam, she caught sight of something to her right near the Victor's Dorms. Curiosity rising, Effie brought her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the blaring sun. It looked like Haymitch—good grief, couldn't she go two hours without him popping up? He was talking conspiratorially to that dark-skinned boy who seemed to have his right arm in a perpetual sling. Effie thinks it must be that same guy he ate lunch with whenever he chose to show up in the cafeteria. What could they be talking about?

_Probably doing a drug deal._

Anyone who was friends with Haymitch probably involved themselves in the same less than savory activities in which he partook. Effie thought about going over there to tell them to take their dealings somewhere that wasn't on campus but decided against it. If they were doing some sort of drug trade—because, really, why else would anyone be friends with that moron?—she didn't want to get involved. It would ruin her image.

Just like if anyone found out that she actually had _fun_ with _Haymitch Abernathy_. What was she thinking, playing around with him like that? She was Effie Trinket. She didn't associate with people like _him_ in such a friendly manner. She didn't even think Haymitch could do fun outside of a bottle and a cancer stick. But she was pleasantly surprised. He had a different demeanor other than his ever-present smirk, scowl, and swaying gait. He could laugh genuinely. He could act normal.

And what about that small moment in Physics? When she…uh…played with his hair. Which she will _never_ do again, if Effie knew what was good for her.

But she couldn't help but wonder what he had been dreaming about before he woke up. He seemed so peaceful, so content as stroked her fingers through his shockingly soft locks. And that name he had said. He said it like it was so familiar. His voice was actually gentle, loving.

What was the name? Vi? Effie didn't know a Vi. At least, she wasn't aware that she knew of a Vi. She'll have to ask Chloris. She might recognize the name. It must be someone pretty special if they could make Haymitch actually sound human.

Effie caught herself smiling softly at the memory. No, that was not okay. Haymitch Abernathy wasn't human, just like he wasn't fun to be around. Haymitch Abernathy was disgusting, annoying, rude, and a whole bunch of other insulting adjectives that had yet to come to her mind. This one instance must have been a fluke. Like how most people had bad days, Haymitch must have just had a good day (since all the rest of his days were constituted as bad days).

Or maybe he was just trying to soften her up for another prank he was trying to pull. Yes, that must be it. He must be planning something so awful, so utterly embarrassing, he needed to create a diversion to let down her guard. Well, it wasn't going to work. Effie was going to be on her toes. Because whatever he was planning, it was sure to be worse than dropping her in the trash can. Which she was _still_ mad about.

Effie had never been more grateful for Seneca's practice to end. She was done thinking about Haymitch. She already graced him with too much of her thoughts than he was worth.

Seneca was surprised to find her sitting in the stands. Effie waved to him, and his whole face split into a smile that could outshine the hot, fall sun. It did a number on her heartstrings. And his bare, glistening chest was always a plus.

Effie grabbed her bag and bounced down the bleachers to greet him. She was met with a big, sweaty hug. She didn't mind much. Seneca was pretty sexy after practice. Today was no exception.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, grinning down at her and keeping her locked in his arms.

Effie returned his smile and leaned all her weight against his muscled torso. "Just decided to wait for you. I felt like walking back to the dorms with you. Is that okay?"

Seneca laughed. "It's always okay, Eff. Let me just get my stuff and put on a shirt then we'll go."

Her mouth opened in mock offense. "A shirt? Nonsense. I certainly don't mind!"

Seneca raised an eyebrow, but his smile grew. She wasn't usually so brazen in her attraction to him. Nonetheless, his chest puffed up a little more out of pride. "Well, you might not, but I can think of a few others who would mind. I'll meet you in a few, yeah?"

Five minutes later, and the couple was walking back to their dorms. Seneca was filling her in on the team and all their plans for the game that Friday. As he chatted, he subconsciously threaded his fingers through hers, his hand warm and strong in her little manicured fingers. It made her stomach do flip-flops.

Effie gently swung their interlocked hands back and forth while he traced lazy circles on the back of hers. She smiled up at him dreamily. He paused in his speech and met her gaze, amusement clear in his expression.

"How come you're so quiet today?" he inquired with an _adorable_ tilt of his head.

Effie blinked. Quiet? Well, that was an adjective she wasn't used to describing herself lately. All Haymitch has said for the past…well, forever…was that she never stopped talking. But she wasn't going to think about Haymitch. Not when Seneca was right next to her. She shrugged in response. "I just like listening to your voice, I guess."

Seneca looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "You like my voice?"

"Yeah. It's like…I don't know, it's like…" Effie bit her lip trying to think of the right word. "It's like chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Seneca chuckled. "Well, I can't say I've heard that one before."

Effie nudged him with her shoulder. "Well, it does. I like listening to you. I feel like I haven't been able to talk to you that much lately."

Seneca furrowed his brows and frowned thoughtfully. "We haven't been able to hang out much, have we?" Effie shook her head in response. "Tell you what, Effie. My roommate is going home for the weekend after school on Friday. How about you come back to my room after the game, and we'll watch a movie together?" He grinned teasingly. "I'll even let you pick this time."

Effie's eyes widened. "And you won't complain no matter what movie it is?"

He laughed. "Promise. No complaining. So is it a date?"

Effie sighed happily and leaned her side against Seneca's. "It's a date. This Friday, then. Right after the game."

Seneca's smile grew tenfold. "Perfect."

* * *

The next morning, Effie slipped on her now, thankfully, gum-free uniform skirt. She could feel her annoyance with Haymitch return in her chest. She pursed her lips. She couldn't believe he would do…well, what she assumed he was doing. It didn't matter. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. He thought that he could pull a fast one on her? He thought he could weaken her defenses by appealing to her sense of merriment? Well, he had another thing coming.

And she was going to let him know that he had messed with the wrong girl.

He didn't come to first period, so she wasn't able to corner him there. But that was fine. She'd be able to talk to him come third period, and that was better for her. She didn't want their conversation picked up by too many of her peers. She didn't want anyone to know that she had actually _enjoyed_ spending time with Haymitch, even if it was only for a little while.

She knew it was a gamble that he'd even be in third period. As she waited in her desk for him to walk through the door, she was nervous that she may have lost her cash. But right at the last moment, he came waltzing in the room, eyes glassy and reeking of marijuana. _Jackpot._

She turned in her seat to face him, her arms crossed over his desk and stony glare present in her blue eyes.

His own eyes flitted up and down her form in distaste. "Can I help you?"

Her lids narrowed into slits. "I'm on to you, Abernathy," she mumbled.

"You're what?"

"Don't play coy with me. I know what you're up to."

And there came the infamous smirk. "Oh, really, princess? Enlighten me."

She pointed one of her long nails at him. He eyed it warily. "You're planning something. Something to embarrass me in front of who knows how many people? And you thought that yesterday you would be able to distract me by actually being somewhat charming."

"Oh, now you think I'm charming, sweetheart?"

"I said _somewhat_. You've still got a long way to go before you could ever hope to be charming." She propped her chin in her hand. "But don't think I don't know what's really going on here. You're just waiting for the opportune moment to completely humiliate me in front of everyone. I'm totally onto you."

Haymitch shook his head incredulously. "Wow. You are by far the most stuck-up little bitch I've ever met."

Effie's hand dropped in time with her jaw. "I beg your pardon?"

He glowered. "You heard me, sweetheart. You're a stuck-up little bitch just like all you other Capitol people."

Effie's brows knit in angry confusion. "Capitol people?"

"Not aware of the term? Let _me_ enlighten _you_." Haymitch crossed his arms over his chest. "Capitol. That's what the kids from the Districts call those of you who can afford Panem Academy without a scholarship. And believe me, Effie, it's not a term of endearment."

"So why call us Capitol, then, if it isn't a compliment?"

"Exactly why you think. We call you Capitol because you guys think you're the best thing that's happened since free booze. You think that every little thing revolves around you, like you're the center of everything. Like a nation's capitol. Do you understand, or do I need to use smaller words to get through your hairspray infused skull?"

"That," Effie said through clenched teeth, "is the most horrid and rude thing I've heard in a long, long, long time. What right do those from the Districts have to judge those who don't need scholarships? You don't know us."

Haymitch barked a laugh. "Like you know us? Do you even know what District kids go through after we win your precious Hunger Games?" He waited for her to answer, but of course, she couldn't give him one. She had no idea. "Of course you don't. You don't even care. Why should you, anyway? You're all just a bunch of selfish pricks." He leaned forward in his chair and poked her forehead. "And _you_, princess, are the most selfish of them all."

Effie could only watch in stunned silence as he settled back further in his seat.

"So don't—" he made a noncommittal gesture with his hand "—don't come to me saying that you know what's going on. You have no clue what's up outside of that blue head of yours. You don't know anything about life except what's in fashion and whatever's going on in this forsaken school that no one cares about except for you. You're just some clueless little girl who thinks everything is about you." He sneered at her, his teeth slightly yellowed from his earlier activities. "And you accuse me of having some elaborate plan to embarrass you in front of the school? Sweetheart, as much as I love watching you squirm, I don't waste my time thinking of some grand scheme to get it done. Trust me when I say that you aren't worth my time and effort."

Effie could feel her cheeks burn from fury, mortification, and a hint of shame. She was right the first time. This boy wasn't capable of anything other than tormenting her and ruining her life.

She drew in a sharp breath, praying her voice would be steady. "Well, if I'm worth so little in your eyes, I suppose I should just stop trying." He shrugged in reply. "Fine then. From now on we'll only speak to each other if absolutely, direly necessary. For student council purposes only."

Haymitch sighed in relief. "Finally. Thought I'd never hear you say that." He laid his head on his desk signifying that he was done with the conversation. Done with her.

Effie blinked at him. She set her mouth in a grim line, nodded, and turned around slowly in her chair. It would be better this way. She'd been craving silence from Haymitch for the longest time. Now that they agreed to speak only if the circumstances demanded it, she wouldn't have to bother with him. He'd be background noise, a void presence. She was relieved that she'd no longer have to deal with him. So why on earth did her heart feel like lead in her chest?

* * *

**-chuckles nervously-**

**OH COME ON! You know they couldn't stay all happy-go-lucky for long. Their relationship is all about one step forward and three steps back, right?**

**I promise I have a plan though! **

**So...yeah. I'm not sure what to think about this one. I hope you liked it! Eheh... Anyways, feedback is always appreciated! Let me know what you liked/disliked/hope to see!**

**Also, I've been curious. Who do you all picture as the characters? I know of some people's head!characters, but I want to know all my readers! I'm particularly curious as to who you all picture as Chloris, Diana, Creon, and Seneca. :) (And if any of you care who I picture, there's a link on my tumblr called "Between Love and Hate" with my headcanons.) I'd love to hear who you see in your imaginations! Let me know!**

**Also, if anyone's curious as to what the "official song" for Fine Line is, I shall tell you! Because it's so interesting, right? -rolls eyes at my dorkiness- Anyway, if Fine Line were ever a movie, I always imagined the song What the Hell by Avril Lavigne playing during the opening credits. You know, while the names roll, you get a feel for the scene, and right before the opening dialogue. :) So yeah, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. I know, this is the greatest news you've ever heard, right? ;D DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Thanks again, guys, for everything. I hope I didn't disappoint, and I hope I continue to live up to your expectations in future chapters! Hugs of love for all of you! -Mwah!-**

**-Lullaby-**


	12. Chapter 12

**AT FREAKING LAST!**

**Guys, this chapter took me soooo long! I slaved over this baby! I hope it's worth it. This thing is twice, literally twice, as long as all of my previous chapters. I'm pleased with how it turned out, not sure how y'all will feel. ;) Also, thanks so much to all who encouraged me last chapter! I was really self-conscious about it, but you are all just so amazing and nice, and I don't deserve you! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**As a fair WARNING! Heheh... This chapter contains lots and lots of Seneffie. Lots of it. Like, I'm not kidding. I know I have one reader who is not happy with the amount of Seneffie this story contains, and if your opinion is anything like his/hers I advise you to either skip this chapter (though you will miss some important information) or discontinue reading. I don't want you to do that! I love all of you, and all my readers mean so much to me! But I know there are some who dislike the Seneffie, and that is completely valid and understandable.**

**But also, please realize that, even though Hayffie _is_ endgame, I have to be realistic about the premise in this story. I have to make it believable, logical, and in-character. For that, I'm sorry, but we're all going to have to put up with some Seneffie. It just has to be done. But there will be more and more Hayffie as the chapters go on! You all need to trust me! Please? :)**

**Anyway, longest AN ever. I hope you still love the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_______Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh-

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Effie kept true to her word. She didn't talk to Haymitch at all for the remainder of the week. Not one peep was uttered in his direction. Granted he came to a total of one class during the week, but she still ignored him. Didn't even look in his direction. She thinks she might have exploded if she caught even the smallest glimpse of him. And her mother had always taught her: If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

It was a proverb Haymitch clearly had never heard nor adopted. Probably wasn't capable of kindness. Scratch that, d_efinitely_ wasn't capable of kindness. Effie was a prime example for that. If she had a book of mean things Haymitch had ever said to her, the world would run out of paper.

Well, it didn't matter. She didn't have to worry about that anymore.

The remainder of the week proved to be rather boring. The highlight had been her ninety percent on her Trigonometry quiz, and that wasn't exactly the event of the century. Effie thought she might scream if she didn't see some life in the school. What was worse, she seemed to be the only one to sense the utter dullness that hung over Panem Academy. And it may have been just her. She could have been the only one affected by the lack of action. Regardless, it didn't abate her need for excitement—anything at all. She just knew that if she didn't get it, she'd scream.

Did that make her selfish? Everyone else seemed perfectly at ease with life. They seemed rather content despite the normal pressures a student faced in school. Was she selfish for wanting something interesting to happen? Something to create a buzz in everyone's routine? Nothing dangerous or tragic, just something…well, Effie wasn't even sure what she was hoping for. Anything to take her mind off her restlessness and the heaviness in her heart.

Effie thought she might burst from relief when the bright sun woke her up Friday morning. At last, something to look forward to! The weekend, the game, and her date with Seneca. She'd been thinking about what movie to watch with him all week, and she finally settled on a romantic comedy that had come out the year before she hadn't yet seen. Thankfully, Diana owned it and kindly lent it to Effie. She'd wear her favorite purple and gold pajamas and lavender-vanilla scented perfume. It was sure to be a comfortable, romantic night. She was anxiously looking forward to it.

The stands were packed again that night, much to Effie and Chloris' elation. As good as the team was naturally, and as talented as their coach was, the deafening roar of the fans' support really aided the Panem Academy Mutts into victory. It was nearly standing room only in the bleachers. The whole school could have been there! Effie knew it was statistically impossible, but that didn't detract from the sheer magnitude of people. Effie's eyes automatically searched for a sign of messy dark hair and dirty boots. She caught herself just in time, shaking her head in confusion. He'd never show up, and she didn't care if he did.

She was only looking because school spirit was her weakness. She wanted everyone to see the football team's victory.

Exactly.

"So you want to come with Diana and me to get pizza at the rec center after the game?" Chloris asked Effie during halftime. "Creon's got a date tonight, so that means we can order whatever we want without him complaining about getting only vegetarian platters!" Chloris sighed heavily. "I like veggie food as much as the next girl, and I totally support Creon in his convictions. But sometimes a girl needs some meat, you know?"

Effie chuckled at Chloris' wistful expression. Creon and Chloris may be twins, but the brother and sister couldn't be more different if they tried. Except for their taste in men, they were almost polar opposite.

"Thanks, Chlor," answered Effie as she fixed her crooked skirt. It always got a little wonky after a basket toss. "But I'm going to have to pass. Seneca and I have our own date tonight."

Chloris broke out into a large, playful grin. "Ohhhhh, do you, now? Well, I certainly don't want to interrupt _that_." She wriggled her eyebrows.

Effie rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into Chloris' as they walked back to their formation. Halftime was almost over. "Let it go, Chloris."

"Never!" she called with a wink.

Effie really needed to find Chloris a boyfriend so that she would lay off Effie's own relationship.

Unsurprisingly, the Mutts won the game. The crowd went wild, and Effie was happy, but she was really anxious to cuddle up next to her boyfriend and watch a cute, feel-good movie. She felt she deserved it after the week she had!

Once the players were released to greet their friends and family, Effie gave Seneca a quick congratulatory kiss on the cheek. They parted ways so they could get ready for their date. They both needed a shower, and Effie needed to change into her pajamas. She took her sweet time underneath the hot running water, and relished the aroma therapy brought on by her lavender and vanilla body wash. She breathed in the calming scent deeply, letting it soothe her nerves. She didn't know why she was nervous, but for some odd reason, her stomach was a ball of jitters. Effie was sure it would go away once she got to Seneca's room.

Once she was scrubbed clean and changed into her pajamas, Effie grabbed her bag and the DVD she borrowed from Diana. She locked her door and briskly walked out of her building and in the direction of Seneca's dorm. The campus was dark, dimly lit by lampposts. There were still students milling about, making the shadows less creepy and dangerous. Effie smiled to herself when she saw Maeve and Linus sitting at a picnic table and chatting away. Well, Maeve was chatting. Linus was looking at her with the most adorable lovesick expression, drinking in every word she was saying.

Effie walked past the Victors dorm, thinking of Haymitch as she glanced at the looming building. For a second, she thought she saw him lying in the grass. She immediately looked down at her clothes, wondering what he'd say about her purple ensemble with the golden crowns pattern.

_"Huh, so you really are a princess. Shocked you'd be out and about in your bed clothes. Isn't that improper for royalty?"_

Then he'd roll his eyes and take a hit from a joint. He'd notice the movie in her hands, knowing she was going to watch it with Seneca. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good. And, of course, he'd have to make a comment about her choice of movie.

_"Crane's really going to watch that? Sheesh, sweetheart, not only do you have shit-taste in movies, you have shit-taste in guys. Find someone who isn't such a pansy."_

Despite the surge of protectiveness she felt towards Seneca, Effie couldn't help but grin at Haymitch's predictability. She braced herself for a snarky comment as she walked by, but upon closer inspection, she realized it wasn't Haymitch at all. It was Johanna, a Victor a few grades younger than Effie. How on earth Effie mistook Johanna for Haymitch, Effie wasn't quite sure. Well, at least there would be no rude remark about her clothing or her boyfriend.

Not that there would have been anyway, because Haymitch and Effie weren't speaking to each other.

She really needed to stop thinking about that.

Seneca left the door open for her so she could walk right in. She made it just in time to see him towel drying his hair. When he looked up, he jumped back, surprised she was there.

"Geez, you just materialized out of nowhere!" he said a little breathlessly from being startled.

Effie snickered. "Nice hair, Seneca." His hair was sticking out every which way as if he had been electrocuted. It was positively adorable!

He stuck out his tongue at her with a smile and threw his towel at her. It hit her in the face, messing up her own hair. "So what movie do you have there?"

Effie revealed it with a flourished, beaming proudly. "We're watching 'First Impressions!'"

Seneca took on a pained expression. "That new chick flick you were obsessed with seeing last year?"

"Hey!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and pouting prettily. "You promised no complaining about the movie I chose!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Seneca put up his hands in acquiescence. "Give it here. I'll pop it in."

"Yes!" Effie squealed and clapped victoriously. She handed over the DVD and raced to his bed. She hopped onto it, leaning her back against the wall and tucking her knees to her chest. She watched on as Seneca prepared the movie on the little television he brought from home. While he worked, she noted not for the first time, he indeed had a very nice backside. And Haymitch thought she didn't have good taste in men? As far as Effie was concerned, she had wonderful taste, and Seneca was her favorite flavor.

Once the movie was rolling, Seneca shut his door and turned off the light. He walked around the other side of his bed and slid in next to Effie. He held his left arm up to invite her in. She cuddled up next to him without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her snuggly, the back of her head resting comfortably against his chest and her legs sprawled across his. It didn't take long for him to automatically grab her hand and begin playing with her fingers. It was one of his favorite things to do. He had always said he liked her hands—they were tiny and fragile. It gave him the need to protect her, and he loved feeling needed. He played with her hands whenever he had the chance. Effie wondered if he even realized he was doing it half the time.

Effie relished the sound of Seneca's steadfast heartbeat providing a palliative bass underneath the opening song. It led her into an easy relaxation. Effie was exceedingly grateful that Seneca had the most easygoing RA in the boys' dormitory. Technically, Effie could get in serious trouble being in his bedroom after hours. But, as luck would have it, the RA couldn't care less if girls stayed the night so long as they didn't make a raucous and disturb the hall. She was glad, because she knew that she'd fall asleep soon after the credits rolled.

The movie started out quite entertaining. Effie related to the protagonist's best friend easily. She always loved when she found parts of her in movie characters. Sometimes during sleepovers with Diana and Chloris, they would watch their favorite movies and cast each other and other students they knew or were friends with as different characters in the story. Effie loved when the main girl—or in this case, the best friend to the main girl—was a lot like her. She felt like she was watching another version of her life. She enjoyed it immensely.

However, as the movie progressed, Effie found herself enjoying it less and less. When the obvious love interest for the protagonist was introduced, Effie felt like she had been punched in the gut. He was brooding, sarcastic (yet somehow strangely funny), and sly. He was so much like someone whom Effie did _not_ want to think about at the moment. What was worse, he and Effie's character constantly fought. It wasn't so much the fact that their arguments and relationship in general were so similar it was _uncanny_ that bothered Effie. What bothered her was the blatant chemistry oozing from the actors portraying the characters. It was so tangible you could feel it through the television screen.

Effie's devastation only grew when Seneca said, "Why'd they play up that guy as the love interest for the main girl? It's so obvious he has way better chemistry with her best friend." He started at Effie's look of pure dread. "What? You can't tell me you don't see it. I wouldn't be surprised if the best friend ends up in his pants by the end of the movie."

Effie thinks she may have made a noise in the back of her throat. If she did, Seneca either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. She certainly wished she could ignore the movie. Why? Why did she choose to watch this? Why couldn't she have just let Seneca choose?

It was torture. But finally, it got to the point in the movie where the main girl was doing her reflection on life and love. The best friend and the love interest weren't even present. It was a lull Effie greatly appreciated.

She took the time to slightly tilt her head toward Seneca. His eyes were half-lidded, and his head was resting against the wall. The light from the television cast an eerie yet beautiful glow on his tan skin, highlighting his bone structure in just the right way. Unable to help herself, Effie reached her hand behind her to cup the right side of his face. She rubbed her thumb along his smooth jawline. He looked down at her with a bemused look, the corners of his mouth just the slightest bit uplifted.

Effie put pressure on the back of his head until he bent down to meet her lips in a slow, tender kiss. Feeling a combination of bravery and nerves, Effie twisted herself until she was sitting on her knees face to face with him. Hesitantly, nervously, she leaned in kissing him again, then again, each kiss a little more passionate then the next. Sensing her need, Seneca put his strong hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. She complied, running her fingers through his still damp hair. She shyly shifted herself until she was straddling him, kissing him harder.

When they pulled away for air, Seneca raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that I'm complaining but…" he trailed off not quite sure how to word his question. Effie understood. She didn't usually take initiative like that, and she didn't often let him indulge in his hunger for intimacy. He cradled her cheek and gazed at her lips. His eyes flitted up to hers questioningly. "What was that all about, Eff?"

Feeling a surge of confidence at his hungry expression, Effie leaned forward until her lips were just tickling his. "I miss my boyfriend, and I just want to kiss him," she murmured in a soft voice laced with a touch of nervousness.

His breath hitched, and it filled Effie with an unfamiliar power. "You sure, Eff?"

She smirked against mouth. "Just shut up and kiss me, Seneca."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He crashed his lips onto hers so suddenly and so fiercely, Effie accidentally let out a squeak. Seneca smiled into the kiss and deepened it all the more. Effie was floored by his sheer expertise—if she had known he could kiss like _this_ she'd have encouraged it a long time ago!—and fervency. She opened her mouth eagerly, his tongue gently gliding inside. He tasted like peppermint. He nicked at her bottom lip with his teeth. It created all sorts of wonderful butterflies in her stomach, exploding within her with a hormonal drive she didn't even know she had.

When he began to pull away, she took his face in her hands and forcefully returned him to her lips. Seneca easily followed her initiative, softly pushing against her until she was lying flat on her back with him propped above her. He explored every inch of her mouth, and she memorized his taste. His hands roamed from her sides, to her hips, then back again as if he weren't sure where to place them but wanting to feel her all the same. His tongue curled around hers sensuously, sending her heart racing. Effie decided she wanted _more_ of Seneca.

She slid her hands from Seneca's face down to his chest, tracing all the way down to the waistband in his pants. She tugged the hem of his shirt attempting to pull it off him while keeping her lips attached to his. She ached to feel his skin against her fingers, to sketch the outlines of his muscles.

"Eff," he muffled into the kiss, trying to pry her fingers away from his shirt.

"I think I need a little help, Seneca."

Seneca pulled away from her. Effie looked up at him, confused, flushed, and gloriously light-headed. He returned her stare, regret written all over his face. "I can't, Effie. If we keep going, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

_Oh._ She bit her swollen lip. She heard him sigh heavily, and she peered at him through her eyelashes. "We…we don't have to stop." Her blush intensified. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh," was all Seneca could say.

_Oh my gosh, he doesn't even want to! Why did you say anything, Effie?_ Thoroughly humiliated, Effie covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I just said that!"

"What—?"

She cut him off, ranting a million miles an hour. "I'm so sorry; I'm such a stupid person. We've just never talked about it, and we've been dating for two years, and haven't so much as come close to sleeping together. I don't even know why I brought it up, because _you_ never brought it up. And I should have known that you didn't want to sleep together _because_ you never brought it up, and I'm just so sorry, I'm so stupid. Please forget I ever said anything. Oh my gosh, I can't believe—"

"Hey, hey, hey," he interrupted gently, pulling her hands away from her face. She cringed as she looked at him. He wasn't laughing at her, but his eyes held mild amusement and confusion. "What made you think I wouldn't want to sleep with you?"

Effie blinked rapidly. She really hoped she wouldn't start crying. "I just…you never brought it up."

"I didn't bring it up because I didn't know if you were ready. I didn't want to push you into anything, you know?"

Relief instantly flooded through her. "So, you do want to…um…"

Seneca chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Trust me, Eff, I really want to." His eyes unconsciously flitted her chest—her shirt had somehow gotten lopsided during their make out session and was now showing off her pretty purple bra—before swiftly moving away again. Effie wasn't sure if she should feel elated, offended, or nervous.

With hands shaking from her earlier burst of emotion, she hesitantly brought them to fiddle around with the ends of his T-shirt. "Okay, then."

He took her hands away from his shirt and held them in his own. "Just not tonight, Effie."

She knit her brows and puckered her lips. "But I thought you wanted—"

"I do, Eff. I _really_ do." He smiled sheepishly. "But I don't, you know, have anything with me."

Effie's mouth popped open in a small _o_. Then she couldn't help it. She laughed, releasing the tension that had been building up in her. "Yeah, that would put a damper on things."

Seneca laughed with her. When they subsided, he looked at her with a regretful grin. He groaned and brought their hands to his forehead. He swore under his breath. "This sucks. I mean, really? Tonight of all nights, and I got nothing?"

Effie hummed with a smile. "Why don't we plan on another time, then?"

"Like when?"

"When do you want?"

He looked at her carefully, suddenly very serious. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want to make sure you are fully, one-hundred percent ready." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She automatically leaned into his touch. "Are you positive about this, Effie? This is a big step for us."

Effie grabbed a hold of his free hand. She played with his fingers like he did with hers so many times, mulling it over in her head. "I think I am. I want to give myself to you, but you're right. It is a big step. So how about this?" She propped herself on her elbow so she could be somewhat level with him. "Let's wait until Homecoming. It'll give us both enough time to make sure we're totally ready, and will give _you_ time to do some grocery shopping, silly!" She poked him in the stomach.

Seneca laughed and held his hands up. "Hey, to be fair, I had no idea you were going to bring it up!"

Before she could issue a rebuttal, Effie let out a huge yawn. She flushed at her complete lack of manners.

"Okay, Effie, looks like you need to sleep. Movie's over anyway." Seneca got up from the bed to turn off the television.

Effie fixed the pillows and burrowed herself deeper into Seneca's covers. "But I didn't get to see the ending!"

Seneca crawled in next to her and protectively wrapped his arms around her. She immediately snuggled into him, inhaling his clean scent. "I can tell you exactly what happened. Boy and girl realize their undying devotion, confess their love, and kiss underneath the stars. The end, and Merry Christmas."

Effie snorted. "Merry Christmas?"

"Shut up, I'm tired. If you don't like my ending, dream up your own."

Effie reached her face towards his and got in one last kiss before they fell asleep. "Fine then. I will."

That night, Effie dreamed of an ending remarkably similar to the one Seneca predicted. But instead of it starring the main girl, it was between the best friend and the sly love interest.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks, and Effie and Haymitch had still said not one thing to each other. Haymitch kept his promise to keep silent surprisingly well. Much better than Effie would have ever thought (and he was even in attendance for a majority of those two weeks). On numerous occasions, Effie would just wait for some smart-aleck remark or biting comment to come her way. He wouldn't be able to resist tormenting her for long. He'd soon give in to the innate urge to make her miserable.

Nothing. He didn't even look in her direction. Didn't spare her one little, condescending glance.

She was embarrassed to admit that she only knew this because _she_ had been paying attention to _him._ Apparently with more scrutiny than she originally believed. She wasn't exactly sure why she bothered. He finally stopped annoying her completely. He didn't pester her—other than his general presence—didn't make fun of her, or laugh at her, or yell at her. It was as if she had ceased to exist. His "Let's annoy Effie Trinket" radar was absent. She should be jumping for joy and singing the "Hallelujah Chorus" at the top of her lungs. What was stopping her?

Effie wanted to slap herself when she finally realized the reason.

She…she actually _missed_ Haymitch Abernathy. No, not necessarily Haymitch himself. She missed fighting with him. She didn't miss his rude comments, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to have a little verbal sparring match with the boy. Without arguing with him almost every time they were in the same room, Effie felt genuinely bored.

And Haymitch lived to annoy her! How on earth could he go on with their agreement without a complaint? Was she really so low on his scale of people worth his time? Effie had never been worthless to someone. She was adored by many, and a favorite among the PA staff. She had hardly any enemies. People often valued her opinion. Yet Haymitch couldn't even bring himself to _look at her_.

Why on earth did it bother her so much? It wasn't the sting of feeling unimportant. That was present, but not dominant. After deliberating it for a solid two days in those weeks, Effie came to the conclusion that it had to do with him calling her "Capitol." She was unimportant to him because she was privileged and didn't know a thing about the life of a Victor. He made it clear that her Capitol status put her very low on his list of favorite people. She was just a selfish snob who thought herself to be above those from the Districts.

It angered Effie. What right did he have to say things like that? He knew nothing about _her_. Why should he be so concerned that she knew about District kids when he didn't understand the littlest thing about her, nor even care? He made no effort to try. So why should she? And why did it bother her that he didn't in the first place? His opinion was nothing. And he was right. She _didn't_ know, nor did she want to know, anything about the kids from the Districts. Why did it matter what Haymitch thought?

Effie was surprised and mortified to find that, while she didn't want to know about the other kids, she wanted to know _Haymitch_. He—dare she say it?—fascinated her. He could read her like a book, yet she knew nothing about the maddening boy. She'd known him for four years, but he was still a mystery to Effie.

She still couldn't stand him one bit. He aggravated Effie to her very core. But she had seen human emotion on his face. She'd seen him have fun. He could mock and tease her all he wanted, but there was something vulnerable beneath all that alcohol and hash. And she _really_ wanted to know what it was.

Unfortunately, they were ignoring each other. Normally, Effie would just let it be. But things for planning the Victor's Ball were underway. There were some things that Effie needed to do without the aid of the rest of student council. And since she and Haymitch were still in the punishment together, he'd have to help her. They'd be around each other quite a bit, and at the rate they were going, they'd be quieter than death. Effie wasn't fond of silence. She'd have to change it.

So how could she backtrack her request to keep out of each other's way? She couldn't exactly waltz up to him and say, "So, Haymitch, I was thinking. Remember when I said that we should just ignore each other? Let's pretend that never happened. Because I miss fighting with you. So let's just throw it out the window and get back to biting at each other's throats. What do you say?"

Yeah. That'd go over well.

She was at a loss. If their roles were reversed, what would Haymitch have to do to convince her to sweep it all under the rug? Well, he'd have to give the most impressive apology of his life (or perhaps it would be the first he's ever given), offer her twelve bouquets of her favorite flowers, and get down on his knees and beg forgiveness.

Well, she was _not_ getting on her knees and pleading forgiveness. As far as she was concerned, she did absolutely nothing wrong. _She_ should be offering to forgive _him_. He was the one who called her selfish, a horrible name, and if she didn't stop thinking about it now, she'd get mad again. Flowers were completely out of the question. One, she didn't even know if he liked flowers. They weren't exactly his plant of choice. He'd probably eat the flowers anyway, the animal.

That left only one thing: the apology. It made Effie cringe just thinking about it. Again, she had nothing for which to apologize. The very thought of saying she was sorry to Haymitch Abernathy made her want to gag. And how could she properly apologize when she wasn't the least bit remorseful for her actions? Sure, she wasn't fond of the consequences, but again, she was the victim. The very idea… Her ego was crying just thinking about it.

But Effie knew that if she didn't do something, she'd very soon lose her mind. Not essentially from missing him—no, not him, their _banter_—but definitely from thinking about it so often. Whenever something bothered Effie, she needed to take care of it. Or else it would fester in her mind until she went certifiably batty.

Looks like she was going to have to apologize.

She hated her life.

It was Monday during seventh period she decided to swallow her pride once and for all. She took a pit stop at the vending machine. Once she got her beverage, she began her journey to his spot on the soccer field and said farewell to her dignity. Like always, he was sitting against the tree overlooking the field. However, he was sans his usual cigarette and/or bottle. He was just sitting there with his eyes closed. Effie assumed he must only be basking in the nice weather. It was just barely October, and the weather was starting to get cool. Even Haymitch was no exception to the energizing fall air.

Effie stopped when she was a few feet behind him, clutching her soda can tightly in her hands. Stealing herself, she took a mental deep breath. She walked around to face him. "Hello, Haymitch." _Wow, Effie. Could you be any more formal?_

Haymitch's eyes snapped open. He scrunched his face in confusion when he took in her from. "What do _you_ want?"

Effie bit back a retort. If she wanted her apology to seem sincere, she needed to first act polite. She put on her most charming smile. "I came to talk to you."

"Thought we weren't doing that unless it was necessary."

"This _is_ necessary." She shoved the soda in his face. "Here."

He went cross-eyed looking at it. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a peace offering."

"A can of pop is your idea of a peace offering? What'd you do, shake it up so it'll explode when I open it?"

Effie pulled the soda back to her and huffed in exasperation. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not old enough to buy liquor!" Her eyes narrowed. "Come to think of it, neither are you."

Haymitch groaned and rubbed the area between his eyes. "What do you want, Trinket?"

Effie sighed attempting to calm herself. This was not going well so far. She dropped her bag on the grass and sat cross-legged in front of him, her hands wrapped around the can of soda so that the chill would remind her of why she was here in the first place. "I came to apologize."

His grey eyes flickered to hers, his hand still pinching the bridge of his nose. He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She fiddled with the silver tab on the soda lid. "I came to apologize. Regarding our…last conversation."

Haymitch crossed his arms with an amused smirk. "I'm listening."

_Oh, that arrogant…!_ "I shouldn't have just assumed you were out to get me. You were right. I'm selfish, and I shouldn't assume that you spend your time plotting ways to make me suffer. I guess I am just a Capitol snob, like you said."

Haymitch nodded slowly. Then, as if he couldn't help it anymore, he threw his head back and burst out laughing. Effie glared at him. She was trying to apologize, and he was laughing at her! It only made him laugh harder. As he continued, Effie had to fight her own grin. She'd never heard him laugh so freely and genuinely. But she kept the scowl on her face because she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Oh, princess," he sighed when he finally calmed down. He let out a few more stray chuckles. "As much as I loved hearing you say that, you and I both know you aren't the least bit sorry."

Effie rolled her eyes. Sometimes it really grated on her nerves that he seemed to see through her guise so easily. "Okay, I'm not sorry about that. I don't think I'm a Capitol snob like you suggested. But I _am_ sorry about the way I reacted." That, she knew, was completely true. She did feel badly about that. "I lost control of my temper. I acted childishly by saying that we should just stop talking."

"I didn't have a problem with it."

And Effie had a problem with him not having a problem. "I know. But it was still immature, and that's unacceptable. There are going to be times when you and I will need to work together, and I don't want to do so in some weirdly tense silence. It'll stress me out. So…can we just leave it in the past?"

He regarded her a minute, clicking his tongue and looking her up and down. "Well, you probably won't leave me alone until I agree to it. So if it'll keep you from chewing my ear off about it, then whatever, Capitol Barbie."

Effie frowned. "And I would really appreciate it if you didn't call me Capitol. You have no right to call me such a thing. It's disrespectful."

"Sister, when you've earned my respect, I'll stop calling you Capitol. So far, you've given me no reason to respect you. Apology or not, you're still the same selfish brat you were before."

"But that's not fair. You don't know anything about me."

"Yeah. And _you_ don't know anything about _me._"

"But I want to!"

Effie clamped her mouth shut with a clack of her teeth. _Oh nonono, did I really just say that out loud?! _Haymitch eyed her suspiciously, not quite sure if she was serious or crazy. Effie was going with the latter. "Well, sweetheart, I can guarantee you won't like what you find."

She sniffed. "I don't really like what I find right now."

Haymitch stood up, and she followed suit. "Yeah, well, my point exactly."

Effie sighed and looked at the grass. "Haymitch, I really am sorry for the way I acted. Can we just…pretend it never happened? Go back to you being a jerk, and me trying not to smack you?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Whatever wets your whistle." He leaned down so that he was eye-level with her. "Just remember that no matter how much you pretend, you are still and always will be a stuck-up little bitch." He winked at her when her jaw dropped open. "Hey, you asked for it." He snatched the soda can from her hands and gave her a quick tap on the shoulder. "Thanks for the pop, doll."

He walked away from her and opened the can. It, unfortunately, did not explode on him. Effie watched him saunter away and guzzle down the fizzy drink. Yet, try as she might, she couldn't muster the energy to be mad at him. She shook her head and headed back to the main education building so she could grab her things from her locker before the bell rang to end school. He was probably going to be extra obnoxious in the meeting today. She still had fifteen minutes before seventh period ended to prepare herself for the trouble he was sure to reap. Oh well, at least everything was back to normal. She and Haymitch, for the time being, were at peace.

She headed to her locker with a small grin on her face. It didn't leave for the rest of the day.

* * *

**That wasn't too bad, was it? -chuckles nervously- Don't hate me.**

**So, what did you think? That was my first makeout scene I've ever written. XD Hopefully it didn't come out too weird. Anyways, let me know your thoughts! What did you like/dislike/hope to see? I loves me some feedback!**

**And as a sidenote/shameless self-promotion: Keep an eye out for the next chapter in Jen (Fluttering Phalanges) and my new story Forging Iron withint the next week! You can find the story in my favorites if you want to take a gander.**

**Until next update! (Hopefully it won't take as long!) I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, I CAN'T EVEN!  
-Lullaby-**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here it is! Chapter Thirteen. :) Don't have much to say about this except that I hope you enjoy it!**

**On another note, this will probably be the last update for a little while. I'm not finished with Fine Line by any means, but I'm starting school in a few days. That means I'm going to be so ridiculously busy that I'll have hardly any time for writing. I'll do my best, but it will definitely be a while before I get chapter fourteen to all of you. On the plus side, I kinda know what I'm doing for it! You'll just have to please wait patiently. And please keep the questions about when I'll update to a minimum because I truly do not know. My schedule is hectic and unpredictable. But I will do my absolute best to get it to you ASAP!**

**Okay, rant done. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_________Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh-

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Come Wednesday, Effie was feeling lighter than air. Diana had never been more grateful that Linus was helping keep Maeve under control during the football games, Creon was no longer complaining about his lack of a dating life (even if his date the past weekend had gone horribly wrong), and Chloris was officially accepted as a candidate for a Hunger Games stylist.

Things with Seneca had never been better. It was as if they had broken a barrier after that Friday night. Seneca's eyes were a brighter blue, if that were possible, whenever she was near. Effie's smile was more vibrant—there was even a faint blush on her cheeks every so often. Seneca was more generous with his kisses, and Effie was freer with her passion. Effie could only equate it to a couple newlywed and fresh from an energizing honeymoon. Everyone noticed the change, but no one commented on it. Not even Chloris, to Effie's great surprise. She would only give Effie sly looks and nudge a smirking Diana.

Of course, Haymitch noticed as well and made sure to issue a snide remark in their Tuesday third period class.

"You know, princess, I didn't think I'd ever see the day when you and Crane could get any more sickening," he whispered drily in her ear.

Effie shook out her loose waves to hide the crawls on her skin. She didn't need Haymitch making another comment on how he elicited goosebumps. She didn't need to fuel his arrogance with false assumptions. "You know, Haymitch," she answered in a bored tone, "I don't think I'll ever see a day when you don't comment on mine and Seneca's relationship."

"I'll stop commenting once you two stop sucking face."

Effie twitched her lips in a small smirk. She hoped it annoyed Haymitch as much as his annoyed her. She cocked her head just enough for him to see. "Jealous, Haymitch?"

Haymitch let out the most undignified snort. He leaned forward until his lips were just tickling her ear. "You only wish, sweetheart."

She roughly shoved his face back with her hand. "Personal space, please!" she hissed with flushed cheeks.

Effie shook her head at the memory as she walked to Mrs. Coin's office during her lunch hour. Apparently, she and Haymitch had broken a barrier of their own after their little chat two days ago. She didn't regret their mutual decision to go back to the way things were. But it was as if Haymitch decided to come back with a vengeance. He wasn't cruel to her—not at all. He was annoying, and yes, sometimes he was hurtful. But he wasted absolutely no time in getting back to his teasing and hackling. He even kicked it up a notch by invading her personal space whenever he could. Granted, he never cared much for personal space.

Take that one day in the hallway, for example. What gave him the right to simply pick her up like that? She hadn't exactly stopped him, but that wasn't the point. Effie just wrote it off as being caught in the euphoria of having a good time. Now, however, Haymitch had no excuse for being so up close and personal. Or maybe she was just now noticing due to their lack of interaction.

Either way, she wasn't happy with this physicality. But she couldn't say anything about because she knew—she _knew_—he was only doing it to get a rise out of her. Hopefully if she just dealt with it calmly he'd get bored with that aspect of torment. He was irritating enough with his words alone. Hopefully he'd figure that out.

Effie greeted Vice Principal Paylor with a friendly smile. She was directed into Mrs. Coin's office straight away. The door was slightly ajar indicating that Mrs. Coin was waiting patiently for her.

Effie took a deep breath. Mrs. Coin always made her extremely nervous, and the memory of their last meeting was still fresh in Effie's mind. She knocked softly and poked her head through the crack. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Coin?"

Coin peered at Effie above the rim of her glasses. She quickly returned them to her paperwork, signing her name on some sort of official document. "Indeed, Miss Trinket. Please, come in and have a seat."

Even her voice was as cold as her appearance. It was a wonder her office wasn't covered in a layer of ice. It was strange that it was a well-known fact Principal Coin and Headmaster Snow did _not_ get along. You'd think Snow and ice would go well together. But apparently too much frigidity in one place was dangerous.

Effie quickly sat down in one of the chairs in front of Coin's desk. She tried to gain her composure while Coin was finishing up going through her paperwork. It was silent for a good three minutes. Effie was afraid to make even the smallest peep. The silence was so thick that she jumped when Coin slapped closed the manila folder.

"So," Coin clipped, "Miss Trinket. How is the student council going with planning everything for the Hunger Games?"

Effie offered a tight smile, trying to keep her voice light and cheerful. "Wonderful, thank you! We're right on schedule, thank goodness."

Coin jerked her head in a nod. "And how are things going in regards to your punishment with Mr. Abernathy?"

Effie shrugged. "As well as can be expected with Haymitch, Mrs. Coin."

"I see." Coin folded her hands atop her desk. "Well, then. If things are going according to schedule, I'm sure you won't mind setting aside your usual Hunger Games planning to help out with some things the school needs."

Effie shook her head vehemently. "Of course not! That's why the student council is here, Mrs. Coin. To help the school in any way we can!"

Coin raised a steely eyebrow. "Indeed."

If Effie had been a character in those anime shows that Creon liked to watch, she was sure she would have a giant sweatdrop along her temple. "What can we do for you, Mrs. Coin?"

"Well, it's not much. Just some things that need to be done." Coin removed her glasses and put the ear tip next to the corner of her mouth. "I need at least five of you to go around and hang flyers about the upcoming food drive on different parts of the campus. The dormitories, the gym, the rec center, and, of course, the main education building."

Effie nodded while she scribbled the information furiously into her planner. "Of course."

"I need three boys to help the volleyball team set up for their charity game immediately after school. Also, Diana is unable to cover the game this afternoon due to a tutoring session she needs to attend." _Probably for chemistry_, Effie thought. "I need those two kids who help with the football games to cover that, please."

Effie nodded and wrote it down. Linus must be bouncing off the walls with all of this time he's getting to spend with the love of his life. "Anything else, Mrs. Coin?"

"Yes. The librarian needs help restacking a new shipment of books. She specifically requested you to be the one to help, Miss Trinket. She says you'll be extraordinarily careful with the books."

Effie sighed internally. She didn't mind helping, but the librarian always asked her to help with new shipments. It was tedious work, and often left Effie bored out of her mind for the hour it usually took. "Absolutely!"

"Wonderful." Coin replaced her glasses along the bridge of her nose and reopened the manila folder left abandoned on her desk. She waved a hand to the door. "You may go now, Miss Trinket."

"Yes. Thank you so much."

Effie wasted no time in high-tailing it out of that office. She must have had quite the expression on her face because Paylor immediately began snickering.

"Don't worry, Effie," she said with a sympathetic smile. "I've been working with her for years five years now, and she still makes me nervous."

Effie just shot her a smile and left the office. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. No matter, her lunch period was basically over. Ah, and there was the ear piercing bell, right on time. Effie grabbed her books for sixth period and exchanged a quick greeting to Perseus and his girlfriend. When she got into her usual seat in her Physics class (fondly known to her as her electric chair in this class of cruel and unusual torture), she discreetly whipped out her cell phone and sent out a text message to those who didn't need to come to the student council meeting after school.

She, of course, sent one to Maeve and Linus to let them know that they were covering the charity volleyball game. She prepared herself for a complaint from Maeve about how she didn't have time, even though the volleyball game would last just as long as their usual student council meetings.

As soon as that message was sent out, she sent one to Sapphire, Damon, and Julius to help the team set up the court for the game. They'd be allowed to skip the rest of the meeting once they got that finished. The last one she sent was to Cassie, Thalia, Alex, Helena, and Edmund to hang the flyers about the food drive. Ilona was actually on the volleyball team, so she wouldn't be able to do anything. Nick was the only person left without a job.

Effie tapped the tip of her pen on her chin thoughtfully. She wasn't even trying to pay attention to her Physics lesson. What could she have Nick do? She couldn't just send him away with nothing—that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the council members.

She jumped slightly when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. It was a text message from Julius. Oh, he was sick and absent from school. Sucks for him, but great for Effie. She'll just have Nick help the other two boys set up the court. That just made her life twice as easy. Now everyone had something to keep them occupied during the normally scheduled meeting.

And she would be stuck restocking library books. _Ugh_. In all honesty, Effie truly didn't mind doing it. She was the most careful with the books, and she was organized enough to get it done properly and efficiently. It was just so boring and _tedious_. It'd go by a lot faster if she had someone to help her out. But there was no one. Everyone else had already been given an assignment. If Julius hadn't been home sick, she'd have asked Nick. Well, maybe not. Nick whined all the time, and she didn't have the patience to deal with that. It could also have to do with the fact that his older sister had hated Effie (two years her senior) when she went to school at Panem Academy. Effie wasn't fond of her either. Her distaste for Nick's sister probably transferred over to him by accident.

Effie looked up from her planner in despair. Looks like another quiet day stacking books while the librarian ranted about how kids these days don't know how to treat the sacred tomes. She let her eyes wander around the room, briefly wondering if any of her classmates were a part of that group of kids who mistreated the books she now had to restock. (Nero Anderson probably had something to do with it.) Her eyes landed on Haymitch's empty desk.

_Of course_! Haymitch! He could help her. Okay, so he wouldn't exactly be her first choice, and he probably would do more harm than good, but at least she wouldn't be alone. He was sure to bring some—well, not fun—but something other than the dull monotony of the thuds between books and shelf. She'll just meet him at Fulvia's classroom and corner him into helping her before he can figure out that the meeting was virtually "canceled."

* * *

Effie half-sat on Ms. Fulvia's desk and impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for Haymitch to show up. He was just barely cutting it close, as per usual. She wished he'd hurry up and come. The sooner they were able to start helping at the library, the sooner they could be out of each other's hair. And the sooner she'd get to see Seneca. They had an ice cream date later that night to celebrate his ninety-five on his calculus test he was _sure_ he'd failed. She wanted that chocolate-cherry ice cream as soon as humanly possible! Plus, her boyfriend was always a sweet bonus. She could just imagine how much better he'd taste after shoveling down spoonful after spoonful of his favorite Rocky Road.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

Effie snapped out of her reverie. Her cheeks immediately reddened tenfold, though she didn't know why. It's not like Haymitch could hear her rather…lustful train of thought. She looked to him with a neutral expression. He was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Whether it was from her obvious blush or the lack of students, she wasn't sure.

"They have their own separate jobs today. We don't have a meeting."

"So I came here for nothing?"

"I have to help in the library," Effie answered as if it explained everything.

"Yep. Came here for nothing." Haymitch turned on his heel and marched out the door. "I'm out!"

Effie leaped into action. She just barely managed to grab a hold of his sleeve and tug him backwards. He didn't budge, but he paused in his gait. "No, you don't, Haymitch! You're coming with me to help stack books in the library."

Haymitch scoffed and pulled her hand off his sleeve, dropping it like it was a used tissue. "And why would I do that?"

Effie put her hands on her hips. "Because you have to!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Trinket."

"Yes, you do! Part of your punishment—"

"Why do you always feel the need to bring that up, princess? I don't have short term memory loss, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Regardless. Because of it, you have to be involved in student council in whatever form. That includes helping me in the library." Effie pushed passed him in the direction of the library. "Now, come on. The sooner we get it done, the sooner you can go destroy your liver."

Effie shook her head at his exaggerated sigh, but she couldn't help but release a smug smile when she heard his heavy footfalls follow after her. They walked in an awkward silence. Effie made sure to stay a few steps ahead of Haymitch so that it didn't look like they were actually walking together. She didn't want anyone to think that they were actually friendly with each other.

Because they weren't friends. They never will be. No matter how curious Effie was to see underneath Haymitch's sloppy layers.

Uh…wait. Layers of personality. Not layers of clothes. Um…

Effie resisted the urge to smack her face with her hand. How on earth did her mind get to that train of thought? Chloris and Diana were most certainly corrupting her. Even though Haymitch more than likely had a very nice figure, Effie didn't need to go thinking about it. But with those arms, who knew what—?

Effie's eyes widened. _Okay, enough of that._ She quickened her pace hoping that the further the distance between them, the further her thoughts will stray from where they previously were.

"Princess, if you don't slow down, you're going to fall on your face." Haymitch let out a chuckle. "On second thought, nevermind. Keep walking like a demented squirrel."

She whipped her head towards him. "I do _not_ look like a demented squirr_AH_!" Effie promptly took that moment to trip over a tree root and fall on her backside.

Haymitch burst into hysterics. "See? This is what happens when you don't pay attention. You fall, and don't even realize it until you're face-first on the ground." He walked by her undignified form without bothering to offer her a hand. "Let's go, sweetheart, we're almost there."

Effie fumed from embarrassment and anger. She quickly pulled herself up, thankful that her skirt hadn't exposed her to the world. That was the last thing she needed. She brushed off herself with her hands making sure that everything was in order before she jogged to catch up with Haymitch. They made it to the library without any more mishaps. Though she'd be lying if she said she wasn't planning on murdering Haymitch in such a way that it looked like an accident.

She doubted bludgeoning him with a hardcover dictionary would look like an accident. She could always write it off as finally getting sense knocked into him. Heaven knows he needed a good dose of common sense.

The librarian—who was highly skeptical about having Haymitch around her treasures—showed them to an area in a farther corner of a library that had a table covered in books and rows of shelves more or less either devoid of them or sporadically held.

Effie set her bag on one of the chairs in front of the table and immediately set to work. She picked up a handful of books about the Civil War and began shelving them. After about the fifth book, she turned her head to look at Haymitch with a raised eyebrow. He stared back with his lazy smirk, eyes piercing and stance bracing for a challenge.

"Aren't you going to help?" she asked while waving a book in his direction.

Haymitch only shrugged. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Effie sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew it would be pointless to argue with him. "Whatever, Haymitch." She returned to shelving. "Just try not to break anything, okay?"

He made a noncommittal gesture with his hand. "Of course. Because we wouldn't want you to get out of the good graces of our senile librarian, now would we?"

"Oh, hush. She's not senile."

"Not yet. Surprised she hasn't kicked me out yet. She keeps looking at me like I'm going to torch the place."

"Like it hasn't crossed your mind, you delinquent." Haymitch gave another shrug. "It doesn't matter. I'm probably out of her good graces anyway _because_ I brought you here. I'm the only person she trusts to take care of her books, and let's face it. You aren't exactly the most trustworthy guy around, Haymitch."

"So you got me all figured out now, do ya, princess?"

"You are fairly predictable."

"Me? _I'm_ predictable? Have you met yourself?"

Effie gathered another stack of books in her arms. She wrinkled her nose at him. "Have I met myself? Do you even know how to make sense?"

"I make plenty of sense. You're just too dim to get it."

She gave him a dirty look, putting a hand on her hip and balancing her stack on the other. "I, for one, am _not_ dim! I'll have you know—" Effie shook her head and swiped at the air. "You know what? No. I'm not having this argument right now."

Haymitch put his hands in his pockets and leaned his back against the hideously colored wall. "Okay, so for the sake of argument, let's pretend you're brilliant. Is that why decrepit and almost-senile over there likes you so much? Are you in here all the time reading her precious books? Highly unlikely. You care too much about your social life to be caught dead in here after school."

"Oh, so now you have _me_ figured out?" She huffed, frustrated. "If you must know, no I do not come in here very often. I just take care of the books I borrow for school and return them in mint condition."

"Princess doesn't like to read for fun? Is that beneath her?"

She shot him a dirty look. "I _do_ read for fun once in a while, I'm just not a huge reader in general. I'm too busy to have that luxury. Besides, I'm too picky about my books, anyway."

"What books does the princess like to read?"

"I think my most recent is in my bag. Not that it's any of your business." Effie turned her attention from task to Haymitch when she heard the familiar sound of a zipper. He was looking through her bag! "_Haymitch_!"

"Shhh!" came the harsh susurrus of the librarian. She glared at Effie with a mixture of distaste and shock that Effie would dare raise her voice in this sanctum.

Haymitch laughed and nodded to the librarian. "That's what I've been trying to tell her the last four years, ma'am! And she still hasn't listened to me." He flashed Effie a crooked smile before continuing to rummage through her bag. "See, sweetheart? I'm not the only one who wants you to shut up."

Effie slammed the remaining books in her arms onto the table. "Just what do you think you are doing?" she hissed violently. She reached over to grab her bag, but he lightly shoved her away.

"Looking for…" he trailed off, scrunching his eyebrows. In a second, his face beamed in a proud smile. "This!" He held up a book in triumph. It was the one Effie had mentioned reading. "What kind of things does Effie Trinket read in her spare time?"

Effie groaned in annoyance. She rolled her eyes at his laughter as she continued to do her job.

"What the hell, princess? You seriously read this stuff? What is this, chick-lit?" He laughed even harder. "I mean, even the title is ridiculous! _The Perfect Harmony_? What is this?"

"A very cute book, thank you very much."

Haymitch snorted and opened to a random page. He put on an affected, sighing voice and read: "_He held her gaze, afraid if he were to look away, she would be nothing but a figment of his dreamer's imagination. He grimaced at the cliché sound of the thought, but knowing it was the sad truth._" He laughed out loud. "Heaven above, princess. This is so stupid."

Effie glared and put the last book in her grasp on the shelf with much more force than necessary. "Shut up, Haymitch."

She gathered more books and headed to a new empty shelf. Haymitch followed her and walked to the other side of the shelf. Only his bust was visible, the book in front of his face, shielding his expression from her. She angrily put the books away, Haymitch matching her gait on the other side, all the while reading from her book in the same breathy, mocking voice.

"_Neither of them would admit it—for it was foolish in their minds to think such things—but they were falling in love with each other more and more each day, though they knew little of each other besides the sound of each other's voices._

"_The warm-ups begin. Shelbi was up first. Her voice gives Brody the same reaction as before. Her range mystifies him—it must be at least four octaves. The goose bumps don't escape him either. He just stares at her, wondering how such a beautiful, powerful sound could come out of something so innocent and petite._"

Haymitch snorted and mumbled, "That's what she said."

Effie glowered at him through the empty space in the shelf. Did he have to make something romantic into something dirty? The pig.

"_At last she was done. It was her turn to listen to Brody. And the same was with her. As he self-consciously began to sing, the sound hit her with turbulent force. Every inch of her melted to his sound. She had to grip the piano for support to keep her knees from buckling. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand when they were singing their song in front of an audience. Not that it would be the first time she fell on stage…_

"_Brody finished. Mr. Capriccio told them they would now begin experimenting with harmonies. He played a note for Brody, and then one for Shelbi. They sang together simultaneously. The sound caught both of them by surprise. It was the most beautiful thing they had heard apart from the other singing separately. It was wind chimes mixed with dark chocolate. The perfect harmony._"

Haymitch continued reading, making idiotic comments here and there. Effie mostly just tuned him out, waiting for her favorite part to come up. She knew it was soon. She almost didn't mind the stupid way in which Haymitch was reading. As long as he wasn't causing any problems, she'll let him do whatever to amuse himself. She was almost finished with this shelf. She was nearly to the end.

"_But then the music stopped. Shelbi tinkered with a few notes that didn't sound right. She finally banged her elbows onto the keys of the piano, head held in her hands in total frustration._

"_As silently as he could, Brody walked behind her. She still didn't seem to notice him. With great care as to not scare her, Brody eased his arms around her and completed the measure of music. Shelbi turned to look at him, startled. Brody froze as he noticed their proximity._"

Effie sighed dreamily. She ignored the weird look Haymitch gave her as his eye peaked from behind the pages.

Haymitch turned his voice seductive: "'_No_,' _Shelbi whispered_, '_keep going. It was perfect_.'"

"She doesn't talk like that, Haymitch."

Haymitch returned his voice to the previous tone. "_Brody continued to play, eyes locked on hers. He went on for a few measures until she picked up the melody. His hands moved to harmonize with a bass and soprano. It wasn't long until he began to hum the bass line._

"_Shelbi felt Brody vibrate behind her with his bass. She smiled as she continued to play her melody, and soon joined him in singing the soprano harmony._

"_Their voices blended. It really was a lullaby. It would have entranced all who happened to listen. They were lost in their music. They played measure after measure, score after score._

"_It wasn't until the song was finished that Shelbi began to giggle softly. 'I forgot to write the notes down,' she whispered, afraid she would break the spell if she spoke any louder._

"_Brody chuckled. 'It's alright. We can always write it again.' He looked at the floor. 'If you want to, I mean_.'

"_Shelbi smiled at his blush. 'I would like that.'_

Haymitch dropped the tone and carried on in his normal speaking voice. "_So the young bass and the young soprano set up a date to finish their lullaby. They sang goodbye to each other, until they met again to perfect_—"

Effie shelved the last book and stepped out to the end of the bookshelf. Haymitch matched her in time, swiveling around from his side of the bookshelf until he was directly in front of her, his arm leaning against the mahogany case and his chest right in her face.

Her eyes widened the tiniest bit as she felt it vibrate when he mumbled the last lines of the book: "—_the already perfect harmony._"

Effie swiftly stepped away from him. She snatched the book from his grubby fingers and smacked him in the arm with it. "Have you never heard of personal boundaries?"

He crossed his ankles putting more of his weight on the elbow that was propping him against the bookshelf. "Hey, you're the one who said on Monday that you wanted to get to know me. Figured this was the easiest way to indulge you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Ugh. Don't flatter yourself. I had to say _something_ to get us civil towards one another again."

He smirked. "Admit it, sister. You missed me."

Effie gave him an incredulous once-over. "About as much as I miss Creon's pet tarantula."

"Hm, more like as much as you missed me at the game I never came to."

"I assure you, Haymitch Abernathy, I did not miss you at that game. In fact, I was ecstatic you never showed your scraggly face!" She turned away from him to return her precious novel to its rightful place inside her bag.

His chuckle notified Effie that he was right behind her. "Yeah, that's why you kept nagging me about coming."

"I told you already," she said completely exasperated, turning around to face him. "I want everyone to attend because it's good to show some school spirit. Not that _you_ know the first thing about school spirit." Effie crossed her arms over her chest. "And for that, I hope you never come to a game. Ever."

He mimicked her stance. "Oh, well now I have to come. Anything to annoy our dear little princess."

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't be caught dead at a football game. You made that perfectly clear."

"Just like you made it perfectly clear that you 'didn't miss me?'"

Effie threw her hands up in disgust. "Ugh! You're impossible! Okay, so I admit, yes, I said that I wanted to get to know you. Naturally, I want to get to know anyone who is so persistent on making my life miserable! But why do you have to misconstrue and twist it into something other than curiosity? Why couldn't you just let us have a moment where we aren't fighting with each other? Why couldn't you accept that we actually were able to get along for a few moments and actually come to an agreement?"

Haymitch made a weird face at her. "What do you want, a hug or something?"

Effie put her hands in front of her to ward off any possibility of coming closer to her. Not that he moved, but still. "Ew, no. I don't want you within five feet of me, let alone in contact with me."

He grinned sarcastically. "Duly noted for future reference."

"Oh, to annoy me?"

"Most likely."

"How could I expect anything different?" she muttered under her breath, turning from him to carry the last stack of books to their new homes.

"Because, sweetheart," he clipped, "that's just the way I roll. Anywho, you look like you're about done, and the librarian looks like she's about to have a cow. Allow me to get out of your stupid, blue hair." He sauntered away from her and held up a hand to the librarian when he got close enough. "I'll let myself out, ma'am."

Even Effie had to hold in a giggle at the outraged look on the elderly woman's face.

"See you at the game, princess!"

Effie shook her head and put the last of the books on the shelf, not even caring if they were in order at this point. Sure, she'd see Haymitch at the game on Friday. And then hell just might freeze over.

* * *

**Fun Fact!: Those excerpts from "The Perfect Harmony" are part of a short story (hopefully eventually turned into a much longer story) I wrote a few years ago. They are completely and totally mine. :) If you didn't already know, it's about a soprano and bass falling in love with each other, and being the perfect match no matter their differences in personality. The Perfect Harmony, essentially. I know, I'm a nerd. But that's why you love me, right? RIGHT?!**

**So yeah. There's the chapter. :) I hope you liked it! Super special shout out to my girls on the Hayffie chatzy for inspiring the library scene! Y'ALL ROCK! Couldn't have written this without you!**

**Please send me some feedback! What did you like/dislike/hope to see? What are your thoughts on anything and everything? I'm dying to know!**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll get fourteen out to you soon! You know, before the year 4729. Heh... Love you all!**

**-Lullaby-**


	14. Chapter 14

**You have no idea how excited I was to get this chapter written. I have had this idea in my head since like chapter three of this fic, and it's finally HERE! I'm so excited for you to read it. :) I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

___________Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh-

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

_A beam of particles with a charge of five times ten to the negative twentieth power and a mass of two times ten to the negative twenty-fifth power kilograms enters an area with a magnetic field of magnitude zero point two torque with a speed of ten cubed miles per second. The path of the particles is a circular arc of radius. What is the radius?_

Effie buried her fingers in her hair and groaned in frustration. She was not understanding her Physics homework at all. That wasn't good, because she had a test the next day. If she didn't understand her homework—a practice test—how on earth was she even going to dream of getting a good grade? She was normally such a good student. She especially tended, or at least tried, to work harder in her math and science classes because they weren't easy for her (she was more of an English and history student). She knew about the problems she had in these classes. Why on earth had she chosen not to pay attention lately? What had she even been daydreaming about in the first place?

"What's up, buttercup?"

Effie looked up in desperation. Diana and Seneca were standing over her, both sporting small smiles. Diana had her camera slung around her neck, no doubt returning from her round of snapping shots of the various after school activities as part of her yearbook and journalism grades. Seneca was shining with sweat, fresh from the recent end of his final football practice before the game the next day. It would be their first home game in three weeks, and the boys were eager to go back to defending their territory. Effie herself had finished cheer practice twenty minutes ago, and had taken advantage of the clear evening weather to energize her mind into completing her Physics studies in the courtyard.

It was obviously not going so hot.

Effie groaned and slammed her head against her open book. She had an eyeful of power, force, and torque staring back at her. "Just kill me now, please," she said, her voice raspy with exaggerated despair.

Seneca forcefully set his bag on the picnic table on which Effie was working. He lithely slid into the bench across from her. "Trig again?" he asked.

"Worse. Physics."

Diana's forehead crinkled. "Wait, I thought you said Physics was going great."

Effie finally lifted her head and put her chin in her left hand, impatiently tapping her notebook with her pencil. "Yeah, it was. A month ago when it wasn't trying to eat my brain like a zombie."

Diana through her head back and laughed. "Yeah, it must be bad if you're talking about zombies. That's more my area of expertise. And you usually tell me to hush whenever I bring it up."

"You see my point then," Effie answered with a grin. She sighed. "To be fair, it is my fault. I haven't even tried to pay attention in class. Not sure why, there's nothing in there to distract me."

Seneca hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I've got about an hour free. Let's see what we can do about that, yeah?"

Diana clicked her tongue. "And that's my cue to leave. See you guys later!"

Seneca and Effie chorused their farewells as Seneca took a hold of her book and notebook, skimming over her notes. He quickly quirked an eyebrow at her frustrated scratches and multiple eraser shavings.

"I see you have a thing against figuring out the charge," he drawled, blue eyes sparkling with dry amusement.

Effie shrugged. "Not unless it has to do with my credit card. That's the only charge I care about."

He laughed. "Fair enough. But unfortunately, shopping won't help you in this case."

"Oh, please," Effie said with a playful eyeroll. "Shopping can fix any problem."

"Will it fix your grade?"

She sighed in defeat. "No, but it'll help fix the pain after I fail."

He smiled in response. "You're not going to fail. Not if I can help it."

To be fair, Seneca truly did his best. Effie got into her test the following afternoon with a better understanding, but it still took her fifteen minutes after the end of class to finish. She was genuinely shocked when Haymitch turned in his test with ten minutes of class time to spare—a rarity for Pollux's exams.

He probably didn't even try, Effie reasoned. Probably wrote in stupid, smart-aleck answers. He was so lazy. Lazy people grated against Effie's every nerve. Honestly, it was a wonder how he could aggravate her so easily without even interacting with her.

And, honestly, would it kill him to take a shower? Well, it most likely wouldn't matter even if he did. The reek of drugs and booze would overpower whatever shampoo and soap he used—if he owned any, that is. Had he even heard of hygiene? Effie highly doubted it with his lack of cleanliness.

Needless to say, Effie felt confident she passed, but unhappy that it wouldn't be with as high a grade she had hoped. She felt deflated for the remainder of the day. She only hoped the football game would brighten her mood as it usually did.

Effie realized with a start just how much she depended on Fridays and the games they brought. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned or amused.

Effie decided later that night that it didn't matter how much she depended on Fridays. She was only going to be young once, and football games were all part of the high school experience. She was going to enjoy every minute she possibly had. After all, once she graduated, when will she get to experience the deafening roar of the crowd, the pride of an expert team, the camaraderie of a cheer squad, and the overwhelming gratification of a well-deserved victory? Chances are, they wouldn't happen again for a very, very long time, if ever. She was going to relish these Friday nights.

Plus the cute cheer fashion was always a delightful bonus.

With said fashion—uniform, makeup, and sass—Effie took her place next to Chloris in their beginning formation near the south goalpost. There were three minutes to game time, and the girls were making sure to give the boys an extra rowdy "tunnel" to run through in celebration of the first home game in almost a month. There was a fresh, energetic feeling emanating from the large crowd—exceptionally bigger with the excitement of being able to attend. Not many fans came to the away games. Not all could skip school in the middle of the day to catch the fan bus, and not everyone wanted to spend the gas money to make it to the games that took place at night. The return of home games was like the first game of the season. It was like a brand new start, and Effie let it permeate her pores. She loved new beginnings.

Genevieve nudged Effie with her spotlessly white shoes and pointed her pom-pom in the direction of the huddle of football players by the goalpost, eagerly waiting until they could run down the middle of the aisle the girls had made for them with their bodies. Effie turned her head and locked eyes with Seneca. She felt her heart swell with affection at their signature pre-game greeting.

_I'm winning this for you, babe._

Effie knew she'd never get over that. It would never lose its glorious effect on her.

The boys and the girls broke out into their thunderous game chant. The fans' response was instantaneous. As the girls did their final spirit and headed toward their designated spot in front of the bleachers, Effie felt the excitement pump in her veins, the shouts of the crowd her heartbeat.

This was home. This was where Effie belonged.

* * *

Effie spirited loudly, jumping up and down like a little kid on a trampoline as Seneca's pass flew flawlessly through the air, right into the hands of his teammate in the end zone. The game was close, and this pulled them ahead by three points if they made the goal kick.

It was only the second quarter, five minutes on the clock until halftime, and Effie's nerves were already on edge. And yet, that was the beauty of it all. Close games, while they made her go crazy, were the most satisfying victories. The tension in the air was like a high for her. It thrilled Effie to her very soul, and it was one of the reasons she loved football so much. They were going to win!

"_Set_!" Chloris called.

Effie turned in time with the squad, a bright smile stretching across her red lips as they began their cheer. She could just feel her eyes sparkling with her glittery eyeshadow. Nothing could describe her love for nights like these. And nothing could deflate her euphoria!

"Hey, princess!"

Effie's eyes widened, her mouth open in mid-cheer. She felt as if a bucket of ice had been poured on her. Only one person in the world called her princess. And sure enough, there was Haymitch, staggering towards her in all his drunken glory. He was in a worn T-shirt, once black now grey with use, and his usual ratty jeans. All the holes were probably from the falling he did while he was plastered. He was dangerously close to falling now. He was dangerously close to _her_.

Before Effie could move out of the way, Haymitch wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He engulfed her from the side, his grip so tight that her arms were forced to scrunch to her chest, her pom-poms just under her chin.

"Told you I would come!" he slurred with a wide grin. Then he gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek, his lips making a resounding _smack_!

Effie shrieked and tried to push him off her. "Ew, _Haymitch_! Get off me!"

He smiled crookedly, his hold on her unrelenting. "Aw, but I thought you wanted me here, Effie."

She glared at him, her silver pom-poms creating an odd yet uncomfortable barrier between the two of them. "What I want is your grubby hands off my uniform!"

His smile turned lecherous. "Would you rather them under, sweetheart?" he purred, one of his hands sliding down her forearm ever so slightly and stopping at the side of her ribcage.

Her eyes snapped open. She tried hard to ignore her pounding heart and heating face.

"Ew, get away from him, Effie!" Chloris screeched. "You're going to get infected."

Effie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Did Chloris not see that she was _trying_ to get away from this drunk pervert?

Haymitch laughed, spraying Effie with spittle. "Was that your green friend, princess? What was her name? Chlamydia?"

"_What_ did you call me?!"

He looked at Effie in mock confusion. "What? Was I wrong?"

"My name is _Chloris_, you ignorant buffoon!"

He snorted. "You know, Trinket, I never thought I'd meet someone who has worse insults than you. But she beat you by a landslide."

Effie rolled her eyes. She was long past struggling by now. She stood limp in his arms, surprised at how warm he felt. "Oh, well, lucky me." She peeked at Chloris from behind Haymitch's head. "Don't even bother, Chloris. He's impossible."

Recognition flickered across Haymitch's eyes. "Oh yeah! That's Chloris. That reminds me. I've got a present for her." He let go (Effie did her best to dismiss the sudden chill as his presence left her) and swayed over to Chloris.

Chloris held her pom-poms in front of her for protection. "I don't trust anything coming-"

Haymitch huffed a huge breath into her face.

Chloris gagged. "Ewwww! What was that for?"

Haymitch beamed. "That's carbon dioxide! Don't plants need carbon dioxide to live?"

Effie buried her face into her pom-poms. Did he never stop embarrassing her?

"Effie, what is he talking about?" Chloris asked indignantly. She shook her head. "No, nevermind. I don't want to know what goes on in that head of yours, Abernathy. Now, shoo!" She shook her pom-poms in his face, the bright field lights reflecting off the silver strands of thin paper.

Haymitch shielded his eyes. "Don't do that, greenie, you're making me dizzy!"

"Well, gee, I wonder why?" Effie grumbled under her breath.

Haymitch cocked his head as if he heard her. Of course he would have sonic hearing while utterly intoxicated. "Yeah, Trinket, wonder why!" He gurgled out a laugh and attempted to walk to her again. "Stand still, I already said I was dizzy!"

Effie hadn't even moved a muscle.

He reached her and put the heel of his palm to his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Man, I feel like I'm gonna fall over." Haymitch opened one eye to peek at her, a smirk forming on his chapped mouth. "If I fall, will you catch me, sweetheart?"

Before Effie could consider answering, Haymitch suddenly lurched forward. Effie, moving on reflex, immediately leapt out of the way with a squeak, the rest of her squad gasping and making shocked exclamations. Haymitch fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap. The fall knocked him out cold, but he was virtually unharmed. He'll certainly feel it in the morning, though. Right along with that devil hangover he was sure to have.

In perfect timing, Diana announced from the loudspeaker that it was halftime, and the Mutts were up by six. The girls were needed on the field soon, but they couldn't just leave the unconscious Victor face-first on the grass.

Effie sighed heavily and motioned for Chloris, Genevieve, and Helena to help her move the body. She wished she could bury him, after all the murderous thoughts she was sending his way. She was completely humiliated! And violated. Couldn't forget violated.

Effie took most of his weight since the other three girls were afraid to touch him. While she didn't blame them, it really annoyed her. The quicker they propped him in front of the bleachers—the only place to really put him—the quicker they could relinquish contact. It wasn't a difficult concept!

As they hoisted him up, Effie caught Seneca's eye as he and the rest of the team filed towards the locker room for their halftime pep talk. He tilted his head in confusion and mouthed, _What happened? You okay?_

Effie replied with an exasperated smile and a shake of the head meaning, _I'll explain later_.

He nodded and followed the rest of the boys, casting one last concerned glance over his shoulder.

Despite being distracted and terribly mortified, Effie was able to do her halftime show without a hitch, though it was on autopilot. That meant the fire wouldn't be visible, but at least she didn't embarrass herself further by doing something like…falling on her backside (she was going to kill him).

Haymitch remained unconscious the rest of the game. Effie was able to regain some of her excitement, though he virtually ruined the night for her. But she was able to give a genuine holler and jump for joy when the Mutts just barely scraped by with a win. She could practically feel the unanimous sigh of relief from the crowd and team alike.

She wasted no time in running to Seneca once she was able. She could feel her earlier mood swiftly returning. With a smile that could rival the blinding field lights, Effie peeled of his helmet, rapped her arms around his neck, and gave Seneca the kiss of a lifetime.

She needed a little something after the night she had.

He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her from the ground, her knees kicking up behind her.

"Yeah, Gamemaker, get some!"

Seneca and Effie broke apart with a laugh at his teammate's wisecrack. He set her down gently, and looked into her eyes with an expression Effie had never before seen. Sky met navy, and Effie wasn't sure if she should feel excited or scared out of her mind.

"You're amazing, you know that, Eff?" Seneca breathed.

Not knowing quite how to reply, Effie settled for pulling him down for another kiss. Before their lips could meet, however, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Slightly irritated, Effie turned around but managed to keep a mask of politeness on her face.

It was Chloris. "Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but something needs to be done about Haymitch Abernathy."

Effie blinked at her. "Okay…?"

Her best friend shifted her weight from side to side. "Like now."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Effie demanded, straining to keep her voice from showing an attitude. "Isn't there a teacher who can, like, wake him up or take him to his room?"

"That's the problem!" Chloris threw her hands up in disbelief. "Mrs. Coin actually came up to me and said to take care of the problem, assuming _we_—as in the squad—had something to do with his little episode."

"Why—?"

"I don't know, I guess because he came after you personally."

Seneca stepped to the side so he could look at Effie. "Wait, came after you?" He knit his brows together. "Am I missing something?"

Effie put a hand on his chest to placate him. "I'll explain later." She turned to Chloris with her hands on her hips. "Okay, so you, Genevieve, Helena, and I had to take care of him during the game. Make some of the other girls do it. Maybe Angela or Valencia or someone."

"Ha!" Chloris said with her arms crossed, obviously displeased with her squad. "I would but, guess what? They all literally scrambled away when they overheard Coin tell me."

Effie could tell where this was leading. She sighed and rubbed her temples, already a headache forming. "Seriously, Chlor? Are you really going to ask me?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Eff, you know I am. But I have to go make sure Creon hasn't tried to streak across campus after that close win. Remember last year?"

Effie and Seneca involuntarily shuddered as they recalled Creon's little…escapade. It was a wonder he wasn't expelled after that show he put on.

"Fine," Effie conceded with a final sigh. "But you owe me for this."

Chloris smiled and gave her friend a big hug. "I know I do, and thank you!" She turned to Seneca with a fake serious look. "Help her, Crane."

Seneca laughed. "Absolutely, Langford." He turned to Effie, smile dissipating. "You sure you want to do this? We can get someone else."

Effie shook her head. "No, I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. Principal Coin will somehow find out the squad slacked off and punish us for it. I do everything else that Chloris doesn't do, so what's one more thing to add to the list?"

"If you're so overwhelmed," he mused with a frown, "why not give up a few things?"

"No, it's not that." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I sound bitter, I'm really not. I just don't see why I always have to take care of everything, you know?" Effie straightened her spine and tugged her skirt. "But whatever. Someone's gotta do it. So let's get to it, okay?"

Seneca chuckled. "Okay. Let me change, and then I'll help you with Doctor Drunk over there."

"Doctor Drunk? Oh, Sen, we need to work on your name calling." He only shrugged. "Okay, go change. I'll be waiting over by the bleachers."

"You got it, Effie!"

Effie watched Seneca hustle to the locker rooms with a small smile. It immediately fell when she made her way towards the bleachers, the bane of her existence just beginning to stir, returning to the world of the living.

She. Was going. To kill him.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Because this is a rare moment in which I actually love what I have. :) I hope you love it as well, and that I'm not totally delusional! Also, props to SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast for calling Chloris "Greenie."**

**Anyway, rehearsals start up soon, so another update probably won't come until Thanksgiving, or even Christmas. I'll try my hardest to make it sooner, but don't expect anything until then. Sorry, guys! In the meantime, reread, tell your friends, or leave me some questions any of you have! I'll still be active on the internet, particularly on tumblr if you follow me. Thank you guys for sticking with me up to this point! I hope you'll continue to truck it out, even though I may not get another chapter out for a while. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!**

**Anywho, please leave me some feedback! What did you like/dislike/hope to see? And also, please don't hesitate to send me some constructive criticism. I won't be offended. Actually, I'm super grateful! It helps me as a writer, and will give y'all higher quality chapters! So please, don't hesitate to send me helpful hints and tips! I love them. :)**

**Thank you guys so much for everything! Till next time. :D**

**-Lullaby-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I was able to squeeze out another chapter for you! YAY! Rehearsals were delayed for another week, but they're going to be starting up within a few days. I'll still be writing when I can! So we'll see how often I can get some out. We're heading into some murky territory, though. I know what I want, but it's how to get there that I'm still iffy about. So we'll see. :) Will probably come across some major writer's block, but let's hope not!**

**Anyway. This chapter took a direction I didn't plan. But I'm pretty excited about it. Hopefully you are, too!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

___Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Effie looked down at the slowly awaking Haymitch with a low groan. Why did she always get stuck with this job? Why did she always have to deal with his stupidity? He blearily opened his eyes, and she gave him her most annoyed scowl. He should know how much trouble he was causing her. Although, knowing Haymitch, that was exactly his intention.

He met her scowl with a frown of his own. "Ugh," he warbled. "You are definitely not the first thing I want to see when I wake up."

"Oh, shut up, you arrogant jerk," she replied and firmly crossed her arms over her chest. "This is all your fault, you know."

Haymitch covered his ears with his hands and tightly shut his eyes. "I didn't drink enough for this."

"I beg to differ! You drank plenty, and _way_ more than enough!"

"Heaven above, Effie. Please. Just shut up."

"You don't get to make the demands after what _you_—"

"Are you ready, Eff?" Seneca asked, suddenly popping into her vision. She hadn't even noticed him approach.

She glared down at the quietly swearing drunk. "No. Let him lie here and die for all I care."

"Ouch, princess."

Seneca snorted. "Come on, babe. Let's just drop him off then we can go out and do something to get your mind off it, okay?" He took Haymitch by the arm and hoisted him up with a grunt. "Let's go, Abernathy."

Haymitch struggled to right himself, nearly falling on Seneca. "Crane, that was a mental picture I really—oh, shit."

Effie barely had just enough reaction time to move out of the way as Haymitch turned his head slightly to the right and proceeded to vomit all over the grass. Effie screamed and jumped back, just narrowly missing his putrid stomach acid whilst trying not to vomit herself. Seneca's shoes, unfortunately, ended up soaked in the stuff. His only luck was that they were his already gross sneakers he always used when he did work around the house back at his hometown. Effie couldn't count how many times she asked him to buy a new pair.

"Whoops. My bad, Crane," Haymitch grumbled once he finished retching. He wiped his mouth and chin with the end of his shirt. Effie couldn't help but gag.

"Yeah, Abernathy, it actually is. If you end up puking on me again, you're going to pay for my dry cleaning."

"Well," Effie piped up hoping to shed at least a little light on the situation and distract herself from the pile of sick, "at least I don't have to keep reminding you to get new shoes."

Seneca shot her a dirty look. Right, he obviously wasn't in the mood. She forgot that Seneca could be a lot like her when stretched beyond his patience level. Except where Effie would prefer to talk about what was bothering her, Seneca would rather simmer in silence. Best course of action would be to hush her mouth and help him carry the messy boy back to his room. No matter how worried she was about getting vomit on her cheer clothes.

With an apologetic smile, she walked to Haymitch's other side and gingerly put his arm around her shoulders, trying to steer clear of the sick on his shirt. "I swear, you better not throw up on me, Haymitch." She nodded to her boyfriend, and the three teenagers—well, two teenagers and a young adult—began a slow walk to the Victors' dormitories.

Haymitch chuckled. "I always did say that the two of you made me sick. Guess I just couldn't hold it in, anymore."

"You know," snapped Seneca, "you don't have to watch. You could easily ignore me and Effie."

Effie turned her head to hide her smile. She wasn't sure how he would take her laughter right now.

"Not as easy as it looks when you two are mackin' all over each other in front of my face, _Gamemaker_."

"Sure you don't just get off on seeing us 'macking?'"

"Ha! Yeah, right. A horny thirteen-year-old boy discovering porn for the first time wouldn't even get off from you guys. You snog like two shy bunny-rabbits. You wouldn't know hot, dirty sex if it bit you in the ass." Haymitch stumbled when he rolled his head to face Seneca. "Is that why you're in such a pissy mood, Crane? Are you sexually frustrated? Is the princess not fulfilling your needs?"

"That is _enough_!" Effie yelled, her face red from embarrassment and outrage.

He rolled his head back to her. "Don't get mad at me because you can't satisfy your own boyfriend."

Effie felt tears of fury build behind her eyes. But before she could say anything, she felt Haymitch's body ripped away from her, making her topple over in the process. When she gathered her bearings, she looked up to see Seneca holding Haymitch by the neckline of his soiled shirt. They were practically nose-to-nose (Seneca was only barely an inch taller than Haymitch), and Seneca's eyes were flashing with a fury so pure, it actually scared her silly.

"That's it, you jackass," he growled, his fists curling tighter around the hold he had on Haymitch's shirt. "I've had it with your shit. I couldn't care less what you say about me, my friends, or my team. But I draw the line with Effie. I've seen you do nothing but bully her, and I haven't done anything because she told me she could handle it. I have no doubt she can, but I will _not_ stand by and hear you speak to her like that."

"Seneca…"

He ignored her. "You insult her. You make her miserable. I have to sit there and watch her put on a brave face so that she can put up with your shit. And it friggin' kills me inside because I told her I'd let her fight her own battles. In fact, if it weren't for her, you'd be lying in a ditch somewhere drowning in your own puke. But dammit, I swear, if I ever, _ever_ hear you speak to her like that again, I'll beat the living shit out of you. You won't even be able to lift a bottle to your mouth when I'm done with you. You got it, you worthless piece of shit?"

Effie knew if she didn't get in there now, Haymitch would probably say something that would send Seneca into a murderous rampage. She gently put her hands over Seneca's fists.

"Seneca," she murmured. "Seneca, let him go. Don't do something you'll regret."

Haymitch stayed oddly silent. His face was stone as he flit his eyes from Seneca, to Effie, and back again. Effie could see he was angry by the way his jaw kept clenching and unclenching. And yet, he did nothing, and she wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't like Haymitch to stand by idly while getting lashed.

"Seneca. _Please_."

Without a word, Seneca at last released him with a shove. Effie had to steady Haymitch before he fell over her; although the threat from Seneca sobered him some, he was still too tipsy to stand upright. The three returned to their original position, with Haymitch in the middle, and started on their trek to Haymitch's dorm once more. Not a word was exchanged among them.

The suffocating silence had to be broken when Seneca demanded Haymitch's key. After an unnecessary ordeal of digging through Haymitch's pockets, they were at last able to fish it out of the very last one. Effie knew he did it on purpose to annoy them, but a small part of her felt grateful for his attempt to restore normalcy. The tension was going to swallow her alive, it was so thick.

The Victors' building was the only dormitory on campus that had an elevator. It was installed after one Hunger Games winner over twenty years ago landed on his head just after his move that declared him the winner. He suffered paralysis from the waist down as a result, and the elevator had been built for him—a resident from District Nine. (In the other dorms, you were assigned to the first floor if you had a walking disability.) Effie and Seneca were relieved they didn't have to lug Haymitch up twelve flights of stairs.

When the elevator doors swooshed open, Haymitch directed the other two to the left and to Room 1210—the only room in the entire hall with a name card next to the wooden door. It looked harmless enough.

That is, until Effie got an eyeful of the interior.

Effie had to disentangle herself from Haymitch to hold the door wide enough for the two boys to enter. The sight before her was enough to give any organized perfectionist nightmares for a week straight. There were empty beer cans, bottles, and food wrappers strewn across the floor. There was an overflowing ash tray—where the heck did he even get that?—on his bedside table. Clothes were haphazardly thrown anywhere they could find a spot: the floor, the two beds, across a chair, over the desk, spilling out of drawers, _everywhere_. Effie thought _Seneca's_ laundry habits were bad? He looked like an impeccable department store compared to Haymitch.

Papers were everywhere. There was an overflowing trash bin underneath his lone window. The blinds were broken, but still hanging over the glass. There was a plate of leftover…something…sitting on his desk. It was absolutely disgusting. It was a wonder how he could live in here! Effie was normally kidding when she joked about Haymitch living in a biohazard, but this was too accurate for her liking and—oh, dear heavens, was that sock actually moving?

And, oh gosh, the smell. Granted, it wasn't as foul as she imagined, but it certainly wasn't pleasant either. It smelled of dirty underthings and stale liquor. So while it wasn't unbearable, it was rancid enough to make her gag.

"Careful, Trinket," Haymitch mumbled so only she could hear. "If you yak on your boyfriend's shoes, he might yell at you, too."

She glared at him. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one night?"

"Oh, I'm only just getting warmed up, sweetums."

"Ugh. Don't ever call me that again."

"Call you what?" Seneca asked with a warning glare to Haymitch.

"I didn't say that!" Effie blurted, afraid Seneca might misconstrue the situation. She already managed to avoid a bloodbath once. She wasn't sure if she could do it twice, especially when there were no witnesses around. "I said he shouldn't talk to me like that again. I just meant that he needed to clean up. I don't want to be talking to someone who's got sick all over himself. We should take care of that and clean him up."

Both of the boys raised an eyebrow in unison. The sight was quite comical. "Uh, no, I don't think so, Eff."

"Well, why not, Seneca? It's obvious he can't do it himself."

"How is that our problem?"

"It's not, but you know me. Besides, it'll give you a chance to clean your shoes."

"This is his fault, not ours. We shouldn't have to clean up his messes."

Effie sighed and outstretched her arms. "Fine. I'll do it. Give him here." She wiggled her fingers for emphasis. She sincerely hoped Seneca would just do what she asked and come with her. She really didn't want to do this job by herself—or at all, really. But even though Haymitch _had_ done this to himself, Effie hated the thought of leaving someone when they were incapable of caring for themselves. Even if that someone was as undeserving as Haymitch Abernathy.

Haymitch snorted. "Oh, please don't make me comment on that one. It's too easy."

"You wouldn't have to comment if you knew how to keep quiet," she answered with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Now let's go. I'm exhausted, and I want to get out of this place before I catch the plague."

"Sorry, Crane," said Haymitch, smirking like a madman. "Your woman beckons me."

"Not even," Seneca ground out. "Eff, you stay here. I'll take Abernathy."

Effie looked between the two boys, very concerned about letting the two of them go without her as a mediator. Her brain gave off warning signals screaming that it would be a bad, bad, bad idea.

She bit her lip. "I…I don't think that's such a good—"

"Effie, please. For once will you let me take care of this?" Effie was quick to notice Haymitch's smirk widen, but Seneca was too focused on her to catch it. "Look, I promise I won't kill him. Deal?"

"That's so reassuring, Crane, thank you."

"Shut up."

"Fine, fine," Effie sighed. She rubbed her temples with her two first fingers to try to ward off an impending headache. She was sick of all this drama. She knew Seneca would keep his word. He was acknowledging her, which was a feat in and of itself when he was angry. He usually just shut her out. Though she was positive that would come later. "Just do whatever it is you need to do quickly. I'm really tired, and I want to go to sleep."

Seneca nodded once and forced Haymitch to follow him to the Floor Twelve community bathroom—or it would be community if Haymitch wasn't the only resident from District Twelve living there. The latter followed reluctantly, shooting Effie a glance over his shoulder that read, _I blame you if I die._

Effie followed the boys with her eyes until they were out of her line of sight. She kept Haymitch's door open just in case she heard the sound of bloodshed. Seneca would do everything he could to keep the peace, but his patience only went so far. Especial with Haymitch Abernathy's talent for pushing anybody passed their limit.

Goodness gracious, why was he such an obnoxious pig? Effie shook her head in disgust as she bravely ventured further into his room, kicking trash to the side with the toe of her shoe. He really had no idea how to live in society. Or he simply didn't care. Effie figured it was the latter reason.

But still, it's really not that hard to clean every so often and to interact with peers like a normal human being. Why did he always insist on being a jerk? Why couldn't he ever learn when to shut up? Effie had never seen Seneca so angry in all the time she knew him. Angry people made Effie nervous in general, but Seneca was absolutely livid! She'd never felt more frightened in her life. And it wasn't even directed at her, thank heavens. The thought of Haymitch provoking Seneca further when in that state irritated her more than she thought was possible.

Once she reached the center of Haymitch's filthy sanctum, she put her hands on her hips and let her eyes do a thorough sweep around the room. What it really needed was a sweep with a broom. And a good dusting. And, what the heck, soak everything in peroxide. Maybe then a small dent could be made in the mess.

Effie chuckled in disbelief. How was it even possible for one man to be so…dirty? And that was putting it lightly!

Wait a minute.

Effie's gaze locked on Haymitch's dresser. There were drawers open with clothes hanging over the rims, and a handle was falling off one of them. But strangely enough, the top of it was virtually clean. Not totally, there were paraphernalia scattered across the top. But there was no trash, nothing fallen over, it wasn't even terribly dusty. It was the most organized part of his room.

Intrigued, she stepped around the debris and made her way to the dresser. She looked over the random items with her head cocked to the side, confused as to why he would leave these items untouched in this tornado. At first glance, they didn't seem to be anything special. But they all obviously meant something to Haymitch—why else would he take care of these things when the rest of his room was in shambles? Fascinated, Effie picked through the items to inspect them.

The first thing she looked at was a small, dark green pocket knife. It needed a serious polish, and there was nothing she could see that made it special. She shrugged and put it down with the rest of the items.

The next one she could see a bit of significance. It was a shiny, mock gold medal hanging from a navy blue ribbon. There was no engraving, not even a picture to suggest for what it might have been. There was only a number one etched into the face, indicating that Haymitch had apparently won something. She couldn't imagine Haymitch winning anything except a beer pong contest, but who knows? Maybe he had a hidden talent. Or maybe he stole it from someone.

The next item was the only one thus far that made total sense to keep in good shape. It actually made Effie grin when she picked it up. It was a small photo, unframed and tattered. In the picture was a small woman. She was older, clearly in her forties (at least) and very worn-looking. But she had a friendly smile, and warm eyes that suggested much beauty in her younger years. Her hands were on the shoulders of a little boy, maybe ten years of age. He had a very wide smile with three missing teeth. His bangs were covering his eyes, but the little you could see screamed of mischief. His chest was puffed to make him seem taller than he was. He was a young boy, eager to be a man. He reminded Effie much of her own younger brother, and she was hit with a wave of homesickness she hadn't felt in months.

She banished the feeling from her mind and continued to inspect the picture. There was only one person left in the photograph. And Effie couldn't help herself from smiling like an idiot at the sight. It was so obviously Haymitch. He was at least five years younger, but still very much the same. He was in desperate need of a haircut, and his grey eyes dazzled and sparkled with that same arrogance he spo+rted now. But there was a softness to them that wasn't there anymore. Even his trademark smirk was different. It was light, inviting, and he actually looked happy. He looked nothing like the bitter drunk she knew, but at the same time, she felt like she knew this young man in the picture her whole life. His arm was wrapped around his mother's—she assumed it was a family portrait as they all resembled one another in some way—shoulders in a very protective and loving gesture. The whole scenario made Haymitch actually look…_handsome_.

Effie furrowed her eyebrows, more perplexed by this photograph than she should be. She took a self-conscious glance over her shoulder to the door, just to make sure no one was watching her. Somehow she knew that if Haymitch walked in, he'd be furious to see her pouring over his personal belongings.

She quickly put back the picture and moved on to the final item atop the dresser. It was a box, no bigger than a shoebox, which had what she assumed were his initials marked on the lid in black ink. She carefully opened the lid and peered inside. After the picture, she was oddly let down by the contents. It was only a set of wooden chess pieces. They were of darker and lighter wood. Pursing her lips in disappointment, she plucked a bishop from the darker set to further inspect. She was a little more impressed. The wood was mildly rough between her soft fingers. It was obviously hand-carved, and exquisitely so. The hands that crafted these little pieces were careful and precise. It wasn't perfect, but there had clearly been a lot of thought behind the craft.

Suddenly, Effie heard footsteps and the sound of two boys arguing incoherently. Heart racing at the possibility of being caught, Effie quickly set the bishop back in the box and forcefully shut the lid. She clasped her hands behind her back and turned to the door with a wide, probably very frightening, smile just as the two boys made it to the door.

Effie's smile immediately dropped. Haymitch had shoved himself away from Seneca's helping hand and leaned against the wall for support—and he was very, very shirtless. Effie swiftly averted her eyes to the wall, trying not to look at Haymitch so exposed. She could practically feel the temperature in the room rising with her heating blush.

"Ready, Effie?" Seneca's voice cut through the blood pounding in her ears.

"Of course!" she squeaked, tearing her eyes from the wall and onto Seneca's form. Her eyes quickly did a perplexed once-over, landing on his socked feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"Left them in the bathroom trash. Need new ones, anyway. I just decided to leave them there."

Haymitch snorted and stumbled his way over to his bed, mumbling something very offensive to Seneca's masculinity. Effie glared at him, thankful that Seneca didn't catch what he said.

"Okay," she answered with a nod. "Let's go, then."

"Good riddance to both of you," hollered Haymitch from his lounging position. Effie refused to look at him, but she heard the sound of sloshing liquid and a gulp. Was he seriously drinking again? "G'night, princess. And good night to _you_, Sir Camelot."

Effie scrunched her nose at Seneca. Sir Camelot? What on earth? He only replied with a shaking of his head. Whatever, she probably didn't want to know anyway.

The two lovebirds left Haymitch's room and exited the Victors' dorms as quickly as they could, wanting nothing more than to leave this tragedy of a night behind them. Effie could feel the anger and frustration still emanating from her boyfriend. She felt her heart clench. Yes, she had a bad night. She had been humiliated and insulted, but poor Seneca got the worst of the lot. He had a terrific game—probably his best of the season so far—and it was ruined because she asked him to help take the stupid drunk back to his room. He lost his temper, really quite the achievement, got thrown up on, and had to clean up the aforementioned stupid drunk. He really did a lot for her, and he was paying for it dearly tonight.

When they got outside, Effie turned to Seneca with a determined look on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down in a deep, passionate kiss. He was taken by surprise, but he responded, though with less fervor than usual.

Effie broke away, keeping her arms locked around him in embrace. She looked at him with all the adoration she felt in her heart. "You," she breathed, "are possibly the most amazing person I've ever known in my life."

Something flickered in his eyes. He looked almost tortured, and she wondered just what was going on in his mind. "Effie—"

"No," she interrupted firmly. "You listen. I know I ask you to let me handle things on my own, and I know it hurts you sometimes. I just…I don't know, I feel…I feel bad about it."

"Hey," he whispered, cradling her face in his hand. It was tender and affectionate, and it made Effie feel warm all over. "I know how you are. I _know_ you, Eff. Yeah, you know I'd like to take on everything that comes your way, but I know that sometimes you need to do things on your own. I'd never want to change that about you, Effie. Tonight I just…" He sighed. "I couldn't stand by that time. I couldn't let him talk to you like that anymore. No one is going to treat you like that while I'm around."

"No, I know. I'm not mad, I promise. I really appreciate it and—" Effie's voice caught in her throat. The emotion of the night was finally catching up to her, and she couldn't help but let the tears fall freely. She wasn't sure if they were from anger, sadness, happiness, or stress. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just feel awful because you're always there for me. You never complain, you never leave me when I'm being uptight and demanding, you treat me so well, you stick up for me, and I feel like I take advantage of you, and I'm so, so sorry I don't—"

Seneca cut her off with a fierce kiss. She kissed him back eagerly, tightening her hold around his neck, and he encircling his arms around her waist. They were completely flushed together as one. She could taste his hunger, and she had no problem in satiating it.

When she thought she might faint from lack of oxygen and the high from being well-kissed, Seneca broke away and whispered against her lips, "Come back with me."

She gave him one last quick peck before answering. "Seneca, I will follow you anywhere you go."

* * *

**Don't worry, Hayffie shippers, no Seneffie sexy time going on over there. XD They just needed some good, quality boyfriend/girlfriend cuddle time. :)**

**So. The drama has begun. :) YES! I LOVE DRAMA! Well, when I'm not involved! Looks like it's starting to get a little sticky! I hope you're ready! The ride will start to get a little bumpy. -cackles maniacally- Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write. A little tricky though. Haymitch was giving me a lot of problems this go-around. -_- Anywho. Please leave me some feedback! Let me know what you liked/disliked/hope to see!**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know: Jen (Fluttering Phalanges) and I have started a Hayffie podcast entitled "Liquor and Lipstick." We'll be reviewing fanart, fanfics, Hayffie news, and other fun Hayffie related things! We post new videos/recordings every other Sunday. Our next scheduled episode is the sixteenth of this month, and we'll be going over some of Shikabane-Mai's work! She's very talented, and we are so excited! Check us out at liquor-and-lipstick. tumblr. com!**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading, guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! -throws rainbows and love galore-**

**-Lullaby-**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the wait.**

**It's only going to get worse. O.O Rehearsals are heating up, but they're super fun!**

**Anyway. This chapter kicked my backside so hard I won't be able to properly sit for weeks. I hope you like it! Cuz...I don't...heh... I'll probably go back and rewrite it sometime, but not right now. I wanted to get this out to you. And I can't think of anything else to put in here.**

**Okay, you've waited long enough! Here's chapter sixteen. :D Please, enjoy!**

* * *

_____Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

_"You really shouldn't have done that," Effie chastised affectionately. She gently applied pressure to the head of brunette hair with a cold compress. "You got off easy, you know."_

_ He scoffed. "Me? Please, Eff, if anyone got off easy, it was _him._ He deserved a hell of a lot more than what he got." He winced when Effie hit a tender spot. "And, anyway, you know I would have won if you hadn't gotten in the way."_

_ Effie gave him a look and placed her free fist on her hip. "Well, excuse me, mister! I actually care about your well-being. If it really bothers you so much, you can find someone else to nurse your injuries."_

_ She tried to stand with a huff, but he grabbed her hand to keep the compress in place, refusing to let her leave._

_ "Oh, come on, Eff," he said with a grin. "Don't be like that. You know I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_ She only hummed. She brushed away the hair from underneath the compress with her brows knit together. "What were you fighting about, anyway?"_

_ "You."_

_ She withdrew her hand in shock. "Me?"_

_ "Yeah. You. He said something about you that I didn't like. I wasn't going to let that simply slide by me."_

_ "But…why? Why fight over a comment he made about me? You know I can take care of myself."_

_ Haymitch gave her a soft smile, tucking a strand of her blue and blonde hair behind her ear. He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Because you're someone worth fighting for, sweetheart."_

* * *

Effie awoke with a jolt, finding herself pulled from her dream and back into Seneca's bedroom. Her heart began beating erratically when she noticed the feeling of someone's strong arms wrapped around her middle so that her back was pressed flush against their chest. She twisted her neck to find Seneca's face buried in her shoulder and drooling ever so slightly on the oversized T-shirt he lent her.

She sighed in relief. For a second Effie believed she had been spooning—

She wouldn't let herself finish the thought. She was already sufficiently disturbed. That dream—rather, oddly safe nightmare—had been a little too realistic for her liking. Was it normal to dream of another man whilst sleeping in your boyfriend's arms?

Ew, she made it seem like Haymitch was her partner in some secret love affair. Ugh, the idea alone was enough to make Effie dry heave.

But it did sort of make sense that he'd be in her dream. Even the content seemed natural concerning the events that happened the night before. Besides, it's not like there was anything _romantic_ going on in her dream. No, she was just reaching out to him in a rash act of kindness, and he responded in turn. And he only said those things because they were a derivative of the conversation she had with Seneca. They merely got mashed up with Haymitch's voice because he happened to be there.

_You can't control what you dream_, she reasoned. _You aren't conscious of what's going on. Remember that time you dreamt that Creon married Mrs. Coin and an orange turtle was her maid of honor?_

Right. She had nothing to worry or be embarrassed about. It meant nothing, and it certainly had not been romantic in any way. And she was only blushing and clutching her suddenly warm stomach because Seneca's room tended to be a furnace in the mornings (she blamed the faulty air conditioning unit). She needn't dwell on the dream or the events of the preceding night any longer.

But whenever Effie saw Haymitch in school throughout the week, the events couldn't help but replay over and over in her mind. It was just…

His actions that night hadn't made sense! The drinking, humiliating, and berating her were totally normal. Her misery was another drug to Haymitch—an addiction he wasn't likely to shake. But the way he acted when Seneca yelled at him—or rather, his lack of action?

Seneca had taken Haymitch by the collar, yelled at him, and threatened him. Within good reason, of course. But such treatment should have made Haymitch livid! Effie expected him to shove him off, insult him (or her), or give him a solid punch in the jaw. Whatever the reaction, she fully anticipated an all-out brawl between the two boys.

And it would not have ended prettily.

Even with Haymitch drunk, they were evenly matched. Haymitch was very strong, but Seneca was quick. Neither were to be underestimated, and both could cause serious damage. It was hard to tell who would have won. Seneca's anger would have gotten the best of him, but Haymitch had no technique. Haymitch was an observer—smart and calculating—but Seneca had excellent reflexes. Whichever way Effie spun it, it didn't look good. She had just been waiting for Haymitch to retaliate, to start the fight.

And yet, he did nothing. He just stared in silence which, if Effie were being honest, frightened her almost as much as the murderous gleam in Seneca's eyes. Haymitch was like a statue. It confused her.

In fact, that whole night left her more confused about Haymitch than she had been before. It was like he was a completely different person! Of all the time she knew Haymitch Abernathy, he had always been the same unpleasant man, virtually unchanged.

He'd always been a drunk and a pothead (Effie was unsure if he took any other narcotics, and she really didn't even want to know). He slacked off in school, and hygiene was a foreign concept to him. He'd always been a jerk. He lived to make one rude comment after the other. Of everyone in the school, the two of them had always clashed the most; he gave her special torture. Haymitch had always been a loner, and had been—no, is—the most unfeeling, insensitive person Effie ever met.

Effie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the dozing boy sitting next to her in Physics class. She'd been doing that a lot lately. As if looking at the…the…the brute would ease her bewilderment. Only…he hadn't always been a brute, had he?

Effie thought back to the photograph on Haymitch's dresser. He had a family—a family he obviously cherished enough to keep their picture close by. A little brother who may have wanted to be like him, and a mother who looked after them with stern care. Or so Effie assumed. She hadn't known he even had a family!

Well, of course, she knew, but he never thought much about it. He never talked about them to anyone. Haymitch tended to keep to himself with the exception of that one dark-skinned boy. He was private and never mentioned anything about his family to anyone. He kept them under wraps just like he kept almost everything about himself under wraps. He just _was_ one giant secret.

"Will you quit staring at me?"

Effie jumped in surprise. She blinked rapidly to focus on her vision, her line of sight landing directly on Haymitch's own closed eyes. _How did he even know?_

"I-I was _not_ staring at you," Effie spluttered in a whisper.

Haymitch slid open one eye. "Princess, you've been staring at me non-stop this whole week. It's starting to freak me out."

She rolled her eyes, willing her cheeks not to redden. "How would you even know, Haymitch?"

"You aren't exactly subtle, sweetheart," he answered with a crooked grin. "Every time I look up you're gawking at me." Heaven above, had she really been that obvious? "I mean, I know I'm good-looking, but this has to stop. It's kinda hard to sleep when I'm being watched every five seconds."

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself."

He chuckled to himself. Effie shook her head and tried to focus on her worksheet. He was so arrogant! Honestly, he was one of the most self-absorbed people she knew. She had been staring at him to try to _figure him out_, not just because he was good-looking.

Not that Effie thought Haymitch was good-looking, because he wasn't!

_Well…_

Effie bit her lip and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. If she were being honest, he really wasn't _unattractive_. He had a nice olive tone to his skin, and it was relatively clear. He had a pretty decent body, if that little peek she got when he was shirtless was anything to go by. He wasn't ripped and chiseled like Seneca, but he was _definitely_ toned. In reality, any girl who got a good look at his body would admit that he certainly had something to offer.

And, now that she thought about it, his face had something to offer as well. He was by no means ugly.

Effie smiled when her mind traveled to the photograph again. The boy in _there_ was certainly a stark contrast to the boy snoozing next to her. There his face was softer. The cocky stature was still present, so any question as to whether or not it was truly Haymitch evaporated completely. But there was an ease, a playfulness in his brilliant smile. And his eyes…

If Effie had to name one good quality about Haymitch, it would be that he had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. They were mischievous, intelligent, and the most ethereal color. Most people would say they were grey, maybe even a dull light blue. They were neither. To Effie, Haymitch's eyes were _silver_. The color of steel, glittering with beauty and a hint of malice. Silver irises framed with untamable curls as soft and dark as a raven's feather.

Effie sighed to herself. She might as well admit it. She was a fully functional young woman with eyes. She wasn't blind by any means. In truth, Effie found Haymitch to be very, _very_ attractive.

He'd probably be one of the cutest boys in Panem Academy if his expression wasn't so daunted by all that bitterness and hardness. Why did he insist on being that way? Effie had seen Haymitch act like a normal person. He knew how to have fun. He could laugh, smile, and joke around in a friendly manner. As brash as he made himself, Effie would bet her buttons he could be gentle if he'd let himself.

No, she _knew_ he could be gentle. She recalled with a blush that moment when she—stupidly—played with his hair. He'd been peaceful. And when he woke up, his voice had been tender, almost loving. He had said a name, hadn't he? What was the name?

Was it Vi?

Who _was_ Vi? And why did the name evoke that rare tenderness out of Haymitch? And why had he been so stiff when he saw it was Effie who had woken him up, and not that Vi person?

Effie brought a hand to her forehead. Great. Another mystery to add to that boy. Did he have to be so difficult? She really didn't understand him. What was so wrong with letting the world know he had feelings? What was so awful about others knowing he could laugh, enjoy life, and maybe even hold a few people dear to his heart? (Okay, so maybe that last one was a little bit of a stretch, but it couldn't be too far from the truth.) Why did he have to be so confusing?

The bell rang, jolting Effie out of her thoughts. She gathered her things with a locked jaw. Well, she didn't like to be confused. Everything had rhyme and reason, and that included Haymitch Abernathy. She'd figure him out whether he liked it or not. He wasn't going to be this big secret. She was going to find out what made him tick, because she honestly wanted to _know_. No one was that bitter without reason.

She would find out everything she could about him. Effie's curiosity was burning, and it would be satiated. She'd make sure of it. There was something hidden underneath that dark front he put on. She'd peel off every layer until he was fully exposed. Perhaps then she'd finally understand him. Perhaps they'll even get along or become friends along the way. As annoying as he was, Effie really liked the thought of them being friends. They had fun once. She was sure it could happen again.

Whatever the scenario, Effie was going to get to know Haymitch. And she wasn't going to rest until she had every inch of him figured out. Now all she had to figure out where and how to start.

* * *

**Oh gosh.**

**I'm not going to lie. I hate this chapter. A lot. Not just because it's a filler (because it soooo is), not just because it took me weeks to get it done. I hate because of reasons. I don't know, I just feel like it's such low quality as compared to my previous work. Le sighs. I'll work on that, I promise.**

**Good news is, I think I mapped out how the progression into Hayffie is going to go. I think I finally got it to make sense...if I can remember it (didn't have time to write it down). AND now we have the perfect set up for some Hayffie action I got planned. :3**

**So anyway. Try not to hate me too much. Let me know what you thought! Likes/dislikes/hopes? I love feedback!**

**Thank you all for your patience! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!  
-Lullaby-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Slaved over this puppy all week and stayed up until almost 3 AM last night to get this out by today.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alej (aka: thegingercompanion on tumblr) because it's her birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEAUTIFUL! I hope this chapter is everything you hoped for and more!**

* * *

_______Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"Want to help me do my nails after school today?" asked Chloris while the girls were getting ready. It was a rainy Monday morning, and both girls were taking extra care in waterproofing their makeup, shoes, and hair. "I've got a biology test tomorrow, and I'm hoping wet nails will force me to stay in front of a book."

Effie giggled while she slipped on her navy, maroon, and white plaid galoshes. They were the exact same shades as Panem Academy's school colors and had been a miracle find on the internet. "Why do you want _me_ to do your nails? I suck at manicures! You're the best at them, and Diana does a pretty decent job."

Chloris shrugged into her blazer. "Yeah, but if I do my own nails, I won't be able to read my notes while I paint. And Diana has that 'study date' with Perseus Oliveryne."

Effie burst out laughing at Chloris's air quotes around s_tudy date_. "Right. I forgot about Di's sudden interest in world geography."

"Yeah, well," Chloris said with a smirk and a wriggle of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Let's just say the Earth isn't the only globe she'll be mapping!"

"Chloris, _ew_! Mental image so not what I wanted this early. Or at any time of the day!"

Chloris sniggered and picked up her backpack and portfolio. "You're welcome, Effie."

The two girls left their room and began their walk to the main education building. They huddled underneath Chloris's umbrella to shield themselves from the drizzling raindrops.

"So, how 'bout it, Effie? I'll even let you eat one of my Snickers bars!"

Effie tilted her head so she wouldn't get a mouthful of Chloris's brown and green curls. She envied her best friend's natural corkscrews. "I can't today, Chlor. Sorry. I got student council things I have to do."

"Huh? I thought you said you didn't have anything today. That's what you told me last Wednesday."

"I know," Effie sighed. "I'm sorry! I got an email last night telling me about some poster or other that needs to be made."

Chloris whined, "No, that's so unfair! We haven't hung out in forever!"

Effie raced to the door to hold it open while Chloris shook the excess water droplets from her umbrella. Effie pouted with her. "I know; it sucks. But let's try to do something this weekend, okay?"

Chloris let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine." She smiled to show she was teasing. "But we better do something fun!"

Effie put a hand to her chest in mock hurt. "Are you saying I'm not fun?"

"You're a total snore-fest, honey."

Effie laughed and lightly shoved Chloris in the direction of her algebra class.

"Mean! See who gets a Snickers _now_, Effie Trinket!"

Effie shook her head fondly at her friend's antics and started off to Plutarch Heavensbee's classroom. She bit her lip in guilt. It was true that she and Chloris hadn't spent time together in a good forever; but it _wasn't_ true that she had student council. Sometimes there were lulls in school activities and needs, times in which student council meetings were canceled. This was one of those weeks.

Unfortunately, the lag in meetings posed a problem for Operation: Crack Mr. Rude and Obnoxious (she'd need to think of a shorter name). Effie needed to start as soon as possible, or else she'd surely go mad. The longer it took to figure him out, the harder it would be to keep her sanity. A week was simply too long a wait.

So, Effie absolved the matter by making up a "fake meeting." Haymitch didn't pay attention to the schedule, nor did he care about it. He'd never know the difference! He'd probably assume it was another one-on-one meeting between the two of them. Then she could get him talking, and she'd have the enigma that is Haymitch Abernathy solved by Christmas! It was perfect.

Now all she needed was to come up with a plausible task for them to do.

Effie spent the entire first two periods trying to think of something. She thought about helping out in the library again. The librarian would never turn down extra help. However, the library was quite a ways from the main education building, and if the forecast was correct, it would continue raining into the late evening. Effie didn't want to go out in the wet any more than she had to. And what if the rain got worse? She'd rather not consider the possibilities.

She supposed she could always ask Paylor if there were any teachers who needed help grading papers. Normally, that job was reserved for teacher's aids, but once in a while they had an overload, and one of the student council members was approached to lend a hand.

Effie was still lost in thought when a pair of knuckles rapped against the desktop shortly after she settled in her seat for third period.

"Hey, Trinket."

Effie looked up at Haymitch in surprise. He rarely approached her first, and when he did, it never wrought anything good. And the wicked—almost smug—gleam in his eyes indicated that whatever he had to say would clearly not bode well with her.

"Yes?" she drew out hesitantly.

"Bad news, princess," Haymitch said as he smoothly slid into his seat behind her. Effie twisted around and rested her arm on his desktop, eyeing him warily. "Looks like I won't be at your stupid meeting today."

Panic rose in her chest. "What?" she exclaimed a little too loudly. A few of the students scattered around her gave her odd looks. Two girls—Effie recognized them as two of Chloris's gossip sources—immediately began whispering to each other. Embarrassed, Effie lowered her voice. "What do you mean you won't be there?"

"I mean," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest, "I won't be there. I'll be gone. Absent. Somewhere else. You get the point, right?"

Effie spluttered. "But you have to be there!" _This will ruin everything!_ "I don't understand. Why won't you be there?"

He gave a small shrug. "Detention."

The bell rang. Effie leaned closer to take advantage of the few minutes she'd have while her teacher took roll and prepared the projector for his lecture on Alexander Pepys. "What do you mean you have detention, Haymitch? Detention hours run into student council hours."

Haymitch looked at her carefully and spoke slower as if he thought her stupid. "Hence the reason I won't be there. Sheesh, it's not that hard to understand. What, did your hair dye leak into your brain cells?"

_As if. _"Funny. Why did you sign up for detention when you knew you had to be at a meeting?"

"I didn't. Coin called me in second period and told me I had to serve it today." He laughed. "Trust me, princess. If I had known I could use detention to skip your meetings, I'd have done so a _long_ time ago."

Effie shook her head in disbelief. "This makes no sense. Principal Coin would never assign you detention when you were serving another of her punishments."

Haymitch shrugged again. "Well, she did. Can't say I'm incredibly disappointed."

Effie could feel herself growing desperate. "But you could miss something vitally important!" _Like telling me about your family, what that medal your room was from, and step-by-step instructions as to how the _heck_ your mind works_!

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Excuse me while I sob," he replied drily, jutting out his lower lip and swiping his finger down his cheek like a teardrop.

She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "No. This is unacceptable. There are things to accomplish, and I will not have you miss out because you have a fetish for getting in trouble!" Effie turned around in her seat with finality.

"Cool your jets, dollface," he muttered behind her. "It's just a meeting."

It wasn't _just_ a meeting. It was supposed to be the beginning of a very important process! Like the beginning stages of a science experiment. She needed the time to crack him. Haymitch was a mess of a man, and Effie loathed messes. He needed to be cleaned up (not only for her sanity, but for the good of all mankind). Effie couldn't properly clean without first knowing where to start, and she couldn't figure out where to start until she got to know him. Therefore, she needed as much time as possible to get to know him. She _would_ get to know him, and she _would_ solve this mystery. And she would _not_ be deterred by a measly detention.

* * *

The minute lunch came Effie rushed to Principal Coin's office. She may have run over a couple unsuspecting freshman. It was highly rude, but Effie was a girl on a mission, and she had no time to slow down and apologize.

The rational side of Effie told her to _calm down._ It really wasn't a huge deal. It's not like there wouldn't be other meetings. Honestly, she shouldn't be so worked up over one meeting (one person). But Effie had no time for being reasonable. She had a job to do, and she was determined to do it. And if there was one word to describe Effie Trinket, it was determined.

Effie waited on the cushioned bench along the wall in front of Paylor's desk, tapping her toe in impatience. Vice Principal Paylor was casting her confused yet entertained glances.

At long last, Coin called her in. Suddenly feeling very nervous and inadequate—as Effie always did when speaking with Coin—Effie took a deep breath, hugged her books to her chest, and strode into Coin's office.

Before Effie could open her mouth, Coin spoke without even looking at her, "Miss Trinket, what is it you need?" She lifted her eyes, the color and civility of ice boring into Effie. Effie almost called off the whole thing.

"Um…" she began. "I-it's about Haymitch Abernathy."

"Miss Trinket, our agreement from your first visit still stands."

"No! No, I understand. That's not what this is about. Well, it is, but not exactly—"

Coin interrupted with a longsuffering sigh. "Please, tell me what this is about, Miss Trinket. Students are not the only people in this school who require lunch breaks."

Effie blinked. "Oh. Of course! I just meant…" She forced herself to gain power in her voice. "Haymitch mentioned you assigned him detention today?"

It was quiet for a moment. Coin folded her hands and squinted at Effie. "That is correct. May I ask how this is relevant?"

"Well… It's a Monday. He can't go to detention! We have things to discuss over student council and—"

"Miss Trinket," said Coin, holding up a hand to stop Effie from continuing. "To whom and when I assign detentions is hardly your concern. And furthermore, I was under the impression that there was no student council meeting today." Coin raised a grey eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

Effie paused and shifted her weight uncomfortable. "Well, no, there is no meeting."

"And that's why I assigned his detention today in order for him to actually serve it. So there was really no reason to come into my office, seeing as there _is_ no meeting."

But Effie Trinket was not the type to back down. "No, but there's really no harm in an extra meeting."

"No." Coin returned to her paperwork, shutting out Effie from the conversation. "No, but since the meeting is not normally scheduled, I see no reason in letting up my decision."

"But there are so many things to discuss that Haymitch will need—"

"Miss Trinket!"

Effie promptly shut her mouth, embarrassed by her lack of manners. She was almost never so abrasive, especially where adults and authority figures were concerned.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but my decision is _final._ I will _not_ suspend his detention, and you _will_ accept my decision. And if you ever speak to me with such disrespect again, I will be forced to take appropriate disciplinary action. Are we clear, Miss Trinket?"

Effie nodded dumbly with her face flaming.

Coin returned to her paperwork once more. "Good. Now, if you're still so adamant about spending time with Mr. Abernathy—"

"Mrs. Coin, that is _not_—"

"—then he will be in room 204, cleaning it for new use. You're more than welcome to lend a hand. Perhaps you'll even make sure the room gets cleaned. Dismissed, Miss Trinket."

"Yes. Forgive me, Principal Coin," Effie mumbled before practically sprinting out of her office.

Well, that failed. Now what was Effie going to do? She checked her cell phone for the time and sighed heavily. She wouldn't even be able to mull it over during lunch. There were only five minutes left. Her stomach growled in protest, and Effie had to fight the urge to pull at her hair.

She blamed Haymitch. She blamed him for being impossible, for getting in trouble _again_, for skipping a fake meeting, for making her obsess over him attending said fake meeting, and for being so darned _interesting._

Puzzling, not interesting. Effie definitely meant puzzling.

Effie stopped by the vending machine to grab herself a bag of pretzels to tie her over. Now what? She couldn't very well give up on the whole thing. Chloris would assume Effie blew her off for no reason. And Haymitch might ask someone what happened in the meeting.

Effie wrinkled her nose as she slipped her hand through the flap to grab her snack. Okay, it was doubtful Haymitch would ask, but it was always possible. The "meeting" would have to go on…somehow…

But how?

* * *

Fifteen minutes after school let out, Effie found herself outside room 204 before she could think about what she was doing. She hesitated in front of the door, debating whether or not to go inside. She saw Haymitch digging through his bag for something—probably a joint. Effie wouldn't put it passed him to smoke indoors. Of course he would use his detention as a smoke break.

Did she really want to go through with this? Couldn't she be looped into Haymitch's trail of smoke if he got caught while she was in the same room as him? Did she really want to risk her reputation for that?

Effie visibly relaxed when Haymitch pulled out an iPod rather than a white stick. _Okay, cool_. An iPod wouldn't get her into trouble. Well, that depended on what music was playing, but it's unlikely they'd share the headphones, anyway. It would probably restrict their ability to clean the room.

"You lost, little lady?"

Effie nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled to her left to see the boy Haymitch usually hanged around. He had the most beautiful shade of coffee-brown skin Effie ever saw. He wasn't particularly good-looking, but his eyes were glassy and twinkling, and his quick smile was friendly. And, as usual, his right arm was in what seemed like a permanent sling.

"W-what?" Effie stammered, still wound up after being scared silly

The boy laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just wondering if you were lost."

"I…no. No, I'm not lost."

"You sure?" His grin turned sly. "You've been staring at that door for a while now. Is it locked? Maybe if you knock someone will answer." The boy reached out his free fist to knock on the door.

"No!" Effie shouted before she could stop herself.

The boy raised an amused eyebrow and dropped his fist. "Well, alright. But you might want to either move on or just walk in. You could give someone the wrong idea."

With that, he brushed by her while Effie stared after him with the world's most puzzled expression. He swiftly disappeared into the sparsely occupied hallway before she could even come up with a response. She shrugged it off and opened the door before she could change her mind. Haymitch was bending down to lift a box of cleaning supplies from the floor and onto the teacher's desk. Effie briefly noticed he had quite a fortunate back end going for him. She quickly averted her eyes when he turned to her at the sound of the door closing behind her. She offered him a sheepish grin. He responded with a groan and an exaggerated eyeroll that made her immediately frown.

"Princess," he sighed, "I was serious when I said that I wasn't coming today. Quite frankly, I was looking forward to not seeing your face."

Effie gave him a look. "Well, that's too bad. Since you couldn't make it to the meeting, I'm bringing the meeting to you."

Haymitch took out one of his earbuds and leaned his arm against the box. "Yeah?" He jerked his head toward the door. "Where's everyone else?"

"Unfortunately for us, it's one of those where it's just us."

"And you didn't just cancel it, why?"

"Schedule, schedule, schedule, Haymitch!" Effie chirped with a clap on each word. "Time waits for no man, and that includes you!"

"You take this student council thing _way_ too seriously."

It was Effie's turn to roll her eyes. "You should be thanking me," she said as she walked over to where he perched against the box. She pulled out a roll of paper towels and a can of disinfectant, waving them in front of his face. "I am helping you, after all."

Haymitch laughed. "Are you serious right now? You're so hung up on this meeting that you're going to help me out in _detention_?" He brought a hand to his heart as if he were touched. "Aw, sweetheart, you _do_ care."

Effie scoffed and threw the roll of paper towels in his face, which he caught with ease to her dismay. "Hardly. I care about my school, and if I have to make this small sacrifice, so be it."

"Oh, what a martyr."

"Shut up." She walked to the first row of desks next to the window and sprayed a layer of disinfectant over the top. "Now let's go. I spray, you wipe."

"I'd sooner wipe my ass."

"Just do it, Haymitch."

They set to work with the patter of rain against the window the only noise between them, Haymitch following four desks in Effie's wake.

"What did you get detention for, anyway?"

"According to Coin?" He let out a noise that sounded like a strange combination of a snort and a chuckle. "Apparently whatever I did at the game on Friday."

Effie paused in mid-spray to glance up at him in confusion. "Apparently? Do you mean you don't remember anything that happened?"

"Not a lick."

"Oh." Guess he had been drunker than she originally thought. If he didn't remember… She returned to her task and asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice, "What about after the game? Do you remember anything then?"

"Oh, you mean when Crane bitched at me? Yeah, princess, I remember that clear as day."

"Oh." She said nothing more. There wasn't really anything to say.

"Okay, Trinket, what's with you?"

Effie looked up startled. "What?"

"You've got this constipated look on your face. Something you need to know? You wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. So just spit it out so we don't sit here all day."

It really annoyed her that Haymitch saw through her so well. "I'm just surprised you didn't hit Seneca when he yelled at you."

Haymitch snickered darkly. "What, did you w_ant_ me to punch your boyfriend in the face?"

"No! You're usually just so much more—abrasive, I guess?—than that. And you don't even like Seneca to begin with, and he threatened you, _and_ you'd been drinking. I'm glad you didn't kill him; I'm just confused as to why you did nothing at all. Not even a remark. I don't understand?"

Haymitch hesitated a moment, drawing out a large breath through his nose. "Let's just say, I can see where he's coming from."

"You're going to have to give me more than that, Haymitch," she answered, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Look, I'm aware that what I said crossed the line. That tends to happen to people when they're wasted. And your Crane's girl, so I don't blame him for going apeshit. Here, the last desk is done. Take the towels and go get me the water-sprayer-thingy, and we'll do the whiteboard." Effie did as she was told, and Haymitch continued, "Seriously, though, if Crane did nothing, _then_ you would have a serious issue."

They fell into the new routine at the whiteboard, spraying and wiping off the dust on autopilot. "Why would there be an issue?"

Haymitch sprayed a spot a little too high for Effie to reach—probably on purpose. "Because no matter what I personally think about you both, any guy who doesn't stand up for his girl is a straight-up dickhead. So, yeah, he made me mad as hell, and I don't feel sorry for saying what I did. But I'm not about to punch the lights out of someone who's doing what any decent person should." He regarded her out of the corner of his eye. "Not even you deserve to have a boyfriend who couldn't care less about how someone treats you."

Effie grinned proudly at him. "Haymitch Abernathy, that was almost sweet."

"No, that's common sense, princess. If you'd willingly date a guy who would treat you like crap then you're even dumber than you look. And that's saying something."

She glared at him. "And _of course_ you have to ruin it by being a jerk."

"What? You've always got this dumb expression on your face." Haymitch waved his hand in a circular movement in front of her face. "You're always all smiley and shit. It, like, never comes off." He snapped his fingers like a lightbulb turned on. "Wait, I got it! I can get it off."

And suddenly, Effie found herself being sprayed in the face repeatedly with water. She gasped and wiped away the water angrily.

"Haymitch!"

He smirked, clearly pleased with himself. "Yup, that did it. Smile's gone!"

"Ugh!" Effie shoved the towels at him and switched in favor to the broom in the opposite corner of the classroom. "Of course the smile's gone; _you're_ here. I'm never in a good mood when you're around."

"Nah, I think you just suffer from perpetual PMS."

"You sure know an awful lot about menstruation, Haymitch. Are you sure you aren't a woman yourself?"

Shockingly, Haymitch actually laughed at her comment, making Effie lock eyes with him again.

"Oh, I promise, sweetheart," he said in a voice so low it was almost a purr. "I am all male in _every_ sense of the word."

Effie blushed. She returned to her sweeping with more vigor than previously. "Right. So about the meeting."

Since Effie didn't have anything specific planned, she stuck with ranting about things that still needed to be done. Things like picking the stylists for the Hunger Games, doing fundraisers to raise money to travel to the surrounding Districts, plan the Victor's Ball, et cetera. She was sure she talked in circles, but it didn't matter. Haymitch pretty much tuned her out—he even put his headphones back in his ears. And while it made the vein in her temple throb, she didn't say anything. Because, for once, they weren't viciously biting at each other's throats, and that itself was a welcome change.

Maybe Effie could do this. Maybe she _could_ get to know him. He'd already admitted he recognized her as a person who should be treated fairly—in a really roundabout way. Maybe it would be possible.

They stopped their cleaning at four o'clock, the designated time for detention to end. It was still raining outside, and Effie thanked the high heavens it hadn't thundered once. That would have led to all sorts of embarrassing moments and conversation.

"Don't get detention Wednesday," commanded Effie when they reached the main doors. "We have things to get done."

Haymitch scoffed. "No promises."

They walked through the doors and stood underneath the awning, each internally debating to wait for the rain to let up or make a run for it in their respective dorm directions.

"Here goes nothing," Effie mumbled under her breath.

"You sure you won't melt, sweetheart?"

"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious, Haymitch."

Nose in the air, Effie marched forward into the rain…until she slipped on the wet, slick concrete and fell backwards. Before she could hit the ground, two strong hands grabbed hold of her upper arms, preventing her from smacking her face against the sidewalk.

"Watch it, Trinket," Haymitch growled out against her weight, righting her on her feet once more. "You might break your leg if you aren't careful. Don't want to imagine how irritating you'll be with a cast."

"Hmph. Your concern is so touching. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some _civilized_ company waiting for me."

"Tell your imaginary friends I said hi. If you don't die on the way there."

"You, Haymitch, will be the death of me. Not the weather."

He smirked and lazily put his hands in the pockets of his blazer. "I'm counting on that."

He took off in his direction without so much as a backward glance. Effie shook her head and went her own way, the lingering feeling of his hands on her arms keeping her warm against the chill of the water droplets falling on her skin.

* * *

**So. I was in love with this chapter...until the last segment.**

**I don't know. XD What did you think? This chapter flowed so well, and the words just POURED out of me until that last little bit. May go back and change it after a while.**

**Next update will definitely NOT be out this quickly. I've got a lot to do, and unfortunately, Fine Line needs to be at the back of that list. YAY, REAL LIFE!**

**Aside from that, let me know your thoughts! I love feedback! Likes/dislikes/hopes, you know the drill. :3 And thank you to everyone who has continued to read! We're almost to twenty chapters, guys! AND the fic is 211 pages so far! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CAN YOU?!**

**Anyway, yeah. Thanks so much everyone!  
-Lullaby-**

**P.S. To the anon who asked me why I sign my chapters/reviews with "Lullaby" instead of "Grace:" I've signed my stuff with Lullaby since 2009, when I first started publishing fanfiction. I didn't go by Grace until this past May. It's not even my legit name, it's just a pseudonym that happened to fit with my tumblr url. So I continue to sign as Lullaby mostly out of habit, but also because some people don't know me as Grace (especially if they don't follow me on tumblr). So yeah. :) Sorry you don't like the signature. It's gonna stay. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy cow, I updated. It's a miracle. I have many excuses, and they are all valid, but I won't bore you with them.**

**Right now, I just hope you enjoy the long-awaited chapter eighteen.**

**It's by far my favorite, and the one I've been itching to write since chapter five. ;)**

* * *

_________Title: Fine Line  
Summary: She was Miss Popular, he was Stoner Extraordinaire. They were a recipe for disaster. They couldn't stand each other. But as time goes on, the two enemies may just learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.  
Rating: T for mentions of substance abuse and language  
Pairings: Hayffie. Seneffie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haymitch, Effie, or anything else related to the Hunger Games. -Sigh_-

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Effie sighed in content as she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. It had kept raining off and on the last two weeks, and what with being in the Rockies, the rain was bound to turn into snow any day now. The temperature was dropping like Diana's panties, as Chloris would say. And while Effie was craving some sunshine, she knew that any sunshine would be accompanied with thirty-five degree weather, so the chance of any warmth had to come from a hot meal or a heating vent.

So she put up with the rain like a champ. But living with erratic water droplets was nothing but infuriating. It turned the cold even colder, she couldn't do her hair the way she wanted, her galoshes were her constant fashion accessory, and the ground was always slick. Nonetheless, she tried to keep her cheery front. At least she didn't have Creon's bad luck of coming into the cafeteria sopping wet because he fell into a puddle.

Effie smirked into her sandwich at the sound of Creon's sneakers squishing while he sat down with his meal. Well, that's what he got for trying to steal her umbrella when it was pouring buckets outside! Good load of karma it brought him.

Effie wasn't sure how Creon managed to get so _soaked_ from a _puddle_, but when it was pouring as hard as it was, she guessed it was inevitable. She was just thankful she had an umbrella and that the cafeteria was serving a delightfully hot meal.

Effie only hoped she didn't have Creon's bad luck and slipped and fell into a puddle or wet concrete. Though, she supposed, if Haymitch were there to catch her if she fell like last time, Effie would be perfectly fine with that.

Effie nearly choked and almost spit out her food.

_ Um, you definitely did _not _just think that! s_he told herself_._

The thought of Haymitch catching her if she fell did not excite her or make her stomach feel warm in the least. She was grateful she didn't break her ankle from that unfortunate slip, but that was all. And she most assuredly did not take a surreptitious glance over to his table to look at him talking to his stoner friend. And that squeak she let out when he made eye contact with her was just a hiccup because she swallowed too quickly.

"Effie, are you feeling okay?" asked Diana with a concerned frown. "You look a little red. You running a fever?"

And Effie was not blushing at all.

"Or is Haymitch Abernathy really that sexy?" Creon drawled offhandedly.

Their whole table seemed to quiet down. Effie blinked rapidly at Creon, wondering just when it was that he descended into madness. "What?" she snapped.

Creon shrugged as if he hadn't said the most absurd thing in the world. "It's hard not to notice the guy's a looker. I mean, with the piercing grey eyes, crooked smile, curly hair, and oh, the scruff. Can't forget the scruff. If you get past the stench of failure and alcohol, even I'll admit he's pretty damn hot. I just didn't know he was your type, Effie."

Seneca turned to Effie with his brows furrowed and a grimace on his face. "What's he talking about, Effie?"

Effie eyed Creon warily. "Honestly, I have no idea. What _are_ you talking about, Creon?"

Creon laughed. "Come on, Effie. You were _just_ blatantly staring at Abernathy! I can't help it if you don't know the meaning of indiscrete. And judging by the way you were blushing, I'd say he caught you in the act."

"What were you staring at Abernathy for?" Seneca asked.

Effie tried to giggle, but it sounded fake even for her. "I was not staring at Haymitch. I was staring off into space thinking about my English paper, and I guess it was in his direction. Then he noticed and did a vulgar gesture I'd rather not replicate."

_There, that sounded reasonable enough_.

"Oh, thank God!" Chloris trilled with a laugh. "You had me worried there for a second!"

Effie smiled back. "You? I'm the one who should be worried when you all think I'd be staring at another guy when I happen to have the greatest boyfriend of all time." Effie planted a kiss on Seneca's cheek, and he returned it with a strained smile. Effie's grin faltered, but she decided to ignore it. Seneca had three tests that week, so he was probably just stressed.

"Get a room!" Chloris teased, throwing a french fry and hitting Effie square in the nose.

Effie made a noise in protest and tossed it right back, cackling when it landed down Chloris' blouse. Soon it turned into a miniature food fight between Effie and Diana versus Chloris and Creon. It had the four of them laughing until they could hardly breathe, a welcome sensation for Effie. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time, and it was desperately needed. However, she had to call a truce when ketchup came an inch away from her hair.

"You guys are so dumb," Effie teased affectionately. She turned to smile at Seneca who had stayed withdrawn during the food battle. He didn't notice her. He was brooding into his pizza slice, oddly silent, and clearly in a bad mood. Effie touched a hand to his shoulder. "Seneca, are you okay?"

"Fine," he answered brusquely. Effie quickly retracted her hand as if it was burned, a frown immediately coming to her face. Sensing he hurt her feelings, Seneca looked at her with an apologetic smile and a gentler tone. "Fine, Eff. Sorry."

Effie nodded with a grin, but he didn't see since he decided to go back to being a sullen puppy that just got put in the pound. Well, in Effie's opinion anyway. But while she was baffled and, admittedly, a little annoyed at Seneca's behavior, she was also worried. Seneca was usually such an upbeat guy. She wouldn't say he was necessarily easy-going, but he was always friendly unless you insulted him or someone he cared about. Effie briefly wondered if everything was all right at home, and conceded that it must be or else he would have told her. Besides, Seneca's parents were happily married and his older sister was out of college. So unless an emergency happened with her or his extended family, home life was most likely in tip-top shape.

Effie decided he really must be stressed about those three tests. Seneca tended to beat himself up if he didn't do extremely well in school. He put a lot of unnecessary pressure on himself. And while Effie understood the need to be perfect better than anyone, even she knew she had her limits. But Seneca seemed to think that he could captain the football team, design plays for the Hunger Games, keep a social life, take more than a few advanced placement classes, all the while maintaining an above 4.0 GPA. Effie believes it has to do with his father and his sister both being valedictorians for their graduating class at Panem Academy, but still. A person could only do so much.

And it looked like the pressure was starting to get to him.

The lunch bell rang, and the group of friends quickly gathered their things to head to their sixth period classes. They called out promises to see each other later, meet up before cheer practice, etc. Before Seneca could start to his class in the opposite direction of Effie's, she pulled him aside just as they walked out of the cafeteria. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting to see what she wanted.

"Everything okay, Eff?" he asked.

Effie shifted the weight of her textbooks to her hip. "I actually wanted to ask you the same thing."

Seneca bit the inside of his cheek, a sign Effie recognized as his way of reigning in his frustration. "I'm fine, I told you."

"Yes," she answered, drawing out the word slowly. "But I know you a little better than that. I just want you to know that you can come talk to me if you're having a problem. And it's pretty clear you're having a problem. So what's up?"

"Effie, can we do this later? We're going to be late for class."

"You've got five minutes, and you're more important. Class can wait."

Effie had just enough time to pause to wonder when she was ever willing to skip class without permission for any reason before she heard Seneca mumble under his breath, "Yeah, but can Abernathy wait?"

She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "What do you mean 'can Abernathy wait?'"

Seneca had the good sense to flush and look to the side sheepishly, an obvious indication that Effie was not supposed to hear that.

"Well?"

"I meant exactly what I said," he ground out. Seneca sighed and stared pointedly at Effie—weary, irritated, and imploring. "C'mon, Effie. You've been spending so much time around that guy these last couple of months."

"That's not my fault, Seneca," Effie replied defensively. What was with everyone today?

"I'm not saying it's your fault, exactly. I just find it weird that you're so…not excited, really. But adamant on either going to student council meetings, helping him out when he's getting into trouble—don't give me that look, Eff, please. Even you have to admit it's a little weird that you're willing to get him to his room when he's passed out drunk—his own fault, remember—or picking up his slack during his detention hour—"

"Wait, how did you find out about that?"

Seneca raised an eyebrow. "Was I not supposed to?"

Effie quickly covered her tracks. "No, I mean, it's not like it was a secret or anything. It's not a big deal. We were having our student council meeting in there, and it was one of those where it was just me and him, and yeah, no seriously. How did you find out about that?"

"I got out of practice early and wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something. I couldn't find you, and I asked that kid with the broken arm if he'd seen you. He said you were helping out Abernathy with detention."

"Of course," Effie sighed. She batted the air with her hand, waving it away like it wasn't anything to worry about. "Small price to pay to keep up with student council. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Seneca sighed again. "I'm just saying, Eff, that it's a lot to go through just to keep up your end of Coin's 'punishment.' Especially after all he's done to you and how he's treated you, plus what Creon said—"

Effie dropped her jaw and put a hand on her hip, absolutely affronted. "Seneca are you implying that…that something is going on with Haymitch and I?"

"No. I'm saying it looks a little weird, and I don't know why Creon would even say that. Is there some kind of inside joke between you guys? Because from my end, yeah, it does look suspicious."

"I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with you," Effie said, shaking her head and laughing in disbelief. "Really, Seneca, of all the things to have an argument about. The fact that you don't trust me after all this time is really upsetting."

"I trust you, Effie. It's Haymitch I don't trust."

"So then why are you pinning this on me?"

"I'm not trying to pin this on anyone!" Seneca cried out and flung up his hands in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "This is not coming out the way I wanted it to."

"Okay, well when you find out what you're really trying to say and you stop these delusions about me and Haymitch, then come find me. I'm done with this conversation."

With that, Effie turned her heal and stalked away, fuming and embarrassed. Seneca didn't follow her, but she did hear him hit the vending machine next to the door in anger. What did he have to be mad about? Effie's the one who should be absolutely livid.

She fumed throughout her entire sixth period class, even more so when the only seat available was behind Haymitch Abernathy and he whispered, "Someone call the police. Princess actually tainted her spotless attendance record with a tardy."

"Shut up, Haymitch!" she hissed.

He snickered and ever so slightly turned his head so he could see her from the corner of his eye, a wicked gleam present in those bloodshot orbs. "Can't tell if you're just late for class, or also late for your period. Only pregnant women get that pissy at the drop of a hat."

Effie leaned forward in her seat so she could be eyelevel with him. "Seriously, Haymitch, your obsession with my menstrual cycle has to stop. Did you just start yours or something? Do you have questions for me? Is that why you keep bringing it up? If you needed a tampon you could have just asked."

"Damn, you're sexy today."

Effie almost choked on air. Did that really just come out of his mouth? Like honestly? Today of all days? "Haymitch Abernathy, did you just call me sexy?"

Haymitch's eyes widened as round as saucers before he burst into hysterics, loud and free. He laughed so hard he had to double over his desktop and lightly pound on it with his fist. Effie turned beet red as everyone in the classroom—students and teacher alike—turned to stare at them.

"Is there a problem, Haymitch?" their physics teacher asked, annoyance dripping from every word.

That brought Haymitch into another round of laughter to the point where he couldn't answer. The teacher raised an eyebrow at Effie, waiting to hear her explanation.

Effie shrugged, her face still heated from embarrassment. "He just can't control himself when it comes to the force of gravity. Gets him every time."

This time, Haymitch let out a snort to accompany his guffaws. Their teacher rolled his eyes and said, "Well, control yourself anyway, Mr. Abernathy."

He went on with the lesson, and Haymitch took deep breaths to calm himself down. Effie glared at him when he turned back around, another chuckle escaping him.

"Heaven above, Trinket, that was the best laugh I had in years. I said you were _sassy_ today, _not_ sexy."

"Well excuse me for not hearing you properly! It's not my fault you don't know how to speak with proper diction like the rest of the human race!"

"Nah, I think you just want me to find you sexy."

"I think you're just a narcissist."

"Says the one who thought I called her sexy."

"Just shut up, Haymitch. I'm not in the mood for you today."

"You're always in a mood, sweetheart," he answered with a smirk before turning back around in his seat.

When class ended, Effie quickly rushed out of the class, desperate for some form of solace. She ended up going to her locker, getting her homework for the night, and going to the library. She had nothing to do during her free hour, and she intended on using it to find some peace and quiet and focus on something else other than her horrible day.

She sprinted through the rain, and was delighted to see the library relatively empty save for the few students who used this hour as a regular study hall. Effie found a table near the back of the library by the periodicals. Once she sat down and spread out her work, Effie rubbed her temples to ward off a headache. She did not need this right now. Today had started out fine, and then suddenly, it took a turn for the worst. And all because of that stupid fight with Seneca.

No, she wasn't going to dwell on that. Instead, she opened up her trig and began working on a set of identities that had her stumped during class.

But honestly, what he said was way over the line. How could he even think of accusing her of having some little something with Haymitch Abernathy of all people?

Okay, so he didn't actually _accuse_ her of that, Effie just assumed. But Seneca totally implied it, and he didn't deny it either when Effie brought it up. Just the thought of Effie and Haymitch being anything other than sworn enemies was enough to make Effie shudder.

With disgust. Shudder with disgust.

So what if Haymitch was good-looking? And maybe Creon was onto something when he called Haymitch sexy (even though Haymitch didn't find her sexy, not that it bothered her at all, because it didn't). Effie supposed he had his own sex appeal, in his rotten, dirty, loser-for-life kind of way. His smirk could make any girl weak in the knees, and his body was not entirely unpleasant.

But that's something anyone would notice! It just meant that Effie was aware of attractive males, not that there was anything more than that. And who cares if she was spending a lot of time with Haymitch? It was necessary, not only for student council, but because she had to crack him so that they weren't at each other's throats twenty-four-seven. All that tension wasn't good for her nerves. Or her sanity.

So why did Seneca have to frazzle her nerves even more by freaking out on her?

Effie sighed, exasperated. It was no use. She wasn't going to get anywhere with her homework, because her mind was going to be on that dumb fight for the rest of the day. She might as well pack it up and do something else with the half hour she had left. She put away her books and slung her bag around her shoulders. She sighed when she saw it was raining harder than the light drizzle when she walked over. She fished for her umbrella, opened it, and stepped out in the rain, walking who knows where. While she was annoyed with the amount of water pounding against her umbrella, she was grateful for the fresh scent the hydrating trees and grass brought with it. It was clearing her head already!

Effie slowed her pace, playfully dragging her feet through the puddles, huddling into the rod of her umbrella for warmth, and admiring the gentle symphony of the autumn shower. She took in a deep breath through her nose, soaking in the peace as she walked past the soccer field.

"Enjoying the rain, sweetheart?"

Effie immediately tensed. Well, there went her peace.

"Or are you still having your piss-poor attitude?"

Effie counted to ten before she replied with false patience, "Haymitch, when you're around, I always have an attitude." She turned to give him a glare, but found him to be looking out at the soccer field, his molting tree hardly giving him any shelter against the weather. Not that he seemed to mind. He ignored the water droplets melding his hair to his face and dripping from his sopping uniform like they didn't even matter. Well, it would probably matter when he woke up with a cold the next day.

"Yep, definitely an attitude." He turned to look at her with a mocking smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What's with you today? You're late for class—a first in your entire life, I'm sure—and you're biting my head off like a hungry dinosaur. More than usual. Did you break a nail, princess?"

"None of your business, you troll."

"Sheesh, calm your tits. I was just asking."

Effie sighed and bit down on her lip hard to reign in her temper. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm the one acting like a troll. I'm just…" she sighed again. "I'm having a bad day."

"Yeah? Welcome to my life. Every day is a bad day for me."

"Gee thanks," Effie drawled with a roll of her eyes. "And here I thought I might actually get a bit of sympathy."

"Princess, I would never give you any kind of sympathy. There ain't nothing in this world you gotta worry your blonde head over, except maybe if you get in a fight with your stupid boyfriend."

Effie remained silent. It was enough for Haymitch to shift his body towards her, leaning against the tree and crossing his arms while his smirk spread further across his face. "Ah, so that's what this is about. Trouble in paradise?"

"No, just…a bump in the road."

"Uh-huh. Did your hair clash with his eyes?"

"Shut up. No, that's not it." Effie bit her lip and shifted from side to side, twirling her umbrella to busy herself.

Haymitch groaned and leaned his wet head against the bark of the tree. "Okay, Effie, let it out. You're obviously dying to talk about it, and you won't stop acting like there's a stick shoved up your ass until you do."

"Seneca and I got into a fight because he so wrongly thinks that I'm getting cozy with another man."

Haymitch laughed. "Are you?"

"No!"

"Then why would he think that?"

"Apparently I've been spending too much time with this other guy, to the point of _suspicion_." Effie added an annoyed inflection to the last word and made a face.

"This guy got a name?"

_You. _"No one you know."

"I see."

They stared at each other. Effie nodded her head toward Haymitch to goad him on. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You have nothing to say?"

"Sweetheart, are you really asking me for relationship advice?"

"Right. I forgot who I was talking to."

Haymitch snorted. "Looks like you also forgot that you were talking to your boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"Look, Trinket, if you've been spending a lot of time with another guy, it's not that weird or uncalled for that your boyfriend is upset. He's your _boyfriend_. It's no wonder he's freaking out, especially since he's madly in love with you, though I can't see why."

"Seneca's not in love with me," Effie blurted before she could stop herself. Why she felt the need to say that to Haymitch, she'd never know.

"No. You can_not_ be that stupid, Effie. It's not possible."

"Well, he's not!"

"Heaven above," he muttered with a slap to his forehead. "You really are that stupid. Princess, Crane is head over heels, out of his mind, crazy-gaga for you. You've been dating for two years, and you're telling me you're not in love?"

Effie shrugged, suddenly not able to meet his eyes. "He's never said anything. If he was in love with me, he would have mentioned something."

"…You both are hopeless."

"Would you stop insulting me? Good grief, Haymitch! I've already told you I'm having a bad day, told you _why_ I'm having a bad day, and you think it's okay to insult me still? And to try to tell me I don't know my own boyfriend? I'm not the hopeless one, Haymitch, you are! So just take your idiocy somewhere else!"

Haymitch scoffed. "You asked for my opinion, sweetheart. I'm just giving you what you asked for." Haymitch pulled out a cigarette—somehow not soggy from his pocket—and lit it. Effie watched in disgust as he took a long drag and blew out the smoke, thoroughly polluting her oxygen.

Effie angrily ripped the cigarette from his fingers. Haymitch looked at her in shock, surprised she had the guts to do such a thing. Effie flung it on the wet ground and smashed her heel on the little white stick to extinguish the flame.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly.

She glared at him. "Hey, nothing. Smoking is a disgusting habit. And it's vastly unattractive!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes. He pulled out the pack from his back pocket to retrieve another stick. Effie moved to grab it, but he expertly held it out of her reach. "Knock it off, princess. As if I really care what you think."

"Maybe not. But there might be a girl _you_ miraculously like someday." Effie ignored the unpleasant feeling she felt for the unknown woman. She dismissed it as repulsion that any breathing female could ever feel anything for the brute. "Smoking is a turn-off for most girls."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "And I should care...why, exactly?"

"It's like kissing an ash tray!"

The other eyebrow went up. "Really." Haymitch put the unlit cigarette in his blazer pocket. He stepped forward to Effie, stopping until he was underneath the umbrella with her and there was hardly any room between them. "How would you know, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice low.

Effie blinked. "I...I don't."

He hummed. He bent his face until he was directly eye level with her. His grey pierced into her dark blue, the pink hue of her umbrella casting a blushing glow over the pair. "Do you want to know?"

Effie's breath hitched in her throat. She felt frozen as he inched his face slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. _Move, Effie, move!_ She couldn't. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. His nose brushed against hers, and she unconsciously licked her lips.

Something flashed in Haymitch's eyes. She could just barely feel the tickle of his lips against her own when he cleared his throat. "Well don't worry, princess," he said huskily. He backed away from her until he was a few feet away. Effie let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. He took out his abandoned cigarette, lit it, and blew out a puff of smoke. "You won't get the chance."

He turned and walked away. Effie could only stare after him, the pounding of her heart in sync with the pounding of the raindrops against her umbrella the only noise around her. She couldn't believe after all the drama that just went on between her and Seneca that Haymitch almost kissed her. She couldn't believe she almost _let_ him.

And she couldn't believe she was so disappointed when he didn't.

* * *

**I hope that was worth the wait. :) Let me know what you think!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I'll do my best to get the next one out as soon as life stops hating me.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!  
-Lullaby-**


End file.
